Hands On Me
by FadingSlowly
Summary: COMPLETE Embry Call could be a psychologist with the amount of time that he spends inside the minds of his pack brothers. But he's never been inside a head that thinks entirely in pictures, until he imprints. On a Deaf girl. Embry/OC
1. NICE MEET YOU

A/N: So, um, this is an idea that came to me while I was reading another story up here, and I don't know… This idea just came to me this afternoon and I spent the entire day working on this chapter. It would mean the world to me if anyone read it, and reviewed it. It's not planned or anything. Like I said, it was just a random idea…. Lemme know what you think?

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. But I own this story.

* * *

ONE

* * *

I stared at the plaster peeling from the ceiling and waited for the buzzing to stop. Maybe if I stood perfectly still, and did not aggravate "Miss Monotone", I could get out of here unscathed.

But alas, luck was not on my side this day.

"Mr. Call, are you listening to me?" You'd think she would at least over-enunciate on the word listening… You know, to emphasize it a little more. Especially if she didn't really believe I was paying attention. You'd be amazed at what inflection could do for a simple sentence.

"Embry Call." Still nothing. Not even a raise in her voice. Incredible.

"Yes, Ma'am?" I said, struggling to keep my voice as neutral as hers. But I couldn't help it. My voice naturally rose a little higher on the word, 'Ma'am.'

"Embry Call, this is a business," she said. "A chain business, to be more exact. That means, in simple terms, that it is linked to a number of other businesses. Hence, the word, chain."

She paused, I'm guessing, to make sure I understood, so I gave her what she wanted, and nodded.

"And in a chain business such as this one," she continued, "we only get a limited amount of supplies, or as this is a grocery store - we only get a limited amount of groceries each week - so will you please explain to me why you felt the need to take it upon yourself to dispose of some of our limited products?"

In addition to her lack of rise and fall in her syllables, she also used a lot of unnecessary words.

"Well… they were expired," I answered, shrugging.

"Expired," she said, nodding grimly. "Expired. What does that word mean to you, Embry?"

I blinked at her.

"Um, it means dead, in the literal sense. But I guess, here, it means that the food isn't good anymore," I said.

"Wrong, Mr. Call," she said, smiling widely, now.

_Ew._

"Wrong, Ma'am?" I responded.

"Wrong," she repeated. "Expired in the grocery business is merely a suggestion, Embry Call. The expiration date is a suggestion to the consumer that they should either eat the foods immediately, or they should purchase something with a later date. It doesn't mean they will die if they eat the foods - it's just a user-suggestion date. You were taught to put the foods that have been in the store the longest in the front, yes?"

"Yes, but - "

"But, nothing, Mr. Call. You were taught to put the foods that have been in the store the longest in the front. And that is what you will do. Or, you will find yourself out of a job. Is this understood?" she said, still smiling.

I really wished she would stop.

"Yes, Ma'am," I said, quickly instead.

I grimaced as soon as I left her office and headed back to do what I was supposed to be doing - stocking in the freezer aisle. I regularly volunteered for this, as none of the other people wanted the job, and it didn't bother me with my above average body temperature.

Gritting my teeth, I forced myself to remember why I was here again, working. Oh, right, I needed a job to help my mom with bills. Bills that she insisted I was running up because of my increased appetite. Now that I was a senior in high school, and didn't have as many classes, she decided it was time for me to help out with bills and chores.

And after being fired from three consecutive jobs in a row, this was pretty much a last resort. So, I was forced to put up with Miss Monotone, and smile as I watched people walk away with expired food that would surely give them food poisoning.

I wondered if they were allowed to sue for that. I wondered if I would go down with the company for not saying anything when they tossed something expired into their cart. Probably not. But I was pretty sure it made me a bad person.

"Embry Call, working man!" My pack brother, Jared, was sauntering towards me in the aisle, accompanied by his imprint a.k.a. future wife, Kim.

"You guys are going to get me fired," I said, grinning nonetheless.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Jared said, grinning back, as Kim smiled and said a quiet hello.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

At those words, Jared and Kim both blushed, unexpectedly. Well, actually, for Kim, blushing was always to be expected, but for Jared? Not going to lie. It was a little strange.

"What are you doing here?" Jared countered, obviously trying to change the subject. I let him, figuring that whatever it was, I would find out eventually. He had no secrets from me and he knew it.

"You know I work here now," I answered, in mock seriousness. "I have a dream, you know. I'm going to own this supermarket one day, and all the others on this chain."

Jared snorted. "No offense, Embry, but I think you can do better."

"Why, Jared, I had no idea you had such faith in me!" I said, grinning. "So, come on, what are you guys doing here? Not that I mind your company…"

"Um…" Jared said, trailing off. He looked to Kim for help.

Wordlessly, she held up her left hand and my eyes were drawn to the tiny silver diamond ring on her finger.

I gasped, dropped a huge box of frozen pea packages, and watched, horrified, as several of the bags burst and peas scattered in all different directions.

"Oh, no!" Kim gasped as well, echoing my thoughts, as Jared just stood there and laughed his head off.

I glared at him, and got down on my knees to gather the peas. Kim immediately dropped down to help me, hitting Jared lightly on the shoulder.

"There is a spill in aisle ten," Miss Monotone spoke over the loudspeaker. "Embry Call, Tobias Butcher, please report to aisle ten. There is a spill. Thank you."

"Actually, never mind what I said. Looks like you're exactly where you're supposed to be, Embry," Jared said, grinning. "Come on, Kim. Let's go before we get him in even more trouble."

With an apologetic glance in my direction, Kim followed after Jared.

"Congratulations," I called hoarsely after them.

* * *

"_Engaged_? Jared and Kim are _engaged_?" my mom said, after she had managed to pick her jaw up from the floor.

"I know!" I said, shamelessly, shaking my head.

"They only graduated last year," she said, shaking her head as well.

I shrugged. "I guess… when you're going to be together forever, there's no point in waiting," I responded.

"What?" she said, widening her eyes at me. "Embry, no! No, no, no! Don't you dare!"

"What?" I asked, alarmed. But, really, she was turning an alarming shade of purple. I wasn't aware that was possible. "Mom, what? Calm down!" I rose from my chair. I seriously thought she was going to faint. "_Breathe_, Mom!"

"You're acting like it's okay! To get married so young. That's not okay!" she said, protesting. "They're so young. They may think they're in love now, but they don't know if they're going to be together forever… So, please, promise me, that you won't ever jump into anything like that. Please?"

"I wasn't planning on it…" I said, confused.

"Promise?" she insisted. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. My mom was a bit overdramatic at times, and I had - mostly - learned to deal with it.

"Sure, sure," I said, and a pang shot through me as I realized what I'd said. I forced it down, and forced myself to forget it as my mom pulled me into a hug. Well, not really. Because she really couldn't physically pull me into anything. But she tried, and then she kind of gave up, and just threw her arms around me.

* * *

_There's really not much to do tonight -_

_Seems like there never is -_

_**- mean we can go home?**_

_Ooo, I'd love to!_

_- only wanna get back to Kim -_

_His new fiancee!_

_CONGRATULATIONS, JARED!_

_Awesome! Stop by tomorrow, so we can see -_

_Hey, Collin, can you help me with my -_

_**Do you guys really need me? Cuz if not, I'm gonna take off. I have a lot of homework to -**_

_But, tomorrow is -_

_- it's Saturday, isn't it?_

_Come on, Embry, stick around for a bit -_

_**I can't, guys! Sorry! I really need to stay on top of things if I'm going to graduate early.**_

_Right, I forgo - _

_- can't understand why you don't want to stay for the whole year -_

_It's senior year! Spend it with us!_

_- not like he doesn't see us all the time, anyway, ha -_

_See you, Embry!_

_Don't forget! My place tomorrow! Peace!_

_Ciao, Embry!_

I phased back, and had to adjust as suddenly my thoughts were mine and mine alone again. It was a feeling similar to whiplash. One second I was hearing so many voices in my head; we tended to overlap each other frequently. Not one of us can really control what we say and think to each other the same way we do out loud, so it was a job trying to follow conversations. We were used to each other's different "voices" and thought patterns by now, though.

By the time I got home and completely finished all of my homework, I was exhausted. All of my days were like this: school, work, patrol, homework. Sometimes homework came before patrol depending on when I had to work. Sometimes I didn't have to patrol at all. And as much as I loved my pack, my brothers, the rest of my family, those were the best nights, because I got to _relax_. And there weren't even any vampires in the vicinity. Patrolling was really just an excuse to not get rusty with our wolf forms. We averaged about a half hour to an hour a day, though I know that most of the guys did it a lot more than I did. I just didn't have the time anymore.

And I admit that… for certain reasons, being a wolf had lost some of its appeal.

The next day was Saturday, but as previously stated, I got no break at all. My job had scheduled me from nine to three. Directly after that, I was supposed to go to the library to study for a test I had on Monday, and then over to Emily's and Sam's for dinner. No break at all.

I kept my head down at work today after being berated yesterday about the mess in aisle ten. I thought Tobias was cool, but apparently he had been having a bad day because when he discovered that I caused the mess in aisle ten, he blew up. And ratted on me. Like a tattletale. A _four-year-old_ tattletale. Which caused Miss Monotone to chew me out. Again.

It also caused her to mutter something as I was leaving that sounded suspiciously like, "Strike two."

I willed the time to go by faster while keeping my mind on Emily's cooking, and miraculously, it seemed to work. Afterwards, I grabbed something to eat for lunch with my discount, slung my backpack full of school books over my shoulder, and then hightailed it to the library. I noted that it was raining, but that didn't deter me from eating on the way there. By the time I arrived, I had devoured my three ready-made sandwiches, four lunch box sized bags of chips, and a quart of Gatorade.

I pushed the door open and sighed as I was enveloped by the quiet. This was heaven compared to the noise of the pack. I definitely needed this pit-stop, whether I ended up studying or not, before going over to Emily's.

I nodded at the librarian on duty and received a curt nod back. They all knew me by now. I was in here as often as possible. Adjusting my backpack, so that I didn't knock over any unsuspecting stacks of books, I headed for my favorite round table in the back, right next to the gigantic window seat decorated with plants. The window seat wasn't actually for sitting, but I liked sitting at the table near it anyway.

I rounded the corner that would take me to my secluded spot only to find that someone else was already sitting there. A girl. About my age from the looks of it, but I couldn't really tell because her head was down, and she was surrounded by books.

I sighed. I didn't mind sharing the table. I really didn't, but I had been hoping for some alone time. And then, there was the fact that _she _might not want to share the table. It was worth a shot, though.

I walked up to her, surprised that she didn't seem to notice me approaching at all. I guess my wolfy feet were stealthier than I had given them credit for. I got right next to her and cleared my throat, but she just turned a page in her book and ignored me.

_Um… okay_.

I started to turn, but then I spotted through the curtain of her hair that she had earphones on. So instead of leaving, I prayed it wouldn't scare her, and I tapped her on the shoulder. It didn't work. It scared her.

She jumped and turned to face me. I was ready to meet her with an apologetic expression, but the minute her eyes met mine, everything in me that was once solid had instantly liquefied.

Forks was not a big town, by any means. Consequently, La Push was not a particularly large reservation. But I had never seen this girl before, and I knew that if I had, I would have remembered her.

Because, _fuck_. I had just _imprinted_.

Her eyes widened, and everything in me screamed at me to take a step back, that I was possibly making her uncomfortable, but I was mesmerized. Stuck, even. I couldn't move, and I desperately wanted to. It was only when she pointed to her mouth and then her ear that I was even able to blink.

"I'm sorry," I said, forcing myself to back off, back away.

She gave me a look I couldn't decipher, and I repeated my words.

"Hi," I said, trying not to appear too eager. I didn't want to scare her away. "I'm Embry Call." I shrugged out of my backpack, and held out my hand for her to shake, and she gave me the same strange look before hesitantly placing her hand in mine.

The happiness that radiated through me then, at that tiny bit of contact, made me feel like every inch of the virgin that I was. I felt my face getting hot, and was grateful that imprinted couples couldn't read each other's minds like the pack could. _Wait, Embry, slow down_. I was getting _way _ahead of myself. We weren't a couple! I didn't even know her name!

"What's your name?" I asked, reluctant to let her hand go. But I had to because she pulled away as soon as I started speaking again.

She opened her mouth as if about to speak, and then… didn't say anything. Once again, she repeated the movement from earlier. She pointed to her mouth, then lightly skimmed her finger across her cheek to her right ear.

"Your… ipod?" I asked, confused. But, strangely, even with my werewolf hearing, I couldn't hear anything coming from her earphones.

Her lips moved as if she was chewing on the inside of her cheek, and then she held up both of her hands, palms facing herself, and wiggled her fingers. I just stared at her, perplexed.

Moving rapidly, she closed her book, reached down and pulled a small notepad out of her bag. She found a pen on the table, and wrote quickly on the notepad. My heart leapt into my throat, as my mind raced over the possibility that she was giving me her phone number.

But then, she slid a note across to me, and quick-as-lightning, before I could think of anything to say, she had packed her back and was practically running out of the doors.

I looked down at the note. In shaky handwriting was written:

**I sory. I am Deaf. That mean cant hear you. You can have your tabble**_**.**_

And further down it read:

**My name Cellie**_**.**_

I sat down hard in the chair she had just vacated, my legs giving out from under me.

"_Fuck_," I said loudly.

* * *

Needless to say, I didn't get any studying done, and I was practically hyperventilating by the time I reached Emily's and Sam's.

As soon as I walked into the kitchen area the guys could tell something was wrong with me.

"What's up, Embry?" Emily asked, softly, and everyone gave me concerned looks. 'Everyone' included Sam, Jared, Kim, Quil, Paul, Rachel, Brady, Collin, and Seth.

There was no point in hiding it. I crossed my arms in a typical 'I'm Paul and I'm uncomfortable' pose and blurted, "I… imprinted."

For about three seconds there was absolute silence, and then a cacophony of noise erupted in the room. I just stood and waited for everyone to notice that I wasn't exactly jumping for joy. It didn't take long.

"Wait, isn't this supposed to be a good thing?" Collin spoke up, and at that, everyone quickly shut up. All eyes returned to me.

I clenched my right fist, and unfolded the note that I still hadn't put down.

**I sory. I am Deaf. That mean cant hear you. You can have your tabble**_**.**_

**My name Cellie**_**.**_

I took a deep breath. "She… she's Deaf."

Absolute silence reigned for a second, and then -

"Oh, Embry," Emily breathed.

"But, she - she knew which table was mine. She was sitting there. I - I think she's seen me before," I said, suddenly wanting to defend my imprint, this girl that I didn't even know.

"It's a possibility," Kim spoke up, blushing as usual. She snuck a look at Jared, who grinned back at her, and blushing even more, she looked away from him.

"So… what are you going to do?" Paul asked, bluntly. "Can she lip-read?"

"Are you going to learn Sign Language?" Rachel interrupted him, excitedly. Naturally, she was the only one who could get away with that.

"I don't know," I said, suddenly feeling very overwhelmed. I hadn't even thought of that. _Could _she lip-read? I really, really hoped so. I mean, I had asked her name, and hopefully she understood me, and maybe that was the reason she had written it down. Maybe. Or maybe she wanted me to know her name.

_Or maybe she was just being polite_.

"So what's her name? What does she look like?" Seth asked, eagerly.

I hesitated, clenching the piece of paper tight in my fist.

**My name Cellie.**

I knew her name. Well, I knew how to _spell _it, but I realized then that I didn't know how to pronounce it. Was it 'Sell-E'… 'Kell-E?' How frustrating.

"Cellie," I said, taking a chance and going with the S sound. If I was wrong and had to correct them later, they wouldn't hold it against me.

"And she's… beautiful," I said, my voice a little above a whisper. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was aware that this wasn't normal behavior for me. Embry Call? Shy? _Never_. But here you have it.

"She's… she's black, a little darker than me. And she has these _incredible _brown eyes. So expressive. And… and her hair is dark, and long, and straight, and shiny…" My voice trailed off and I looked up to find the guys, plus Kim and Emily, grinning at me.

"Sounds like you're in love," Sam said, smiling. Somehow, he had navigated over to where Emily was, and they were holding hands.

I shook my head. "I don't even know her."

"He means, 'Not yet,'" Brady finally spoke up, rolling his eyes. We knew he found the whole imprinting idea stupid. But at the same time, we all knew he was secretly wishing it would happen to him.

"So what are you going to do?" Paul asked again, as Emily detached herself from Sam and started putting heaps of food on individual plates. Kim moved to help, and as a result, so did Jared.

I didn't know. What I _wanted _to do was dress up, do a rendition of Little Orphan Annie's "It's A Hard Knock Life," with all the guys as my back up singers, Broadway musical style.

But at the same time, I was seized with the desire to run out into the rain and shout, "YES!" several times while simultaneously pumping my fist into the air until someone called the police on me for disrupting the quiet.

Thankfully, both of these wishes were tugging at me equally which resulted in me not moving a muscle, and instead just looking at Paul wordlessly, while fighting the urge to dissolve into hysterical giggles.

_Wow_. I needed some serious sleep.

"I don't know," I finally said. "I… I guess tomorrow I'm going back to the library."

* * *

I didn't have to work on Sunday, but I had planned to spend the day with my mom. She wanted to have a scary movie marathon, but I had to cancel. I felt bad about it, but told her that I had to study, and promised I would make it up to her. She muttered something about straight A's that I pretended not to hear on my way out the door.

I raced to the library. I couldn't get there fast enough. Breezing by the people at the front door, I rounded my corner and came face to face with -

No one.

She wasn't there.

The disappointment that radiated through me at that moment was almost physical.

And then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around, grinning, and met another librarian.

"Is your name Embry Call?" he asked.

"Yes?" I said, hopefully. Maybe she had found out my name and left some kind of message for me.

"You dropped this yesterday," he said, holding up my math book.

My eyes widened. My bag _had _felt suspiciously light on my way to Emily's and Sam's, but I had figured it was metaphorical. As in, my mental burdens outweighed my physical ones. Or something.

_Right_.

"Thanks," I muttered, disappointment piercing me through a second time.

He gave me a tight smile, and turned to leave.

"Wait," I said, acting on instinct. He stopped, and turned back, one eyebrow raised and I paused for a moment to admire that. It was something I had alwas wanted, but had never been able to do.

"Yes?" he said, impatiently.

"Oh, sorry. I was wondering if you knew of anyone named… Cellie?" I asked, pronouncing it with the S sound again. "Or… Cellie?" This time I pronounced it with the K sound.

"No, sorry. Never heard of her." He started to leave again.

"Are you sure?" I persisted. "She's… Deaf. And she had earphones in her ears yesterday…" But I realized that he wouldn't know she was Deaf if he had never tried to speak to her. I sure hadn't known.

He continued to shake his head.

"She's black," I say, a little desperately now. "And she's… well, she's beautiful." I blushed at this. "She's short, way shorter than I am, but I think she's around my age. Her ipod was… blue, I think."

The guy was smirking now. "Do you mean her?" he said, walking from behind the shelves to point to someone inside of a glass room.

I didn't need my werewolf vision to realize that it was her. My heartbeat sped up, and I was barely aware of him walking away. I'm sure he thought I was an idiot, but I didn't care.

Before I realized it, I was halfway across the library, and standing in front of the glass room. I put my hand on the glass wall. The sign on the door read: QUIET STUDY AREA. NO TALKING PLEASE. EARPHONES REQUIRED WITH MUSIC AND AUDIO RECORDINGS. NO STUDY GROUPS.

"_Cellie_," I whispered, hoping that I was pronouncing it right. Even though I knew she wouldn't be able to hear me say it, for some reason it was important that I got her name right.

Nervous suddenly, I hung back. What if I went in there and she didn't want to talk to me? I wasn't prepared to face possible rejection. I mean… she had told me her name. That counted for something, right?

Before I was ready, she looked up and our eyes met. Her eyes glanced at my hand, which I realized was still on the glass wall, and she raised her hand in a tentative wave, an obvious question in her eyes. I remembered to breathe, forced myself to smile, and was awarded with a slow easy grin that expanded until the expression enveloped her entire face.

I gasped, overwhelmed by her beauty, and was surprised to find that it literally took my breath away. If possible, my heartbeat doubled in pace. I felt light-headed, dizzy, and all from a _smile_? I took a step back, letting my hand drop. Was this how imprinting felt?

I watched as she suddenly turned and started scribbling on a note. Then, she came over to the glass wall, and pressed the piece of paper on it. I looked at it to see that she had drawn a picture. It was my round table with the window seat behind it. There were two characters that represented the two of us. Except there was a question mark over her character's head.

_Was this her way of asking if she could sit with me?_

I really, really hoped so, and I nodded _Yes!_ fervently.

Once again, I was rewarded with a heart-stopping grin, and I forced myself to take another step back. She went back to her space and gathered her things, and together we walked over to my round table.

"Hi," I finally said, after we sat down. I made sure she could see my mouth. To my surprise, she laughed. Loudly. Startled, I stared at her, and she waved at me again.

_Hi_, she mouthed back, and I grinned. So she _could _read lips.

"My name is Embry," I said. But then her face expression quickly changed to one of confusion. Okay, so maybe she _couldn't _read lips.

"I…" I didn't know what to say.

I watched as she started to chew the inside of her cheek again. Then her hands started moving rapidly. Sign Language. My heart sank. I didn't understand. She picked up her notepad, wrote something, and then pushed it and her pen across the table to me.

**What your name, **she had written.

**Embry**, I wrote back, quickly. **And yours is Cellie, right?**

I slid the notebook back across the table to her.

I watched her lips move as she read what I had written. She looked up and leaned her head to one side.

_Em-bee,_ she mouthed, and I smiled.

"Cellie," I said out loud, but she shook her head. "No?" I was confused. Even if I wasn't pronouncing it right, how did she know?

"_Cha_… _Lee_," she said out loud. Really loud. Instinctively, I put my finger to my lips and made the 'Shhh,' sound, and she smiled at me. "_Cha… Lee_," she whispered, instead, and mimicked someone playing an instrument.

"Chel-lee?" I said, and she grinned. "Chel-lee… Oh! Like a _cello_!" I smiled back, unexpectedly proud of myself.

I wondered how she could tell the difference? I figured it probably _looked _different coming out of my mouth, and I tried saying the name both ways. _Huh_. I suppose it did look different.

She started signing again, and my smile disappeared. She held up a fist and made a knocking motion. Then, she pointed to herself, put her hand over her heart, took two fingers from each hand and made an X with them, twice. She, then held up one hand and did something weird with her fingers.

I blinked.

She grinned. She pointed to herself again, and made a motion that signaled I was to do the same. So I did. Once again, she put her hand over her heart, and I copied her. She made the X again twice, and so did I. When she did the last finger-thing, however, and I went to copy her, she shook her head.

She turned the page and wrote in big letters, **CELLIE. **And further down, she wrote, **EMBRY. **My heart fluttered as I watched her write my name, and I felt silly.

She showed me, pointed to her name, and did the thing with the fingers again. When I still didn't get it, she pointed to each letter, and then it clicked that she was spelling her _name_. With her _fingers_. Cool!

_C-E-L-L-I-E, _she signed, and pointed to herself again. Then she repeated the series of signs from earlier, and signed her name at the end.

She pointed to me, did the X thing, and signed, _E-M-B-R-Y._

By now I had guessed that the series of signs meant something to the equivalent of, "My name is." So, feeling bold, I signed the words first, and then, _E-M-B-R-Y._

She laughed out loud, which caused me to laugh, too. Her laugh was loud, happy, and infectious, and I wondered briefly if it was like that because she couldn't hear herself, or if she would have laughed like that regardless. I made the, 'Shhh,' motion again, and was stunned when she rolled her eyes. I had to hold in my own laughter at that.

Then, she signed, _HI. MY NAME C-E-L-L-I-E. YOUR NAME WHAT?_

And smiling so hard I thought my face would crack, I signed back, _HI C-E-L-L-I-E. MY NAME E-M-B-R-Y._

Holding her left palm up, she slid her right hand across it. She lifted both of her pointer fingers, one of them away from her body, and one of them close to her. She had them 'walk' in the air, and meet in the middle. I guessed correctly that one was meant to represent me and the other, her. And then she pointed to me.

On the piece of paper, she wrote, **Nice met you. **She signed the second series of signs again,

_HI. MY NAME C-E-L-L-I-E. YOU NAME E-M-B-R-Y. NICE MEET YOU. _

I felt my throat catch. She had _no _idea. No idea how _nice _it was.

_HI, C-E-L-L-I-E,_ I signed, hoping she wouldn't notice the moisture that had suddenly formed in my eyes. I blinked it back. _NICE MEET YOU._

_* * *_

A/N: Again, if you would be so kind as to post a review. I'm not asking for much, just a line or two. Please, let me know what you think. Will this fanfic swim or sink…?

_- FadingSlowly_


	2. CELLIE OK?

A/N: Wow, I didn't expect any kind of response at all for this story, but I got more reviews for this one than the other one I posted. Thanks so much you guys! You totally inspired me, so as a reward, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

TWO

* * *

**Differentiate y = (3x****2****+5)****1/x**

I stared down at the problem on my paper as I sat in my advanced calculus class. It was test-taking time, and I was totally screwed. _This _was the effect of spending the entire day yesterday in the library, and not once taking a book out of my bag. _Damn it_.

But I wouldn't take back the time I spent with her.

I took a deep breath, and looked further down the paper hoping to see something that looked inviting.

**Differentiate y = 7x(cos x)^x/2**

_Yeah, no_. This wasn't going to work out.

I stood up and Mrs. Mahogany gave me a surprised look. "Embry? Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I don't feel well," I grunted, trying my best to fake an 'I have a stomachache' look.

She gave me a searching look, but it must have passed her inspection because she waved me out with a simple, "Please see me about making up this test."

I practically flew out of the room, and slowed my walk when I reached my locker. _What now_? The nurse could either send me back to class after fifteen minutes, which meant that I would still have to at least start the test, or I could carry it a bit further and get sent home. Technically I was 18, so I wouldn't have to worry about calling my mom to come sign me out of school. I could do it myself.

But did I really want to miss all of my other classes? That was just more work to be done later.

I groaned. And _this _was supposed to be my _easy _year!

Thinking fast, before someone caught me loitering in the hallway, I ducked into a bathroom. Maybe I could just spend the rest of the class time in here… studying. I locked myself into a stall. If anyone came in, I'd just pretend to be sick, or something.

An hour and a half later, I left the bathroom as the bell rang feeling accomplished. I made it to my next class early, AP English, and was just in time to hear someone say something about our five-page paper being due today.

… _fuck_.

* * *

I hated lying. I really did. I hated even more that people nearly always believed me when I did because they knew I wasn't a liar, and I seemed to have a natural talent for it.

_But, it was necessary_, I argued with my conscience, and now I had a five page paper to be done with by tomorrow morning. Which, naturally, would involve more lying in order to get it done.

But now, I had another problem to deal with. Because I had skipped out on my test, I had to stay after sometime this week to take that test. And I worked every day this week, except tomorrow. And Friday. Friday, none of the teachers stayed after. But tomorrow was the day I had told Cellie I was coming back to the library. Right after school.

Well, now _that _couldn't happen. Because I had to switch workdays with someone. And in order to not work _today_, I had to work _tomorrow_.

So now I was heading to the library to cancel our plans, and I felt terrible. What if she didn't understand that I really couldn't make it, and that there was nothing I could do because of a stupid English paper?

Another thought crossed my mind. Did _she _go to school? And if so, which one? I knew enough to know that there were no Deaf schools in La Push. Or Forks. Or Port Angeles. And if there was one in Seattle - which I doubted - it would be one hell of a commute.

I got to the library and headed to our round table. She wasn't there. Heart pounding, I went to the glass study room, and peeked in. She wasn't there, either.

"Fuck, man!" I said, completely frustrated.

"SHHH!" someone said, but I didn't even turn around to acknowledge it.

I stood there and made myself calm down.

_Okay, so, she's not here. What to do, what to do?_

I turned towards the front checkout counter and saw the same dude who had been here Sunday scanning some books.

"Hey, man," I said, walking over to him.

He glanced up. "Hey," he answered in a voice that clearly meant, 'Go away.'

"Would you mind giving someone a message for me?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, after a moment. Then, he turned around and continued to log books, or whatever he had been doing.

I glared at him, and continued to stand there until he acknowledged my presence.

"Can I help you?" he finally said.

"Are you going to be here tomorrow?" I asked, persistent.

"I'm not allowed to give out employee schedules," he said, automatically.

"I'm not asking for that. I just want to know - "

"I'm not allowed to give out employee schedules," he interrupted. Then, he leaned towards me, and continued in a whisper, "And between you and me, you're scary. I don't want you to know when I work. You might come back."

I just stared at him, dumbfounded. _Was he serious?_

"You're very… unhelpful," I finally said.

"And you're very… tall. Have a nice day," he said, without turning back around to face me.

_What the hell?_

I huffed and stormed back to my round table. I ripped a strip of paper out of a notebook I pulled out of my backpack, and wrote:

**Cellie, I'm so sorry, but I can't make it today. I had to work. If you can come back, I'll be here FRIDAY right after school. I PROMISE.**

**- Embry.**

And praying she would find it, I wrapped it around a rung on the back of the chair she had sat in yesterday.

I really, really hoped she would find it.

* * *

It was torture to sit in school after classes the following day and take that test. I found myself wishing I had just taken the F, but I knew in the long run that _that _wouldn't have been too smart.

As soon as I finished - it took me two hours - I was prepared to sprint all the way to the library, but Quil was waiting for me outside the school.

"Embry!" he said as soon as he saw me.

"What is it?" I asked. I could tell by his face expression alone that something was wrong, and the tone of his voice confirmed it.

"Somebody - Collin, I think - came across a trail in the woods. We think it might be a _seasoned traveler_," he replied, seriously.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that traveler meant 'vampire.' Eyes widening, I followed him to his car, and he drove to the woods behind the school and parked. We stripped, threw our clothes in his car, and then phased quickly.

Immediately, we were assaulted by our brothers' voices.

_Assaulted? Damn, Embry…_

_- strong word._

_Shut up, guys. We need to -_

_Is everyone here?_

_Well, Leah - _

_Forget Leah._

_Everyone else is here. The younger ones -_

_- newer ones, you mean. I'm not young -_

_Where's Seth? He was supposed to meet me after school -_

_We don't need everybody, anyway._

_**So, why didn't you leave me alone? **_

The thought was automatic, as my thoughts just _were_, and there was nothing I could do about it. I felt hurt emanating from a few of the guys.

_Ouch, Embry._

_Phase back, then._

Of course, their thoughts were automatic, too. I didn't even have to try to explain as moments from Sunday with Cellie flew through my mind. I wanted to go to the library. And they knew it now because they could practically _feel _my resentment from having been summoned here.

_You don't have to be here, Embry. _That thought came from Sam, but it didn't come off defensively. It was sort of apologetic.

_**I'm already here, now.**_

_Why are we here?_

_Vampire. Somebody picked up a -_

_LOOK, I WANT EVERYBODY - _That was Sam again. And now, he was using his alpha voice, which unfortunately lacked the authority to make everyone shut up. He had tried before, but found that he couldn't stop thoughts. He could only stop actions.

_- peanut butter and jelly… Mmmm, peach cobbler -_

_- wonder what I got on that test?_

_You failed. Probably._

_Fuck you, Paul._

_- listening to you, Sam. I'm trying to any -_

_SPREAD OUT AROUND -_

_- baked beans… apple pie… - _

_No, thank you, I have a girlfriend. I'm good -_

_- THE PERIMETER. YOU KNOW - _

_**- really wish everyone could shut up -**_

_So do I._

_- OUR LIMITS. QUICK - _

_- so fucking hot - I just want to -_

_- stop, Collin! Stop!_

_I'll never look at her the same way -_

_- Dude, that's not the same girl! That's my sister! He's not -_

_- fuck her over her fucking desk -_

_DO A HALF AN HOUR SEARCH._

_- she IS pretty hot -_

_Britney! Britney! Britney!_

_MEET BACK HERE IN AN HOUR -_

_**Please, hurry up, Sam.**_

_- THEN EMILY'S._

_- maybe hotdogs? Or hamburgers? Pizza, or -_

_BETTER WITHOUT -_

_Britney has a boyfriend._

_OVERLAPPING THOUGHTS._

_* * *_

If there was a vampire, he left just as soon as he'd come. Hopefully, he had picked up our scent and that was the reason why. We came to that conclusion at Emily's, but Sam still wanted us to double patrol for the next two weeks just in case. I had groaned out loud at the thought, but he ignored me. He was able to do that now that we weren't in each other's heads anymore.

Now I walked home, slowly, trying to ignore all the voices in my head that screamed that I had a mountain of homework due tomorrow, and that I really should have been walking faster. At least all of these voices were mine. But still, it resulted in a massive headache. And yes, shape shifters could get headaches. Apparently, since it wasn't a physical sickness, my constant 'fever' didn't 'burn it off' like everything else.

I groaned and flopped onto the living room couch. It _felt _physical. And to top it off, I was upset because by the time we were finished with everything, the library was closed. I know because I checked.

"Embry, hon? I thought you had to work today?" my mom asked, as she came in ten minutes later with a stack of groceries. I was still on the couch.

"I switched with someone yesterday. Had a lot of homework," I mumbled. The throw pillow on this couch looked extremely inviting, but I knew I couldn't succumb. I just didn't have _time_. Even now, I was wasting it.

"Oh, before I forget, Rachel Black called. Uh, she said something about wanting to know how the Sign Language was coming along? At least, I think that's what she said. I think it was your friends who were laughing so loudly in the background, so…" Mom trailed off, shrugging.

I just groaned again.

"What's she talking about?" she asked, curiously, while turning around to put the groceries away.

I really wasn't in the mood to tell her, so I just shrugged when she turned back around. I figured it wasn't a lie if I didn't say anything. But I felt guilty, regardless.

"So, Friday! You don't have to work, right? I was thinking we could reschedule our movie night for then. What do you say? We might even be able to _go _to the movies if you want. I have the night shift, so as long as we went right after school, I'm pretty sure we could make it there and back - "

"Sure, okay, sure," I said, pushing myself up from the couch. She acted like she didn't hear me and kept right on talking. Distractedly, I went to kiss her cheek, and then went up to my room.

The next morning came without warning and too little sleep, as most of them tended to do. Yawning, I prayed that I wouldn't pass out in my first class, and I got dressed, ate, showered, and then I realized that I had done that in the wrong order. So it took me longer than anticipated to get to school due to the fact that I had to change out of soaking wet clothes, and I just barely managed to slide into my seat when the bell rang.

"Cutting it close," Quil muttered from behind me. "And why'd you leave so early last night? You totally missed the fried chicken Kim and Emily surprised us with!"

I didn't get a chance to answer him because right then, the teacher swept into the room and started handing back papers. Thankfully, this wasn't a test I had missed, and he smacked mine on the desk, face down. I turned it over to see a glaringly red "**A+**" shining up at me in all it's Sharpie'd glory.

"Nice!" Quil said, having stood up to look over my shoulder.

"Sit down, Ateara," Mr. Boris said, smacking Quil's paper on his desk as well.

I turned around. "What'd you get?"

"B," he said, shrugging. "Good enough." I grinned.

"Hey, so… tell me about… _her_," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I copied his shrug. "Not much to tell," I answered, suddenly uncomfortable. All of the guys knew that Cellie had taught me a few words in Sign Language, having seen it in my head.

"Have you seen her again since Sunday?"

"No. You _know _I haven't," I said, rolling my eyes. "No time."

"Make time," Quil said. "She's your imprint. That makes her a priority."

For some reason, his nonchalant tone got to me.

"I _know_," I snapped, glaring at him. "I've been thinking about her every second, wishing there was some way I could get in touch with her. It's not that I have any other choice, _but _to think about her. Even if I did have a choice, though, she's Deaf, and I - I'm _busy_. It's not like I can just pick up the phone…"

"Hey," he said, his voice quieter. "Sorry."

I sighed. "It's cool."

Mr. Boris gave a tiny cough that indicated he was ready to start class, and I turned around in my seat.

From behind me, I heard Quil whisper, "Don't worry. She'll be there Friday."

* * *

Between school, work, and double patrols, _and _checking the library every chance I got for maybe a glimpse of Cellie, you'd think time would've flown by. But no. Time hated me, apparently. So, instead it slowed down. And sometimes went backwards. Which was _so _not cool.

By the time Friday came around, I was having serious separation anxiety. I couldn't concentrate on anything. And we had just gotten assigned two major projects, one of which was a group project, and both due in a month. Joy. I had no idea what either of them were about. I wasn't even sure which classes had assigned them.

As soon as the bell rang, I took off for the library, completely ignoring Quil as he called my name. _No_. I would not get sucked into shape shifter drama today.

Twenty minutes later - a record! Even for me - I burst through the double doors, totally not paying attention, and collided with someone causing them to go crashing to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, horrified. I hoped nothing on this person - it was a girl - was broken. Thankfully, I didn't smell any blood, either.

I reached down to help her up, and at first, she glared at me. But then, when she saw my face, her glare almost instantly transformed into a smile. I fought the surprising urge to roll my eyes. At first, I had totally been happy about all the attention I received from girls, women, even the occasional dude. Though, I didn't go for any of _them_. I didn't usually go for the girls, either, but I had definitely flirted. Now, though, I realized that I didn't find anyone else nearly as attractive as Cellie. Everyone kind of looked the same to me now. I knew it was a side-effect of imprinting, having experienced it through some of the guys' heads. So right now, instead of being flattered, I was just mildly annoyed.

"Oh, it's _fine_," she said, taking my offered hand. "Don't I know you?"

"I doubt it," I said, helping her up. I leaned down to help her pick up her books, and in a total cliché, we bumped heads.

"Ow!" she said, and I was once again, horrified. There was a red bruise already forming on her head, and I hadn't even felt pain.

"God, I'm sorry," I said, again, but she just giggled.

"I'm Lorene," she said, sticking out her hand.

"Embry," I sighed, reluctantly. "Sorry for…" I gestured awkwardly to her head and then the floor. "I really have to go, though - "

"Wait," she said, quickly pulling out a notebook. She sat her things on a nearby table, and started scribbling something.

"_No_, I - I'm sorry, I - I'm not interested," I stammered, and her face fell.

Then, she gave me a tight smile. "In case you change your mind," she said, pressing her phone number into my hand anyway. She walked past me out of the doors, and I turned around, ready to give it back and _insist _that I really wasn't interested when I saw her. Not _her_, but -

_Cellie_.

Instantly, I relaxed and my entire mood changed from tense to bordering on euphoria. But when I reached out to, I don't know, touch her, or something, to make sure she was real, she - disappeared.

Not _literally_, of course.

No, what actually happened was that she turned her back on me and started to walk away.

Surprised, I just kind of stayed there for a second. Then reality set in, and I pushed through the doors after her.

"Cellie!" I called, but she continued to walk, now halfway across the parking lot. _Of course. Right._ Feeling stupid, I ran and caught up to her, tapping her on the shoulder.

She shrugged me off and kept walking.

Stunned, I stood there for another second. _Did I do something wrong?_

I caught up to her again, but this time, I cut her off by stepping in front of her. She _glared _at me, and made to walk around me, but acting purely on instinct, I grabbed her shoulders.

Her mouth opened in surprise and she stepped back. Then, she started signing rapidly. Her movements were short, sharp, and… _angry_. I felt my heart sink, and my stomach started to clench up with worry.

"I don't understand," I said, trying to convey confusion. "What did I _do_?"

She let out an angry huff, and then pulled a small notepad out of her pocket. She pulled her backpack off, and started to rummage for a pen, but she couldn't find one. I pulled my backpack off, and gave her mine, and she actually _snatched _it from me.

Then she narrowed her eyes at me and started to write, or draw. When she was done, she passed it to me, and I saw a picture of my round table, and the character meant to represent her in the seat she had used on Sunday. In my seat, she had drawn a large calendar. But instead of dates, it just had question marks under the Tuesday, the Wednesday, and the Thursday.

The message was clear, and I don't think I had ever felt so horrible. Had she really been here every day _waiting _for me? Was that why she was back here today?

I wrote,

**SORRY.**

And then,

**I left you a note, but someone must have grabbed it. You didn't get it, did you? I'm so sorry.**

I suppressed the sudden urge to draw a giant heart around the first 'sorry,' and just handed the notepad back to her. I watched as she read it and her eyebrows knitted in confusion. She looked up at me and shook her head, and my heart sank a bit further. She didn't understand. She started signing again, and I reached out to take the notepad from her.

This time I wrote,

**I'm sorry. I had school.**

I passed it back to her, hoping she would understand. She read it and looked up at me. She pointed to the word 'school,' and made a sort of clapping motion with one of her hands over the other one. Her palms touched twice. She pointed to 'school' again, and I nodded.

I signed, _SCHOOL_, and I nodded again.

This time she pointed to the word, 'sorry,' and made a fist over her heart. She rubbed it in a very tiny circular motion, knuckles pointed towards herself. I repeated it.

And then I signed, _E-M-B-R-Y SORRY, C-E-L-L-I-E. E-M-B-R-Y SCHOOL._

I watched as her eyes widened in surprise, and then was rewarded as an unexpected laugh practically exploded out of her face, as if she had just been holding it back. I grinned in answer, and signed,

_SORRY, _again.

She mouthed, "_Okay_," and signed a word with one hand that was obviously, _O.K._ It even _looked _like the letters, 'O. K.'

_C-E-L-L-I-E SCHOOL? _I signed, remembering my thought from earlier. _Was _there a Deaf school around here? How old was she anyway?

She shook her head and signed, _NO. C-E-L-L-I-E NO SCHOOL._ She bit the inside of her cheek, and I recognized it as one of her nervous gestures.

I quickly signed, _C-E-L-L-I-E O.K.? _and smiled, hesitantly.

She gave me a searching look, then she finally smiled back and did the knocking motion with her fist before signing,

_C-E-L-L-I-E O.K._

* * *

We stayed until the library closed, and she taught me the alphabet. I knew that this was necessary for me to be able to talk to her eventually, but I wished there was a faster way. I was starting to realize that things that I took for granted didn't even register on her radar. Like when the loudspeaker announced that the library was closing in twenty minutes and she didn't even look up. Sometimes she just plain didn't understand what I was talking about, and simply shrugged. But I had to admire her perseverance. She kept signing,

_WHAT? WHAT? _until I figured out a way to explain it to her. My way usually involved charades and lots of laughter, and when she saw any frustration in my expression, she would sign,

_NO MAD. NO MAD. E-M-B-R-Y O.K. _and something else that I think meant, 'patience.'

When the library closed, we waited for her mom to pick her up. For, 'mom,' she held one hand in front of her face, fingers spread out, and touched her thumb to her chin.

_MOM DRIVE C-A-R._

I nodded. _E-M-B-R-Y WAIT, _I signed, and she grinned.

_YOU MOM DRIVE C-A-R? _she asked, and I assumed she was asking if my mom would come pick me up.

I shook my head. _ME MOM NO DRIVE C-A-R. E-M-B-R-Y… _I mimed walking and she laughed and signed it for me. As always, I had to remember to breathe as her laughter caused my heart to skip multiple beats.

Her mom arrived, and I watched from a distance as they started signing rapidly. I noticed that they had to sign before her mom started driving, and with a pang, I realized that she had to endure 'silent' car rides as well, unless there was someone in the back who could sign with her. Because her mom couldn't sign while driving.

After they left, I walked home, my heart feeling lighter than it had felt the entire week. I _liked _Cellie. I liked being around her. This is what being around her did to me. Still grinning my head off, I entered my house to find it completely empty.

"Mom?" I called. _Huh_. She wasn't here.

I went in the kitchen, the refrigerator always my first pit stop on the way to my room. And that's when I saw it, stuck to the fridge with a magnet:

**Thought we had a 'date' today, but once again, you blew me off. Don't bother rescheduling.**

_Shit._ I had completely forgotten. She _had _said something about wanting to hang out today, hadn't she? But just as quickly as guilt and regret set in, it left again to be replaced with anger.

_Well, it was her fault_. She's the one who wanted me to get a job, and she should realize that I'm stretched too thin. She shouldn't expect the world from me when I barely had time for myself.

Or Cellie.

Speaking of Cellie, she wanted to meet again tomorrow, and I readily agreed. I had to work in the morning, so we agreed to meet at four, which gave us only a little time in the library, since it closed early on Saturdays.

And I didn't mind… because I wanted to ask her on a date for afterwards.

Except, I got nervous just thinking about it. She couldn't know about the imprinting thing, but she had to know I was attracted to her. I wasn't exactly subtle with the openmouthed staring. Unless, of course, she mistook it for confusion, or lack of understanding something she was trying to teach me. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I noted that it was growing longer and I needed to get it cut again.

How could I _not _be attracted to her, though? I meant what I said before. She was absolutely the most incredible looking creature I had ever come across. And I swear that even if I hadn't imprinted, she would have been _exactly _my type. For one, she was _funny_. She had an excellent sense of humor. For two, she was patient. And while I was usually a very laid back guy - the stress I had been under lately didn't count - I swear she had me beat in that aspect, too.

I turned my attention back to the note. It annoyed me, sure. Sometimes she was kind of childish. But I did love my mom, and with no other kids and only the occasional boyfriend for her, we were used to only really having each other. And I did feel at least a little guilty for breaking our 'date.'

Acting on impulse, I jumped up and opened the freezer. Maybe she wouldn't be as upset if I made it up to her by fixing one of her favorite meals. I took out the necessary ingredients, and then changed my mind deciding I would take a shower first. I went to shower, and afterwards, I came back to the kitchen.

I put everything together and set the oven timer. Then I sat on the couch to wait, and flipped the TV on.

* * *

"_DAMN IT, EMBRY, WHAT DID YOU DO_?"

I sat up from the couch with a jolt, and turned towards the direction of the voice. The first thing I was aware of was the smell of smoke. The second thing was the sight of it. Coming from the oven.

Dread filled me as I jumped up to find my mom frantically fanning the oven. _Oh, no! The food!_

We worked together and managed to put out the fire before it started, and when we had gotten everything cleaned up, she leaned against the counter and simply stared at me.

"_Well_?" she said, angrily. I winced.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I was just trying to - "

"What? Burn the house down? What _possessed _you to - ?"

"I was trying to do something nice for you," I said, apologetically. I knew I had screwed up big time.

"Well you failed. Royally. How could you fall asleep with something in the oven? You could have died!"

"I know. I'm sorry," I repeated, staring at the floor. Though I knew I wouldn't have died with my super powers and all, she _didn't _know about that, and wisely I decided to keep my mouth shut. Strangely, however, I couldn't help thinking that even as bad as I felt now, it didn't even compare to how bad I had felt when I had disappointed Cellie.

"If you were tired, then you shouldn't have tried to cook," she snapped.

"Mom, come on, I'm sorry! It's not like I fell asleep on _purpose_."

"If you were here like you said you'd be, you wouldn't have needed to try to make it up to me," she said.

_Enough with the petty jabs!_

She glared at me. "So are you going to tell me where you were and why exactly you were so tired?"

"I…" But still, something told me not to tell her. Not with the mood she was in. If I was going to tell her about Cellie, I needed her to have a more receptive attitude. I shut my mouth and looked away from her glare.

"So you're not going to tell me?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. I didn't say anything, and she let out an angry breath.

"_Fine_," she snapped. "Fine, then, you're grounded."

"What?" I stared, openmouthed.

"You heard me. _Grounded_. I don't want you to set foot outside of this house unless you're going to school. No hanging out with your friends, no helping Sam unless he calls me _himself_."

"Oh, Mom!" I protested. "Come on, I'm eighteen!"

She shook her head, eyes blazing and I knew that was absolutely the wrong thing to say. But, "Clean up this mess," was all she said before she headed for the stairs.

There was no way I was missing my date with Cellie tomorrow. No fucking way.

"Well, I have to work tomorrow!" I lied, calling after her. But if she heard me, she didn't respond, or turn around.

_* * *_

A/N: Again, you guys inspired me, and I'm also inspired by you! Now you know how to get me to write, so please don't forget to review!

- FadingSlowly


	3. WHY? WHY? WHY?

A/N: Here's the next chapter for you, a little longer than usual! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

THREE

* * *

I woke up sleepily to the sounds of way too many alarms; my alarm clock was going off, the house phone was ringing off the hook, and I was pretty sure someone was pounding on the door downstairs.

Rolling out of bed, I landed heavily on the floor with thump. It used to be painful, but effective. Now it was just effective. I sighed, got up and walked across the room to turn off my alarm. The phone had stopped ringing, but the pounding on the door continued.

I pulled on some shorts - because yes, I slept commando - and went downstairs.

"Sam, _what_?" I said, part in confusion, part annoyance, as I pulled the door open.

He charged in without waiting for me to invite him, and spun around to face me, eyes blazing angrily. "Where _were _youlast night, Embry?" he snapped.

"Here," I said, rolling my eyes. "Was I supposed to be some…?" I trailed off as I realized. _Double patrols. Right_. "Sorry," I said, wincing.

He folded his arms. _It seemed we had all picked up that habit from Paul…_

"There was a _bloodsucker_," he said, venomously.

"You're kidding," I said, the bottom dropping out of my stomach. "One of _them_? Cullens?"

He shook his head. "Another one. Alone. And it _attacked_."

"Did you… is everybody okay?" I asked, heart pounding.

"It's dead," he said, seriously. "And everyone's fine. No thanks to you."

_Ouch_.

"Come on, Sam," I said, somewhat defensively. "I was _grounded_. My mom actually said I couldn't do any more work for you unless you called her yourself."

"That's stupid. You're 18."

"I know, right!" I said, indignantly.

"Still, why _didn't _you call me? Or Emily?"

"I… I didn't want to tempt the dragon," I said, sheepishly.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Speaking of the dragon… your breath is foul." And I knew I was forgiven.

I glared at him and turned to go upstairs. "Show yourself out," I muttered.

"I'll call her about tonight," Sam called after me. "We want to make sure _it _doesn't have friends."

Work that day was work. Boring, predictable, and achingly slow. I said hello to Miss Monotone and she glared at me for a full minute in which I was absolutely certain I would get fired, but then she was finally like, "Hello Mr. Call."

And still, no inflection, whatsoever.

After work I sprinted all the way to the library and got there exactly five minutes before we were supposed to meet. I went inside and kept going until I got to my round table. Unfortunately, there was a group of people already sitting there. Sighing, I turned around and headed to the glass room to find Cellie already there.

Which of course just made my day. Finding out that she was punctual and everything, just like me.

She spotted me through the window and signed, _YOUR TABLE, _something else, and then, _SORRY._

I just shrugged, my smile a mile wide. _I _wasn't sorry. Just seeing her eyes light up at the sight of me was enough. After that, who cared where we sat, really?

_HI_, I waved, and she gave me a flicker of a smile and waved back.

_HOW YOU?_ I asked.

She bit the inside of the cheek before spelling with her fingers, _F-I-N-E, _and then signing the word, 'Mom' on her chest instead of her chin.

I gave her confused look. _MOM?_

She shook her head, and spelled, _F-I-N-E_, then repeated the, 'mom' sign.

_Oh_!The _sign _was, 'fine,' not, 'mom.'

I laughed and got a dozen, "Shhh!"'s in my direction. Cellie, however, just gave me another small smile and looked away, letting out a sigh.

"_Hey_," I whispered, reaching a hand out. She wasn't paying attention to me, so I hesitantly reached out and put one finger under her chin.

Startled, she jerked her head back and stared at me, confusion in her eyes.

_SORRY, _I signed, quickly, pulling away. _YOU O.K.?_

She nodded, but she was biting the inside of her cheek again, and her expression was anything but okay. Her eyes darted to me, then to my hands, then to me again. I blinked, wondering what was up, and unsure of how or _if _I should pry.

_Um._

She looked up and her eyes rested on mine finally before she signed, _E-M-B-R-Y…_ and then she made a claw with her right hand and held it in front of her mouth, fingers facing inward. She jerked it down, and used her fingers to spell, _H-O-T._

_Well. _

The blushing that ensued after this was kind of pathetic. Pleased beyond anything, I signed back. _C-E-L-L-I-E HOT. MUCH HOT._

She gave me a confused look, and then understanding dawned in her eyes. I blushed some more, and her eyes widened before she shook her head.

_Huh?_

She gave me a small smile, and quickly signed, _YOU H-A-N-D HOT. YOU S-I-C-K?_ And she did the sign for, 'sick.'

_Oh_. Heat coursed through me. But not the good kind. No, this was the embarrassed kind. The kind that made me want to jump in a time machine and press rewind.

Except, the thing about Sign Language was that we had to keep looking at each other, so that we didn't miss anything. I couldn't even look down as most humans tended to do when they were embarrassed.

_ME NO SICK,_ I finally signed back, daring to look her in the eyes. _ME HOT A-L-W-A-Y-S_.

At this, _she _actually blushed and looked away and I wondered if she took it for the double meaning I hadn't intended it to be.

Except… I _totally _intended it to be like that. But well, she _knew _I found her attractive now. So I was allowed to flirt, right? I hoped she wasn't uncomfortable.

_C-E-L-L-I-E O.K.?_ I asked, still blushing a little bit myself.

She gave me a small smile and nodded. Then, her smile faded and she signed, _NO._

_WHY?_ I asked, my stomach dropping. _What if I offended her? What if, oh God, she had a boyfriend? _Why hadn't I thought of this before?

_ME SAD. ME_… she made the claw-hands again, except this time, she held them out, palms up, and brought her hands into her… _W-A-N-T GO SCHOOL. _She looked up at me, and my heart just about broke when I caught sight of her face expression. _Can we feel our imprints emotions_? I wondered.

_MOM SAY NO._

_WHY?_ I signed, indignant on her behalf.

_MOM SAY F-A-R, _she signed back with a sigh. Then, _V-A-N-C-O-U-V-E-R. _She had to spell that three times before I got it. I made a mental note to go over the alphabet a dozen more times in private before we met up next time.

_ME SORRY,_ I signed, not knowing what else to say, and feeling sort of terrible. Because I was kind of - well, no, a LOT - glad that she couldn't go. I didn't want her to go. Vancouver _was _far. Still in Washington, but far enough from La Push to be a problem for me.

I stared at her while she stared at the ground, and then the announcement came on and said, "This is a reminder that the library will be closing in twenty minutes. Please bring all checkouts to the front desk. Thank you."

I tapped her shoulder. _YOU WANT GO?_ I signed when she was looking at me.

She gave me a quizzical look. _WHERE?_

I shrugged. _DON'T-KNOW._

She chewed her cheek and shook her head._ MOM DRIVE ME, _she reminded me.

_ME YOU GO E-A-T? _I rubbed my stomach and mimed eating food. _A-S-K MOM? PLEASE?_

She debated for a moment in which my happiness was precariously dancing a salsa on a tightrope_. _Finally, she smiled, signed, _ME CALL MOM, _and my happiness descended gracefully.

I watched her face as she had a conversation with her mom on her video phone. Her signing was lightning fast and consequently, I was only able to catch a few words, like, _PLEASE_, and _E-M-B-R-Y._ Which naturally caused me to be ridiculously happy that her mom knew about me. I wondered briefly if her mom was Deaf as well, and made another mental note to ask.

Half an hour later, she had hung up with her mom after signing, _THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! _and I was in a taxi with her heading to Port Angeles for the second time that day. Briefly, I wondered if this was the smartest thing to do. Both my mom and I worked in Port Angeles, and while the chance was slim that we would see her if she was at work, I wasn't completely certain that she was. She had left before I was rudely awakened by Sam this morning. After checking my caller ID after he left, I discovered that he was also the cause of the five missed calls that had assisted with my wake-up.

_WHERE GO? _she asked, as we climbed out of the taxi, and I noticed that her mood had brightened somewhat.

I shrugged. _WALK… LOOK-AROUND?_

Within fifteen minutes we decided on a cozy looking little restaurant that I was pretty sure my mother would never visit. It was teen-city to the extreme, complete with a mini-arcade in the corner, a pool table, and a retro-looking jukebox.

We walked in, Cellie taking the lead, surprisingly. By only a step or two, but still. Of course, this led to a compromising situation because she was walking _in front of me_. And I was a guy. So… I really had no choice, _but _to check out her backside. Before I realized what I was doing, I had reached out and placed my hand lightly on the small of her back. She jumped slightly, but thankfully, _didn't _pull away. _Hm._

The waitress asked how many, and I said, "Two," while Cellie held up two fingers. The waitress gave Cellie a tight smile, and I realized that she probably thought Cellie was being rude. I felt my stomach tighten, but I didn't say or sign anything as we were lead to our table.

We sat down and the waitress said that she'd be with us in a moment. I noticed that she directed the statement towards me and completely ignored Cellie, and I felt a slight twinge of annoyance.

Cellie looked up at me, and I guess she caught some lingering expression because she immediately signed, _MAD WHY?_

_NO MAD_,I denied, then I smiled. And I _wasn't _reallymad, anyway. Just irritated. Slightly. I let out a breath, and refocused my attention on Cellie. This was a date_. Well, kind of_. I would ignore the ignorant people, and pay full attention to her. My eyes and hands would be on her, and only her. I blushed at the thought. _Totally not what I meant._

_C-E-L-L-I-E, _I signed, _YOU L-A-S-T NAME WHAT?_

She looked surprised at the question, but replied with only a little hesitation. _C-E-L-L-I-E D-O-N-O-V-A-N. _Once again, she had to sign it a few times before I understood, but by the time I did, we were both grinning, so neither of us minded.

_SORRY,_ I signed anyway, and she rolled her eyes playfully.

_YOU LAST NAME WHAT? _she signed, and for, 'last,' she held both of her pinky fingers out, and brought the right one down to flick past the left one. I tried it and she nodded, her smile back in full force, so that I was momentarily dazzled.

She waved her hand in front of my face and I jumped, startled before she laughed loudly.

_SORRY, _I signed, embarrassed. She just shrugged, and I started to answer her question when the waitress showed up.

"What would you two like to drink this afternoon?" she asked, and I didn't miss the strange glance she threw at Cellie. I fought the urge to throw something at _her_.

"Lemonade," I said, and I looked at Cellie.

She signed, _I-C-E T-EA, _and I translated for the goggle-eyed waitress. With a nod, and another weird look at Cellie, she took off. I scowled at her retreating backside before Cellie waved and caught my attention again.

I looked across the table at her, and was stunned to see her point to the waitress, and then cross her eyes and stick out her tongue. I couldn't help the laughter that burst out of me, and Cellie grinned as well.

The mood seemed to lighten after that. I finally answered her question, and then laughed when she made fun of my last name, 'Call,' by mimicking someone on the phone. And then _I _started questioning _her_. On everything I could think of. Because I wanted to know _everything_.

Her age? _16_. _Two years younger than me._ When she found out I was 18, some emotion flitted across her face too fast for me to figure out.

Her favorite color? _S-I-L-V-E-R_. Mine was _B-L-A-C-K_, and when I spelled that out, she pointed to her arm and laughed, causing me to blush again.

Food? _S-P-A-G-H-E-T-T-I, _though she had ordered a cheeseburger. That one took me a while to figure out because of the way she signed the _T-T. _For two T's, she just signed one, then kind of _slid _it over to her right, my left.

Siblings? _NO, ONLY ME. _I noted that she kind of sighed when she answered this, but when I asked what was wrong, she refused to answer me.

Our food came after that, and we ate in 'silence' for awhile, our hands preoccupied by our food. With the looks that we were sneaking each other, though, I don't think we needed to talk. I had never blushed so much in one day. I felt ridiculous, but happy. Ridiculously happy.

I watched as she dipped a french fry into her ketchup, and then proceeded to suck the ketchup itself off without biting into the fry at all. My eyes widened, I swallowed, and I had to force myself to look away.

And that's when I spotted them.

There were a group of guys sitting across the restaurant, near the mini-arcade. One of them was laughing loudly while another one made grunting sounds and screwed his face up into a goofy expression. He fluttered his hands in front of his face and made jerky movements. The other two were making similar sounds and egging him on. I could have ignored them, and it would have been fine. Perfectly fine. If at that moment, they hadn't looked up and stared knowingly directly at me and Cellie.

White-hot rage flooded through me, and I saw red. I was halfway out of my seat when I felt a cool hand on my arm.

I looked down, then up again at Cellie. She looked at me, completely perplexed, and I had to remember who I was with. And what the end result would be if I acted on my instinct to protect my imprint with her sitting right here. Without a clue as to what was going on.

_TOILET, _I signed, and with a lot of hesitation, she let go of my arm, but not without a skeptical look on her face.

So badly I wanted to rip into those guys, that it literally hurt to force myself past them and into the bathroom. I splashed water on my face, willing myself to calm down. It wouldn't do to explode right here. In a public place. Without a change of clothes. _Not smart, Embry, so just… calm down_.

I pushed the doors open, and once again, forced myself to keep walking past them. Even as they laughed more loudly now.

" - couldn't get a regular chick, so had to go for a retard - !"

"Oh, I don't know, Spence. With those sounds she makes, I'm sure she's good for _something_!"

"_Mmmm, vibrations_!"

I froze on the spot, wanting so badly to turn around and tear them to pieces. They _knew _I could hear them. And they knew that Cellie _couldn't_. I would not, could not, should _really _not touch them. Because they were human, and I didn't _do that _to humans.

But I did something anyway; something that I knew Sam would not approve of.

I picked up their scents. For later.

The mood was completely ruined, and Cellie could sense it, even though I'm sure she didn't know what was wrong. She asked, and I just shook my head, so eventually she stopped asking. I lost my appetite, so I sat there and tried very hard not to watch her eat. Eventually, she was finished, and I paid the bill. We left, and I was very aware of those guys still laughing as we left.

Anger reaching a boiling point now, I did something very stupid. I turned to Cellie, signed, _PLEASE WAIT_, then turned on my heel and re-entered the restaurant.

I bee-lined to their table, and before they believed what was happening, I had picked up the nearest one - the one I assumed was the ringleader - by the throat and was holding him pinned against the wall while I _lightly _choked him. I hadn't _completely _lost my mind. I knew what my strength could do.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK!?" another one of them said, and still holding his choking friend in the air with one hand, I reached out and grabbed this one, too.

"HEY, PUT THEM DOWN, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU'RE CRAZY!"

The problem for me was, since my hands were occupied, I couldn't defend myself from the chair that came crashing down on my head.

The problem for _them _was, I didn't _feel _the chair that came crashing down on my head. I only realized it was a chair at all because I saw the pieces go flying out of my peripheral vision.

"_Whoa_," the fourth guy whispered, have wisely chosen to hang back. By this time, I heard short screams and shocked gasps from the other customers, and the employees, too.

"Don't you _ever _fucking make fun of her again, do you _understand _me?" I growled.

But I actually didn't know if they were capable of understanding me because by this time they were turning quite interesting shades of blue and purple.

"What the hell are you on, dude!? It was just a little fun! They're… _they're sorry_!"

"Stop! Sir, you're going to _kill _them!"

"_Somebody call 911_!"

At that, I dropped both of them, and they fell quite a distance to the ground sputtering and choking.

Glaring at everyone in the room, and mildly shocked at myself, I turned towards the door.

To find Cellie staring at me in horror.

… _fuck_. Again.

* * *

The good news was, Cellie wasn't afraid of me because she agreed to take a taxi back to La Push with me. The bad news was, she wouldn't leave me alone about what happened. I didn't want to talk about it, but she kept signing, _WHY? WHY? WHY? _and completely ignored my protests of, _NO. NO. NO._

I looked up to see the taxi driver staring at us in the rearview mirror, and finally I was just so fed up and embarrassed that I turned to Cellie, grabbed her hands, and pushed them down and away from me.

Immediately, I knew that I had done something very, _very _bad.

Shock enveloped her face expression to be quickly replaced by hurt, and in one swift movement, she turned her entire body away from me to face her window, spine going completely rigid.

_Shit._

_No, Cellie._ I tapped her shoulder, but she jerked away from my touch, pressing herself into the door on her side.

I reached out, grabbed her shoulder and physically turned her around to face me. _SORRY, _I began to sign, but -

"_NO_!" she said, voice raw, loud and _angry_, and I was so shocked that she had _talked _that I let her go.

I'd never been so ashamed of something in my life. I had… effectively told her to shut up. In the most literal way to someone who couldn't hear.

My hands began to shake, and my vision blurred. _Control, Embry! _I fought the change harder than I had ever fought anything._ I will _not_ phase. I will _not _hurt my imprint. _I closed my eyes and had to just concentrate on breathing the entire way back.

When we climbed out of the taxi, I immediately started signing, _SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, _but Cellie shook her head, and looked away.

_PLEASE, _I signed, stepping in front of her. I didn't touch her, though. I had learned my lesson from that.

She glared at me, then pulled out her phone, and called her mom. She signed rapidly with only one hand, then replaced her phone in her pocket.

_PLEASE, _I signed again, but she shot me a look of pure malevolence, and then _closed her eyes_!

Feeling as if I were about to throw up, I couldn't do anything, but stare at her until her mom arrived. Then, I heard her phone vibrate, and when she opened her eyes to check it, she looked across the parking lot. So I assumed that her mom had called or texted her or something to let her know she was here.

Without a backward glance, she jumped in the car. I kept staring even as she signed rapidly to her mom, and even as her mom looked over at me with a confused glance. I kept staring even as Cellie shook her head, and signed, _NO, _and something else I didn't understand. I kept staring even as they drove away, until I couldn't see the car or even hear the engine anymore.

Then I stumbled into the nearest bushes on the side of the library, and threw up.

* * *

After I had pulled myself together enough to walk, I stumbled in the direction of my house. I'm sure to any passersby I probably looked drunk. Belatedly I remembered I was supposed to go over to Sam's house after 'work,' so I changed direction and headed that way instead.

"Embry? Dude, what happened!?" Quil said, quickly running over, so I could lean my weight on him. He helped me into the house.

"_I don't want to be _- _I don't want _- " I tried to say, but I felt sick again, and before I could help it, I threw up on Sam's floor.

"Embry, what the hell!" Sam said, coming from the direction of the bathroom.

I coughed, and shook my head.

"Is he sick?"

"Impossible."

Everyone went quiet as I stared up at Sam. I can only imagine what he saw in my eyes right then. "I don't want to be human right now," I whispered, hoarsely, willing him to understand. After a second, he nodded.

"Get him outside," he told Quil, quietly.

Between Quil and Jared, they helped me outside, and the minute I set eyes on the woods, I phased, destroying my clothes and missing my friends by only inches.

_What happened Embry?_

But no one really had to ask because the second they phased, they could see it on constant replay in my head. And they felt my pain.

And for the first time in a long time, I didn't mind that others were here in my head with me.

* * *

"Well, you know her last name now, right? Maybe you can call her. Or… call her mom. Explain to _her _what happened?" The suggestion came from Seth.

"Nah, her mom probably hates him, too," Paul interjected, and everyone turned to glare at him. He shrugged, apologetically.

"Give her time," Rachel said, softly, giving me a small smile. "And in the meantime, learn more Sign Language. I've done some research for you."

She attempted to sign the alphabet. Paul corrected her without thinking about it, and I realized that he had picked it up from my head.

Fantastic.

"For _you_, you mean," Paul said, rolling his eyes, and Rachel gave him a sheepish look.

"I'm _interested_," she said, defensively while everyone laughed.

Well, everyone except me and Sam. We were the only ones who weren't having a good time. My reason was obvious. _His _was because he had just found out that Leah Clearwater was moving. And while everyone was in my head as we patrolled, he had phased also, allowing us to see what was going on in his.

She was moving. Had decided to go to college, actually. Far, far away. To get away from Sam, Emily, and the pack. Seth had rejoined Sam's pack after _he _left us to be with the bloodsuckers, and Leah had too by default, but not _really _by choice. She had been happy to be out of Sam's head, and happy to have Sam out of hers. I knew first hand that it was super difficult for both of them, and I couldn't say I blamed her.

I just shrugged, still seriously bummed out.

"It's going to be okay," Kim said to me, softly, while everyone else was distracted by Rachel and Paul.

"I hope so," I replied, and Jared touched my shoulder.

"Just give her a chance to cool down. Then go back to the library. She'll be there," he said, confidently.

* * *

I didn't get home that night until past midnight, and I walked in to find my mom dozing on the couch, and the smell of something burning in the oven.

_Typical_.

I turned it off, disposed of whatever it was - I couldn't even tell - and then woke her up.

"_Embry_," she said, sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Time to start ordering takeout instead if either of us have the urge to cook after ten p.m.," I answered, and at that, she sat straight up.

"You turned the oven off?" she asked, frantically, and I nodded. She scrunched up her nose and gave me a sheepish smile. "I messed up, didn't I?"

I nodded again.

"I'm sorry," she said, wincing.

I shrugged. "I'm sorry, too, Mom. I haven't exactly been a model son, lately."

She smiled and patted the couch next to her "How was work, and uh, Sam?" she said, gesturing with her hand absentmindedly. I realized that my eyes were naturally following her hand movements, and I felt pathetic all over again.

"Fine, and… fine," I answered, sighing.

"You know, you've been looking really tired these past few weeks, honey. Maybe you should slow down a bit, hm? I know you want to graduate early, so maybe cut back on your work hours?" she suggested.

I shook my head, "Can we afford that?"

She grinned at me. "Embry, we're not destitute. In fact, we've been doing so well lately that I got you something," she said, leaning down and pulling something out of a bag I hadn't noticed. She put a box in my hand I looked down at it to see… _a cell phone!?_

My mouth dropped open as she continued to smile at me. "I thought you deserved it. It's unlimited everything, but don't go crazy now. I got myself one, too, and we're on a family plan."

"Is it… does it have video messaging?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"It's unlimited everything, so probably," she said. "It has one of those cameras on it, so I'm pretty sure it has video-whatever."

I leaned over and hugged her, not nearly as tight as I wanted to.

"Thank you _so _much," I said, hoping she didn't notice that I was trying to speak over the sudden lump in my throat.

"Now I fully expect that you'll use this the next time you decide to skip out on our plans," she said in mock-seriousness, and I laughed as she pulled away.

She started to stand up, but I pulled her back down on the couch, steeling myself for what I was about to say. It was confession time.

"Listen, I - " I said, taking a deep breath. "I've been… kind of seeing somebody."

Her eyes widened, and I didn't miss the way her eyes darted to my left hand. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"You're gay, aren't you?" she asked, quietly, eyes concerned.

"What? _No_, mom!" I was appalled at her question. Not that I was opposed to anyone who _was _gay - we had all had had thoughts about Collin at one point when he decided to experiment… on Seth. _That _didn't go over so well, and we quickly learned that he wasn't. Neither of them were.

"So… who is she? A girl at school?" she asked, voice too eager now.

I just blinked at her for a second. She had no idea what she had just done. The guys would _never _let me live this down, because of course, no conversation I had with anyone was sacred.

"No," I finally answered. "She's… I met her at the library. Her name is Cellie. And… she's Deaf."

She looked at me in confusion. "You mean, she's can't hear? Anything?" she asked.

I shook my head. "She can't hear anything. One-hundred percent Deaf."

"Oh, Embry," she sighed, reminded me of Emily. "Are you… sure you want to date this girl? It's not going to be easy, honey… there are a _lot _of ignorant and prejudice people in the world."

"I like her," I said, simply, unable - and unwilling, anyway - to explain about the imprint.

"Well," she finally said, though I could see the worry all over her face. "If it makes you happy."

"I'm learning Sign Language," I blurted.

"Yeah, the conversation with Rachel makes sense, now," she grinned, and I smiled… but then my smile quickly dropped when I remembered how I left Cellie.

"Mom, I… I know I was grounded, but I did something very stupid today."

"You were with her?" she questioned.

"Yes, but that wasn't the stupid thing, though I'm sorry about going out while I was supposed to be grounded, but… I did something very, _very _stupid. I - " I tried to think of a tactful way to put this, but couldn't think of one. Because what I had done wasn't tactful.

"I told her to shut up," I finally said. "She was signing to me, and I was frustrated about something else, and I grabbed her hands and pushed them away. So now she's not talking to me."

"Yes, that was very stupid," Mom said, and I gave her an exasperated look. "Well, it _was_."

"I _know_, Mom, but what do I do now?" I asked, uncomfortable. It's not like I had never asked my mom about girls before. I mean, she _was _one, so when I was younger, it was kind of the obvious thing to do. But, _still_. That didn't make it easy.

"Wait," she replied, simply. "Give her time to think."

"But what if she doesn't come back to the library? Like, ever?" I asked, a bit desperately.

Mom smiled. "She will. If she likes you half as much as you obviously like her."

I sighed, and she tugged on my hair. I looked at her in surprise. She hadn't done that in a long, long time. Since I was little. I missed it.

"She'll come back, Embry."

* * *

She didn't come back. For three weeks. I know because I was there every day after school since Miss Monotone had taken me a little more seriously than I wanted her to when I asked if I could lay off the hours a little bit; she only had me working on the weekends. Although they _were _double shifts, but still.

At night, I was double patrolling with the guys. Even though I was doing a lot less work than before, I seemed to get more and more tired as the days dragged on. Sam worriedly let me know that this was because of the distance from my imprint, but that it wasn't as bad as it _could _be because obviously she lived in Forks.

Emily was another one who had told me to keep my distance and give her space, but one night when she put food in front of me and I just looked at it without eating, she changed tactics quickly, and told me to use yellow pages and look up her phone number. Or ask around.

As it happened, I didn't have to resort to either one because the very next day - a Wednesday - her mom showed up after school at the library. I would have missed her if I hadn't taken to standing _outside _of the library to wait, rather than at my round table.

"Embry Call?" she asked as she walked up to me, but I just stared at her, my mouth open. Because she looked _so _much like Cellie that it was ridiculous. Except that she was obviously Native American, and Cellie was black. I was starved for a glimpse, though any bit of Cellie I could find in her still wasn't nearly enough.

"I-I'm sorry," I said, nervously. "Hi."

"Hello," she said, a relaxed smile on her face. A smile that made me very, very nervous. "Would you mind if we had a chat?" she asked.

I nodded, attempting to swallow the lump in my throat. _Oh, no. _Was something wrong with Cellie? Did Cellie tell her mother that she never wanted to see me again?

We didn't go far inside the library. We stopped just inside of the doors, and I noted that the same dude was working there again. I nodded at him, and he winked at me, causing me to recoil. Then he smirked and went back to whatever he was doing. _Jerk_.

"So what kind of spell do you have my daughter under?" she asked without preamble.

"Wow," I muttered. "Straight to the point."

But her answering smile was warm. "Embry… Cellie really likes you. Or, she _did_." At that, my stomach dropped, and I couldn't say anything, so she continued.

"I know you haven't known each other long. And you've only seen each other, what, three times? But that first day, she came home, and she was so _excited _that someone wanted to talk to her. Don't get me wrong, I mean, she has friends sort of. She belongs to this Deaf community online. A website, or something. But I know there's only about five other people in this whole town who are Deaf, and they're either older, or they're babies, so she's lonely. Naturally. And I try be a friend as best I can, but I'm her mother. A single mother at that." She looked sad, and I wanted to reassure her, but I didn't know how.

_Another thing Cellie and I have in common_, I thought vaguely.

"I want her to be happy, but lately, only two things seem to be working. _You_, and this library," she admitted.

I sat up straight when she said that, and wild ides started to race through my mind. Would Cellie's mom be my ally? Would she drag Cellie to the library and beg her to talk to me? I had to see her, at _least_.

"What does that mean?" I asked, hesitantly, trying not to appear overeager.

"She told me what happened, Embry," her mom said, giving me a disappointed look, and I looked down, ashamed all over again.

"I tried to tell her I was sorry," I mumbled.

"I know. She told me that, too. And I can see that you are. I mean, my goodness, you're still here waiting and it's been almost a month!" she said, shaking her head. I wondered if she thought that was pathetic, but her next words made that thought disappear quickly. "And the rate at which you're learning ASL is quite impressive if what Cellie has to say is true."

"So I'm going to cheat a little," she continued. "I'm going to give you her cell phone number. I don't know if you have a cell phone…?"

"I do," I said, scrambling to get it out of my pocket to show her.

"Good, and it has a camera, nice. I'm sure it doesn't have TTY-talk enabled, but does it have video messaging?"

I nodded emphatically, and she smiled again. "Good. May I?" she took it from my outstretched hand, and promptly entered Cellie's number into it.

"Th-thank you!" I said, more grateful than I could ever let her know. She stood up, dropping my phone back into my hand.

_ME PRACTICE ASL. 3 WEEKS,_ I signed, shyly, on impulse, and her shocked smile was a mile wide. It almost took my breath away once again, it was so reminiscent of Cellie.

"I don't know you at all, Embry Call, but somehow… I don't know, something tells me you're good for her. But if you ever hurt my daughter again," she said, her voice turning serious, "I'll kick your butt."

And as I followed her outside, and she jumped in her car, I remembered something and I called out, "Wait! Does she have a boyfriend?"

She just smiled at me before she locked her doors and drove away. Probably a dumb question.

But still, her mother - and mine, too - kind of rocked.

* * *

**Important A/N: First, I just want to thank absolutely everyone who read and reviewed and added me to their favorites list and author/story alerts list. You guys seriously are awesome. **

**Secondly, I would like to add for the people who added me to their list, but did not review, I WOULD REALLY love to hear your opinion on this story. I also don't want to take out anything by accident that you like because you didn't review and tell me. It helps me know what direction to go in.**

**THIRD, I'm going to give you guys a little challenge. As of posting this chapter, I had 15 reviews. If I can get ANOTHER 15 reviews, then I will post the next chapter extra early as well. Like within the next 3 days.**

There, I said it, it's up to you! So be kind, and please review!

- _FadingSlowly_


	4. ME MISS YOU

A/N: You guys are absolutely incredible! I have over 30 reviews now, which is more than what I asked for. AND a day early! So, as your reward, you get this chapter a day early! Cool, huh?

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

It was a Wednesday when her mom came to the library, and it was still Wednesday when I rushed home and text-messaged her. I mean, video-messaged her. I didn't want to wait, but as I opened up the phone and prepared to video-record my message, I suddenly didn't know what to say.

I had said sorry. And she hadn't accepted it. I wondered if she had cooled down in these past three weeks, or if she was still as upset as she had been that day she left me at the library.

The thought made me feel sick all over again. I really hoped she was okay now.

But if she was okay, then why had her mom gone out of her way to meet me all the way at the library?

The thought popped in my mind that there was a possibility that the separation anxiety I felt had crossed over to her. Or maybe it went two ways, as in, she felt it too. I perked up at the thought that she could be missing me as much as I was missing her.

I took a deep breath…

_C-E-L-L-I-E. ME SORRY, VERY-MUCH. ME MISS YOU, WANT TALK. PLEASE CALL ME._

… and pressed send.

And then I sat by the phone, and waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

And five minutes later, my phone chimed with a new video message.

Holding my breath, I opened it, accepted it, and waited for it to load. Thankfully, the phone my mom bought me was kind of amazing, and it didn't take any time at all. Within three seconds, I was watching Cellie's reply message.

_E-M-B-R-Y. TOMORROW, CAN 2-OF-US MEET LIBRARY? SAME, ME WANT TALK._

I exhaled, grinning from ear-to-ear. I felt like doing a celebration dance all around my living room. But, the last time I tried that was when I learned to fully control my phasing. And it was all fine and dandy until it resulted in a broken DVD player. And an angry mother.

So, yeah, no dancing allowed.

Instead, I quickly signed, _YES, THANK YOU MUCH, _and sent it back.

Needless to say, Thursday dragged and lagged itself along. I had a group presentation to do in one of my classes, and normally I liked things like that because I got to sit there, listen, and not do any actual class work. But this particular teacher wanted us to fill out participation worksheets as each of the groups presented their projects. _Ugh._

After school, I paused only long enough to let Quil know what I was up to, and then raced to the library, grateful that my mother canceled my punishment on the grounds that she, too, had committed the crime of leaving the oven on. Once again, I shook my head.

Surprisingly, Cellie was outside when I arrived, so I didn't have time to collect myself before she spotted me. She held up a hand, hesitantly, and I jogged over to her.

"Hi," I mouthed, nervously, and then, because I was unable to stop myself, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

At first, she went stiff - from shock, I imagined - and embarrassed, I made to release her when I suddenly felt her relax into me. The contentment that I felt then was unlike anything I had ever felt before, and to my horror, I felt my eyes begin to moisten with tears.

I pulled away from her, and her eyes flew to my face, questioning. I watched as surprised flittered over her face followed by a dozen of other emotions too quick for me to identify. She gave me a small smile, her eyes darted to the ground, and then up to me again. Her shyness was endearing.

Also, embarrassingly enough, it was turning me on. And without a table to hide behind, that was kind of a problem.

_HI, _I signed sheepishly, and watched her smile widen so that it was almost a laugh without sound.

_HI E-M-B-R-Y_, she signed back, grinning.

_YOU WANT GO-IN? _I signed, willing her to say yes. She nodded, and this time I took the lead so that she followed me all the way to our table.

We sat down, and for a moment, it seemed we couldn't do anything, except stare at each other and smile, and try to act like we weren't affected by this. This new tension, whatever it was, seemed to beat out of the walls making it impossible to ignore its presence.

And I kind of didn't want to ignore its presence. Cellie was absolutely gorgeous in her yellow sweater. It was a great color on her. Everything was a great color on her, actually, but today, with her in that yellow sweater, I really just wanted to jump over the table and -

_E-M-B-R-Y. ME SORRY. LONG TIME, ME NOT GO-TO LIBRARY, _she said, biting the inside of her cheek. _I had missed that._

_NO, ME SORRY,_ I said, shaking my head. _ME PUSH-AWAY YOU. NOW UNDERSTAND, SAME-AS SAY SHUT-UP. MUCH SORRY. ME S-T-U-P-I-D._

She nodded, solemnly agreeing with me. And okay, I was a little offended by that because I totally didn't expect her to just agree with me calling myself stupid. I guess something of that must have shown in my face, because as soon as I thought it, she unexpectedly burst out laughing. Loudly. _And, God, I had missed _that_, too._

Then, her eyes widened and she signed, _E-M-B-R-Y! YOU SIGN BETTER! GOOD, GOOD!_

I grinned. _ME PRACTICE._

Then, she smiled back, and asked about my cell phone.

_MY MOM. SHE B-U-Y. GIVE-TO ME, _I explained, and she made a, 'Y' and bounced it up and down.

Seeing my puzzled look, she spelled out, _O-H, I S-E-E, _and then did the sign again. I copied her.

Then, blushing, she hesitated and signed, _ME MISS YOU._

* * *

_**She missed me! She missed me! She missed -**_

_Haha, okay, Embry. Get a -_

_Awesome dude!_

_- really don't think there are any -_

_- much longer, Sam?_

_**- missed me! She missed me!**_

_MAYBE ANOTHER HALF AN HOUR?_

_Embry, cut it out. We get -_

_It's not taking advantage if you know, right? Maybe -_

_What's that smell?_

_- reeks, man!_

_**- me! She missed me! She -**_

_- so, can I look at your English paper -_

_Brady! That's disgusting!_

_EMBRY, PLEASE SHUT UP._

_**She missed me! She missed me! She missed -**_

_I just want some ideas, I swear I won't copy it._

_- the hell? That wasn't even -_

_**- MISSED ME! SHE MISSED ME -**_

_Never seen anyone so unbelievably gorgeous._

_Hey, Collin, why don't you -_

_- wondering? What does 'dude' actually mean -_

_SHUT UP, EMBRY!_

_* * *_

Needless to say, I was ecstatic. We had been talking again for about two weeks, and I couldn't wait for school to be over everyday, so that I could rush to go see Cellie. At the same time, though, I was nervous to see her in a way that I hadn't been before. Like, I took extra care to make sure I looked okay, and I studied her face surreptitiously to see her reaction to my appearance. I thought I glimpsed attraction more than once, but sometimes she was very easy to read, and sometimes she was damn near impossible.

Though, how she could _not _be attracted to me? I was almost six feet tall with rippling pectorals. Almost everyone I met was attracted to me, unless they had good reason not to be. And I wasn't trying to be conceited, it was just a fact of life.

_E-M-B-R-Y… E-M-B-R-Y…_ Snapping out of my reverie, I looked up and across our round table to find Cellie grinning at me, and mouthing my name. "_Em-bee… Em-bee…_"

I had gotten here before she had today and I had saved our seats. I jumped up and went to hug her, living for that tiny bit of contact. She let me and I closed my eyes, praying that my erection would give me more than two seconds this time before I had to pull away, or risk being incredibly embarrassed.

_Success! _It gave me _three _seconds today. And then I started thinking about how amazingly _soft _she was, and how _well _her body seemed to fit pressed so tightly up against mine, and -

Extremely reluctantly, I pulled away, smiled, and went to sit down. I pulled homework out of my bag, and eagerly, Cellie leaned across the table to see what I had to do today. She loved to help me with my homework. Once, I told her that she was lucky to not have homework, and she replied that I was lucky to get to go to school. Even though, I didn't feel lucky at all, I knew what she meant, so it was a, 'touché' kind of moment and after that, I shut up.

With Cellie helping me, my homework actually went by a lot faster. _If she could have gone to my school_, I thought proudly, _she would probably pass the placement tests with flying colors and end up in my grade_. She was definitely smart enough for it, and I guessed with being homeschooled, the advantage was that you didn't have to stay on the same schedule as everyone else. Though lonely, it must have been refreshing at least, to get to learn at your own pace.

If she went to my school, though, she would probably _still _be lonely. Around all those hearing kids, I would be the only one who would understand her. I wondered if I would be the only one to actually try - _besides the pack, who knows almost as much sign language as I do now_.

Again, I was snapped out of my daydreaming, though this time with her hand waving in front of my face.

_WHERE E-M-B-R-Y? _she signed, inquisitively, looking up at me from where her chin rested in her other hand.

_HERE, _I replied, smiling. Then, on impulse, _C-E-L-L-I-E, MY FRIENDS… YOU WANT MEET MAYBE?_ I asked, hesitantly.

Her answering smile abruptly disappeared to be replaced by large, round eyes. _MEET YOU FRIENDS? _she repeated, and I nodded.

_IF YOU WANT, _I signed, nervously.

It took her a minute, in which I fully indulged in her cheek-biting habit, aware that I had picked it up from her.

_O.K._ she signed, smiling fleetingly.

This was going to be an experience. I realized that as I made my way to the library to pick Cellie up the following day. Feeding off my excitement, the wolves who still went to school - Quil, Seth, Collin, and Brady - met up afterwards to make it Emily's and Sam's house before I did.

Quil especially couldn't stop talking about it. Every time I saw him in the hallway, he signed, _HI, YOUR NAME Q-Y-I-L_, with this gigantic smug grin on his face_. _I didn't bother correcting him after the fifth time this happened because he was kind of annoying me. Plus, I figured Cellie would probably get a kick out of it.

Actually, I was kind of worried about that. I mean, my friends picked up ASL straight out of my head. Well, all of them did except Rachel, and she was actually kind of jealous of the fact, but she was trying to learn it anyway simply because she was interested.

Besides her, though, what if Cellie picked up on the fact that my friends knew more ASL than was natural? I had decided I would tell her that I taught them, which was literally true, but it's not like I put any effort into it. Apparently, in my head was just an interesting place to be.

So, with all this stirring around inside of me, plus the fact that my hormones seemed to multiply by a million lately every time I was around her, I approached her somewhat cautiously where she waited in front of the library. And took delight in the fact that her eyes lit up quite obviously today when she spotted me.

_HI_, she waved, and I waved back. I didn't even attempt to hug her today. It was already too much for my overloaded senses. I definitely didn't expect her to launch herself into _my _arms.

"_Whoa_," I said, weakly, as she snuggled her head into my chest. And I was woefully unprepared for how my body reacted. Instead of pushing her away - like my mind was screaming at me to do - I pulled her closer, tighter, right up against me… right up against my - _fuck _- erection, and even though I had excellent hearing, I wasn't positive I heard her gasp because my heartbeat was pounding so incredibly loud.

_Was that hers, too?_

We didn't move. Both of us stood stock still, only too painfully aware that this hug was much longer than just-a-friendly hug had a right to be. When we finally pulled away, there was an awareness there that we had maybe crossed over into uncharted territory, and it was kind of terrifying. And it kind of made me feel like I was going through puberty all over again.

One quick glance at her face, and it obvious that I wasn't alone in this. I chanced a smile, and her lips turned up quickly, before she looked away.

Cheeks burning, I willed my heartbeat to slow. And then I did something very daring. I reached out and I took her hand.

We didn't sign for the entire walk to Emily's and Sam's house.

* * *

To say she was surprised by everyone's knowledge of Sign Language was an understatement. Her mouth dropped open when they immediately began trying out different signs on her, and I only detected a flicker of uncertainty at first before she began to relax. I was relieved, because for a minute, I thought that maybe everyone had been too intense, but within the hour, she was laughing out loud at Rachel's and Quil's matching enthusiasm.

It was lucky that everyone was there to distract her because I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, and if we had been alone, I don't know what would have happened. I'd never felt so sexually charged in my life as I felt when we just walked hand-in-hand.

And now, here we were sitting around all of my friends and I couldn't stand up because I was still fighting an semi-erection. I had given up trying to hide it from the guys. They could hear my accelerated heartbeat, and the amused looks they kept shooting me was getting a little ridiculous. I, for one, didn't think it was funny at all.

It didn't help that Cellie also kept shooting me looks when she thought I wasn't looking, except they weren't the amused kind. They were the unidentifiable kind. And I was _always _looking.

_YOU MEET E-M-B-R-Y, HOW? _Paul asked Cellie, even though he already knew.

Surprisingly, he had picked up Sign Language better than any of us. Even me. I was kind of jealous. He was naturally talented at it in a way that even Cellie wasn't. The way he signed was just… it seemed to _flow_.

It was hard to explain, but I had learned quickly that everyone seemed to have a different style when it came to signing, much like talking. And surprisingly, most of us signed the same way we talked. Especially Sam.

His signs were short and to the point, almost militant in nature, and I was sure it wasn't because of his lack of sign vocabulary.

And funnily enough, Brady, who had a bit of a stutter when he was nervous, almost seemed to stutter with his hands as well, especially when learning something new.

Kim signed _small,_ with her hands very close to her body, as if she was whispering everything she said. Which she totally did. And I noticed that whenever Jared signed to or with her, he also signed in a whisper.

It was pretty cool, and made wonder what my signing style was. I made a mental note to ask Cellie later.

_LIBRARY, _Cellie signed. _E-M-B-R-Y SCARE ME. HE WEIRD. _And everyone burst into laughter while Cellie shot me a furtive look, and I rolled my eyes.

_ME NOT SCARE YOU, _I argued, and she grinned. _LIAR._

She shrugged. _E-M-B-R-Y TABLE-ROUND._ _HE NOT HERE, ME SIT_.

Rachel's eyebrows shot up, and she grinned at me, and I watched her expression turn sly as she turned back to Cellie. I wondered what she was up to.

_B-E-F-O-R-E YOU MEET E-M-B-R-Y, YOU KNOW TABLE HIS?_ Rachel asked, and all eyes turned to Cellie as she nodded.

_IF YOU KNOW… YOU SIT E-M-B-R-Y TABLE… WHY? _Rachel asked, and at this Cellie blushed, but I saw that several people didn't understand, so Rachel interpreted aloud, "If you knew it was Embry's table before you met him, why did you sit there?"

Keeping her eyes trained on Rachel, Cellie replied while biting the inside of her cheek, _BEFORE, ME GO-TO LIBRARY EVERYDAY. ME KNOW E-M-B-R-Y TABLE-ROUND… ME SIT. WHY? EMBRY COME AGAIN, MAYBE._

But this time, Rachel didn't understand, and unable to fight back my blush, I interpreted, "She used to go to the library everyday, and she knew it was my table, but she sat there anyway… hoping I would come. Before we met."

* * *

I held her hand on the way back from the library and I wanted so badly to kiss her, but I knew neither of us were ready. Instead we walked back, again without signing, and waited in front of the library for her mom to come.

She pulled up about fifteen minutes after Cellie called her, but instead of letting go of my hand, Cellie tugged me over to where the car was.

"Embry!" her mom greeted me, both talking and signing at the same time, so that Cellie and I could both understand. "Cellie and I were wondering if you and your mother would like to join us for dinner next Friday night?"

Cellie turned to me, the excitement almost tangible in her eyes. _PLEASE,_ she signed, but she totally didn't need to beg me.

_YES!_ I signed without hesitation, completing forgetting to talk. Cellie and her mom both laughed, and once again, I was struck by how much they looked alike.

"I'll ask my mom," I said, signing it at the same time for Cellie. She grinned, then climbed into the car.

"Fantastic. Do you need a ride?"

"No, that's okay," I said, except I absolutely, definitely wanted a ride. But I didn't need one. Honestly, after all my nerves and hormones had been through today, I didn't think I could take being stuck in such close proximity to her without being able to do anything about it.

A pang went through me at Cellie's disappointed look, but I forced myself to ignore it. I waved as they drove off. Then, I started walking.

And as soon as I got home, I took a very hot shower. Then, a very cold one.

* * *

_YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL, C-E-L-L-I-E, I signed. Then, I held my arms out and she walked right into them. As if she had been there all of her life._

_She leaned back and smiled at me. I-LOVE-YOU, E-M-B-R-Y._

_I beamed. Then, I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to -_

"It's supposed to snow, people, so look alive! Get the good work turned in now! Speaking of good work, great job, Embry!" Mr. Haggerty, my Advanced Placement Science teacher said, as he slapped the most recent test on my desk.

I jumped, and he smirked at me, then tapped his cheek. Mortified, I wiped the drool off my face, and looked around to make sure no one else had seen that. Luckily, most people seemed just as startled as I was, meaning they had just woken up, too. Either that, or they had been daydreaming.

I sighed. This had been happening more and more recently. Luckily, I seemed to retain information in my sleep, or daydreams, whatever they were, because it's not like I didn't know what was going on in my classes. I still got straight A's, perfect grades, everything. I just couldn't stop thinking about Cellie. Sleep or awake.

My schedule was basically: wake up, think of Cellie, eat breakfast, shower, think of Cellie in shower, another shower, school, think of Cellie at school, think of Cellie in between classes, see Cellie after school, maybe hang out with the guys, think of Cellie, patrol, think of Cellie, listen to everyone complain because I'm thinking of Cellie, go home, think of Cellie, sleep while dreaming of Cellie. It was bad. And what was worse was that I daydreamed about Cellie while Cellie was in front of me.

Paul's solution was to just kiss her already, but I didn't want to be all barbaric-caveman about it. It didn't help that Cellie seemed to sense my mood, and if I wasn't mistaken, seemed to want to move forward just as much as I did. There were way too many awkward moments for me to be mistaken.

_But_, I wasn't exactly sure if kissing her would help or make the situation worse. The mating instinct was _there_, and I doubted it would be satisfied with just a kiss. I also knew for a fact that neither Sam or Paul - I purposely excluded Jake - had stopped with just a kiss with their imprints. Quil didn't count either, since his imprint was like 5 years old.

_No, when I kiss her, it's going to be in a romantic setting and I'm going to make sure both of us are ready, and -_

"Cherry chap-stick," I muttered, completely oblivious as to what was going on around me.

"Embry…" my teacher sighed from my right side, startling me. "That answer is incorrect. Please try to pay attention." _How long was he standing there?_

I sighed, and raised my head from the desk. _When had he even asked me anything?_ Annoyed, I put it out of my head, and trained my gaze on the teacher for the rest of the class. Within five minutes, I was off in la-la land once again.

After all, _trying _to pay attention and actually paying attention were two different things.

* * *

"Oh, Embry, I don't know. You sure it won't be… awkward? I mean, will Cellie be able to understand what I'm saying? You said she doesn't lip-read, right?" My mom tugged at her dress and I grinned.

"It'll be fine, Mom," I said, as I pulled her towards Cellie's front door. "And besides, it's too late now. We're already here."

It was Friday and I was more than excited. The only thing that put a slight damper on my excitement was the fact that it was supposed to snow tonight, and my mom wanted to leave early just in case. She hated to drive in snow.

I rushed my mother to the front door so she wouldn't see the flurries that my sharp eyes had already picked up, and thankfully, before I raised my hand to knock, Cellie yanked the door open.

I grinned, my hand still in the air, and she signed, _YES, WHAT?_ teasing me. I stuck my tongue out at her, and she laughed before beckoning that we come in.

My mom gave me a look that was partly confused and partly impressed, and I just laughed again. It felt very nice to be in the know for once.

"Mom, this is Cellie," I said, signing simultaneously, and she smiled and gave Cellie a nervous wave.

_C-E-L-L-I-E, MY MOM, _I signed, while my mom watched my hands.

Cellie nervously waved back, and then her mother came in the hall from what I assumed was the kitchen, judging by the amazing smells that were coming from it.

"Hello, hello, welcome!" she said, also simultaneously signing. "My name is Noelle. It's a pleasure to meet you. Loraya, is it? That's how you pronounce it, Embry?" Not waiting for me to answer, she pulled my startled mom into a hug, and I met Cellie's eyes as both of us tried to stifle our laughter.

Yeah, this was going to be fine.

Twenty minutes after the meeting and greeting, we were sitting down to dinner. Their table was round and this made me smile. I looked up at Cellie, who had sat down across from me, and she was grinning as well.

"So, Loraya," Cellie's mom began, while signing with one hand. I needed to learn how to do that. "You're a single mother as well?"

My mom smiled at me. "Yep. Just me and my Embry," she said, and I blushed, fighting the urge to roll my eyes while Cellie continued to grin at me.

Did I say this was going to be fine? Scratch that.

"Cellie's father and I have been divorced since she was two. So, over fourteen years now. But I honestly wouldn't have it any other way. I love Cellie to death, and while it's hard raising a child alone, it's most definitely possible. And worth it," she grinned, and now it was Cellie's turn to blush.

"Oh, yes. Definitely worth it. But it has to be harder for you," my mom replied. "At least Embry is out of the house most of the day. At school, you know? And he works during the weekends, now. Does Cellie… I'm sorry, Cellie… do you go to a Deaf school? I didn't know there was one around here."

Cellie's mom interpreted, but at that, her signs abruptly stopped and Cellie's face turned to stone. My mom had said the exact wrong thing.

"Mom, Cellie doesn't… there's not a Deaf school around here. She's homeschooled," I said, trying to ease the tension before it set in. Too late.

"Embry works on the weekends?" Cellie's mom asked, and turned to Cellie, who was avoiding eye-contact. "That's funny… because I could have sworn that Cellie said she was hanging out with Embry last weekend, and that she planned to this weekend as well. But that's clearly impossible."

My mom shut up, and my eyes widened as everyone turned to Cellie. She bit the inside of her cheek.

_LAST WEEKEND, WHERE YOU?_ her mom asked, eyebrows raised, and translating aloud for my mom's benefit. Though, my mom looked as uncomfortable as I felt, so I wasn't sure she _wanted _to listen in.

Cellie shook her hand and flashed a guilty look at me, but I was as clueless as anyone else. Was she using me as a scapegoat to go do something else? I was kind of hurt by that… and kind of impressed, intensely curious, and somewhat flattered that her mom would trust me so much.

Except now her mom was looking at me with suspicion, so I was pretty sure that temporary trust was dead. _Thank you, Cellie_.

Cellie signed something quickly, and looked at me again, face burning. She wanted us to leave. I could take a hint.

"Mom," I said. "Should we… uh… should we maybe check and see if it's snowing?"

My mom caught on quickly and nodded, then excused the both of us. She actually went to the window, but I went in search of a bathroom.

Well, this was awkward. The only thing that could make this worse was the telltale sign of an erection. Which, luckily, I _didn't _have. For once.

"It's snowing!" my mom hissed at me as I went back into the hall. "We need to leave, Embry. It's snowing really hard."

Okay, I lied, _that _was worse.

We re-entered the kitchen to find Cellie and her mother engaged in a furious fight with flying signs, but thankfully, no fists. They saw me and ceased signing immediately, Noelle's face exasperated, and Cellie's face angry.

_SORRY BOTHER-YOU, _I interrupted, wishing there was something I could do for Cellie. _MUCH S-N-O-W. WE NEED LEAVE. GO HOME. SORRY, SORRY._

Noelle apologized as well and walked us to the door. She opened it, and the gust of wind combined with large flakes of snow practically knocked her backwards. My mom looked past her, dismayed. She shot me a look, and I shrugged.

Noelle caught the looks between us, and said, "You're welcome to stay here tonight." My mouth dropped open.

I was wrong again. This day was absolutely _more _than fine. It was perfect.

* * *

A/N: So, I'm aware that this is a little short, but this chapter was impossible to write, and I don't particularly like it. It was really just a transition chapter and kind of all over the place, but at the same time, a lot happened. More than I wanted to happen, I think. But, hey! Now I can move forward to bigger and better things. YAY!

You love me, I love you... so please click the button and review!

_- FadingSlowly_


	5. MY SECRET

A/N: AHH, SORRY! I posted this, and then checked it, and for some reason, it came out bolded??? So, this is the unbolded version!

Also, sorry for the wait! Hope you all enjoy! P.S. I loved the reviews! You guys rock! I'm almost to fifty!!!

Disclaimer: See chapter one. I also do not own any recognizable media you might find in here.

* * *

I tried to hold back the grin that was threatening to take over my face, knowing that if I slipped for even a second, it would give me away. This was perfect. I didn't want to leave. And now we were invited to spend the night? I was going to get to spend the night in Cellie's house? With her sleeping in - _hopefully _- close proximity to me?

"Wow, thanks! That's really nice of - " I started to say, but my mom cut me off.

"That's very kind of you, but unfortunately, we really have to go," my mom said, shooting me a Look. As if it was my fault it decided to snow.

"What? Mom!" I interjected. "It won't be safe driving out there. You felt how strong that wind was!"

"_Embry_," she said, putting up a hand. "You wanted to come, so I worked with you, and we're here, right? You knew I wasn't sure about this because of the snow, but now it's snowing, and there's nothing I can do about that. So, please just cooperate with me, and let's try to leave, alright? If we can't, we can't. But I would appreciate it if you would try."

I nodded. Disappointedly, I turned, so my mom and I could both say goodbye to Cellie and Noelle. I fought the urge to hug Cellie, not sure what the adults would make of that. For now, I didn't want them to read anything into it. Especially when I wasn't quite sure what our relationship was myself.

We got in the car, and Mom put the key in the ignition. The car abruptly sputtered… and then died. This time I couldn't suppress a tiny cheer, though I stopped cheering immediately when Mom glared at me.

"You could at least pretend to be disappointed," she snapped, before shoving her door open again.

Gleefully, I lead the way back to the house where Cellie and Noelle were standing in the doorway.

We were spending the night.

A few minutes later, my mom and Cellie's mom had gone off to do something leaving Cellie and I to do the dishes. I totally didn't mind, though. I was just glad that I got to be _alone _with her, and at that thought, my mind jumped into overdrive.

_YOUR MOM, YOU LIE-TO, WHY?_ I asked, in an attempt to distract myself, but I was also curious. Especially at the part where she used my name. But she shook her head in a, 'I'm not telling' gesture.

I frowned. She gave me a small smile, then looked away. Okay, so it was none of my business. Fine.

Annoyed, and quite aware that it was a childish move, I sprayed her with the water in the sink, and she gasped, then stepped back and glared at me. Quick-as-lightning, she filled the cup she had been rinsing off and splashed me with soapy water.

I laughed and she glared.

_NOT FUNNY_, she signed, crossing her arms.

_LAST WEEKEND, WHERE YOU GO? _I signed, and she narrowed her eyes.

_NOT TELL-YOU, _she shook her head.

I flicked some more water at her, and she made to kick me in the shin, but I dodged it. She stuck her tongue out at me instead, and that affected me more than the kick would have. I stared at her, and something in my expression must have given me away, because she suddenly stopped and turned back to the dishes.

_WHY?_ I tapped her shoulder and asked, aware that I was visibly pouting. She laughed, and shook her head again.

_MY SECRET, _she signed, then smiled at me.

We finished the dishes, and then she offered to give me a tour of the house. It wasn't particularly large, but it _was _two stories. And the layout was nice. I noticed that all along the house, she seemed to have Christmas lights up. Like, everywhere.

_CHRISTMAS LIGHTS? _I asked, and she grinned.

_NO. PHONE LIGHTS, DOOR LIGHTS, EMERGENCY LIGHTS, _she explained, and I nodded.

That was kind of cool, but I should have known to expect it. Instead of alarms, and ringing phones, she had flashing lights. Or, well, she probably had both because of her mom. Her house was totally wired. Each 'alarm' flashed a different color depending on what it was for. Like, if the phone rang, it would flash yellow. If the fire alarm went off, it would flash red. If the doorbell rang, it would flash blue. It was pretty awesome, and gave the whole house a high-tech feel to it.

She walked me through the living room where our mothers were watching an old movie, past the bathroom, past a door that she said lead to a small basement, up the stairs, past another bathroom, past her mom's room, and then stopped outside what I presumed was her bedroom. At that realization, my heart started pounding.

I noticed that she hesitated before pushing her door open, and that just made my condition worse. Was she thinking the same things I was thinking? I really, really hoped so. I'm sure it was no secret by now that I wanted her.

_MY ROOM,_ she signed, unnecessarily, and I nodded.

She walked in ahead of me, and I made myself take a deep breath. Bad idea. In her room was her scent times 1000. Not smart to sniff. Or breathe, even.

I felt myself starting to get aroused as my mind jumped to kissing. And her bed. And other things that might be possible as long as our mothers stayed blissfully unaware downstairs.

She turned around and gave me a shy smile before holding her arms out in a, 'Ta da!' gesture. I forced myself to smile.

"Very nice," I said, forgetting myself for a moment. I signed it quickly, and she grinned.

_THANK YOU, _she replied.

And it _was _a nice room. Spacious, but jam-packed full of things at the same time. Large, colorful pictures on the walls - some obviously done by her - others done by others. I recognized the ones done by her as ideas she had told me about, and it made me wonder if she thought entirely in pictures, instead of words. Even now when she tried to explain something to me in ASL that I didn't understand, she preferred to draw it, rather than fingerspelling it. Not for the first time, I wished she was a member of the pack somehow, just so I could get an inkling of how her mind worked. I'm sure it was fascinating.

More paper was scattered over a desk near the door. Half-done drawings, but mostly just blank pages. Her bed was opposite from the door, and directly above it was a medium-sized window. It was all in pastel colors, even the rugs. And the 'Christmas lights' decorated the border all the way around, an essential - and much cooler - substitute for wallpaper.

Despite the coolness, though, I couldn't really concentrate on it. All I could focus on was her. And how amazing she looked. And how her heartbeat was racing just as fast as mine was, and how I knew because I could _hear _it.

Slowly, I crossed the room to her, struggling to keep a grip on myself. It wouldn't do if I picked her up and tossed her on the bed, then attempted to ravish her body. I just didn't think she'd appreciate it.

Her eyes were wide as I approached her, and seeking to calm her, I reached for her hand first. When she adjusted to that, I let my fingers slide slowly past her hand up to her wrist, past her arm, her shoulder, neck, and then settle lightly on her cheek.

Terrified, I watched her face as I slowly lowered mine. Her eyes hadn't changed and her body seemed to have stiffened. _Was this okay?_ I wondered, but when I stopped, uncertain, her lips came up to meet mine and all rational thought evacuated my brain.

Her lips were so unbelievably _soft_. Everything about her was soft, and I tried so hard to be careful, but against my free will, I felt my hands leave her face to rest on her hips. I yanked her willing body against mine, and felt every curve press into my muscles. _I was kissing Cellie_, and _God_, this was bliss.

Her hands clutched on to my shoulders, and she rose up on her tiptoes. I pulled her against me more tightly, as I kissed her more fervently than I've ever kissed anyone. I felt one of her hands leave my shoulder, only to feel her fingers run through my shortened hair.

"_Cellie, Cellie, Cellie," _I mumbled, as I pulled my lips from hers, to kiss her jaw-line, her neck… I heard her gasp softly as my tongue reached out to taste her bare skin.

Quickly glancing around, I turned and then walked backwards until I was sitting down on her bed and she was standing in front of me. I lifted her until she was straddling me on her bed, both of us still in upright positions.

This new position put her crotch right up against mine, and I groaned when I discovered how amazing that felt. _And _all of our clothes were still on. Something so pleasurable that it was almost painful shot through my stomach at the thought of doing this without clothes.

That's when I heard footsteps - a lousy attempt at stealth - on the stairs, and I sighed. I kissed Cellie quickly on the lips once more before I lightly pushed her off my lap.

She gave me a confused look, and made to come towards me. I quickly signed, _MOM COMING_. And she gave me a look of panic, but I just smiled, and pulled her down next to me.

Then, in an attempt purely meant to distract her, I grinned and signed again, _LAST WEEKEND, WHERE YOU GO?_

She glared at me, and right when she was signing, _NOT TELL-YOU, E-M-B-R-Y. SHUT UP, _I laughed, and her mom pushed the door open.

I watched her face and caught the exact moment when she seemed to relax, I'm sure at the fact that we _weren't _ravishing each other on the bed.

Then she smiled, and signed,_ YOU HUNGRY STILL?_ to both me and Cellie. I nodded, but Cellie shook her head, and then shot me a Look.

_COME DOWNSTAIRS, _Noelle replied, ignoring Cellie.

Cellie rolled her eyes as Noelle left the room, then she turned and glared at me._ YOU WANT LEAVE?_ she signed, sharply.

_NO. ME WANT K-I-S-S-YOU, BUT ME HUNGRY, _I signed.

She rolled her eyes at me as well, and then looked away.

_WHAT WRONG?_ I signed to her, already knowing what was wrong. She wanted me to stay, but instead of saying so, she bit the inside of her cheek and didn't answer me. Her bashfulness was turning me on.

_C-E-L-L-I-E, _I signed, and was woefully unprepared when she leaned over and kissed me deeply on the lips. As in, there was tongue involved, and my body temperature jumped up a degree or two. I felt my erection rise again from where it had started to go down, and I moaned lightly, knowing she could feel it on my lips.

I felt, rather than saw, her smile and then she pulled away to sign, _O.K. GO EAT._ She grinned at me, jumped up, and left the room.

Openmouthed with shock, I stared in the direction of the doorway. She had _totally _done that on purpose!

I glared at the door for a full fifteen minutes before I could safely get up and go downstairs. Thankfully no one had come to check on me, and the reason was made clear when I walked into the kitchen.

"You okay, honey?" my mom asked. "Cellie said your stomach was bothering you a bit, so you decided to lay down. You sure you should be eating?"

"I'm fine," I said, my eyes searching out Cellie. Her back was to me, but her mom signed something, and then she turned around and smiled at me.

_E-M-B-R-Y O.K.? _she signed, her face a mask of innocence.

I narrowed my eyes._ Yeah, whatever. I could see right through that act._

_E-M-B-R-Y O.K., _I signed back, forcing my face into a reassuring smile. Except, _no_, I wasn't. And she knew it. But that was okay. She would get hers later.

* * *

Sitting through dinner, and then another movie with Cellie, my mom, and Noelle was almost too much to handle. I had no idea what the movie was about. All I could think about was Cellie, and what we had done, and what we _hadn't _done because it had been interrupted.

I was right to think that it was difficult to stop with just a kiss. It was damn near impossible to not spring up from the couch, throw Cellie over my shouder, and barrel back up the stairs.

"Embry, darling, are you sure you feel alright?" my mom asked, and Noelle interpreted for Cellie.

"I'm fine," I sighed, and my gaze once more inadvertently slid to the object of my thoughts.

"Would you like to lay down?" Noelle asked, but I shook my head, slightly irritated now.

"No, thank you," I repeated, politely. "I'm really okay."

How was it that everything showed on my face, apparently, but Cellie could sit over there as calm and cool as a cucumber? For the rest of the movie, I tried to school my face like hers. But she caught me and laughed, alerting everyone else to my weird face expressions. After that, I was just kind of embarrassed, so I gave up.

An hour and a half later, my mom and I were given towels and stuff to take showers, which we did. And then, my mom was shown the guest room in the basement, while I was shown the living room couch. Normally, I would have liked the basement for the privacy… because I would probably get away with sleeping nude down there, but this worked better. Because I would be closer to Cellie's room when our moms went to sleep.

Everyone said goodnight and split up, and I once again avoided hugging Cellie in front of the others. She noticed and frowned, but didn't draw attention to it, thank goodness.

So when no one else was looking I signed, _LATER._ She grinned at me and went to bed without a fuss.

Exactly three hours later, I was done waiting. But if I was going to do this, then I was going to be super cautious about it. First, I snuck to the basement door as quietly as possible. Another good thing about my mom sleeping down there was that she was an extremely light sleeper. And if I was two floors above her, there was almost no chance of her hearing me. Her deep, even breathing told me that she was fast asleep. Another quick check outside Noelle's bedroom door told me that she was also in a deep slumber.

Grinning widely, I approached Cellie's door. Slowly, so I wouldn't scare her, I pushed it open. It felt kind of like I was intruding, but I couldn't knock anyways. Unless, there was a light for that that she hadn't shown me. There was no need to worry, though. She was sitting up waiting for me, a small lamp turned on next to the bed on her nightstand.

I remembered to take a deep breath this time _before _I entered the room. As if it would make that much of a difference. _Yeah, it didn't_.

_HI, _I signed, right after I closed the door behind me.

_KISS ME, _she signed back, her eyes shining.

I really needed no more invitation than that.

Quickly, I crossed the room to where she was in her bed. I sat on top of the covers next to where she was under them, and I cupped her face in my hands.

"You are _so _beautiful," I whispered, taking a moment to listen to her heartbeat. It was galloping. Like an animal that galloped. And in that moment, it really didn't matter that she couldn't hear me because she could understand my actions and my intentions perfectly.

I leaned in and kissed her softly, slowly, much less frenzied than before. I wanted this - whatever it was - to _last_.

She kissed me back, matching my mood and speed. And just that small action almost pushed me over the edge. I forced myself to scoot backwards off the bed, and then I slid under the covers, instead of over. Except when I lifted the covers, her pajamas caught me way off guard, and I had to stifle my gasp.

She was wearing shortie shorts and a small tank top. It left almost nothing to the imagination, and what it did show practically made me cream my pants.

Her legs were not very long when she stood up, but those shorts made them look as if they went on for miles. And her complexion was like hot cocoa mixed with caramel. Her skin was silky, smooth… _waxed_? I wondered.

She giggled softly at my openmouthed expression, and signed, _STOP. NO LOOK-AT ME. _Then, she put her hands over her face, and I smiled, too.

Then, I pulled her arms away from her face, and all the atmosphere in the room changed. Hesitantly, I slid my hand down, my palm gliding over her skin, until it made contact with her bare waist. I watched her face, and saw her suck in a breath as my skin touched hers.

I wonder what it felt like for her, to have someone with such hot skin touching her like I was… caressing her like I was. I shivered, not because I was cold, and leaned forward slowly, gently touching my lips to hers. She opened her mouth under mine, and I moaned, applying more pressure. Heat coiled in my stomach, the same swooping, almost painful, practically-too-pleasurable-to-feel-good sensation.

She let me maneuver my way on top of her, and I opened her legs so that I could lay comfortably between them. Sinking into her body that way made me feel like… well, a _man_, for lack of a better word. It was warm, inviting, and I _fit_; it felt like I _belonged _there.

And no, I totally wasn't exaggerating. I mean, _seriously_. We were like puzzle pieces, or something.

I kissed her with more vigor this time. It was if I couldn't get enough. Semi-unconsciously, I had begun to grind myself between her legs, and if the tiny moans and gasps she was making was any indication, she was just as turned on as I was. Faster and faster I rocked, bringing her to the edge with me.

And to think again, this was all _above _the clothing. As badly as I wanted to, I didn't dare try to go underneath her clothing yet. What we were doing now felt like it was too much, but _God_, I couldn't stop this if I wanted to.

Panting heavily now, we both grinded and rocked and pressed against each other, and just when I couldn't hold it back, I felt her hand reach down between our bodies to grab my -

_I exploded_. From the inside out. And I'm embarrassed to admit that even though I tried to suppress it, a weird half-growling/half-gurgling sound escaped my mouth. It was embarrassing to me anyway, despite the fact that she couldn't hear it.

All I wanted to do was collapse on top of her, but she was still going. She was biting her lip, gasping quite loudly, but I was so turned on that I wasn't thinking clearly enough to ask her to keep it down. Suddenly, she grabbed my arms, and jerked against me, her eyes locking onto mine.

Both of us breathed heavily as we stared at each other. She didn't break eye-contact as she continued to buck and ride out her own waves of pleasure against my body.

I had never seen anything so fucking erotic in my life.

I finally let go and let myself rest against her when I felt her body completely relax under mine. For a few minutes all we did was lay there and breathe. Then, I realized how sticky and messy I was, and how disgusting that was, and how I really needed to move so I could sneak back downstairs and clean up in that bathroom.

I forced myself to get up off of her to see that she was biting the inside of her cheek.

Tiny metaphorical stones came out of nowhere to plummet through my stomach. Except, they felt real.

_WHAT WRONG?_ I asked, praying that she didn't regret this.

But at my question, she smiled brightly, and signed back, _NOTHING, ME HAPPY._ And she _did _look so genuinely happy that almost all of my doubt disappeared immediately.

We said goodnight kind of shyly, and then I snuck back downstairs, not daring to breathe until I made it to the bathroom. Once I made it there, I was home free. I entered the bathroom on shaky legs, and closed the door. Only then did I let myself breathe.

Only then did I let myself _smile_.

Cellie had _kissed _me. And it hadn't stopped with _just _a kiss.

* * *

"Aww, that's so sweet!"

"So you're officially official now?"

"How is a heated makeout session, sweet?"

"When are you gonna _tell _her, though?"

"Well, I didn't need to know _that_, but - "

"Of course they're official! Look at him… he's grinning like an idiot - "

" - shut up, Paul."

"You're gonna stop telling me to shut up."

I sat at Emily's house, and could barely register what everyone was saying. Much less, who was saying what. It had been exactly a week since I had spent the night at Cellie's house, meaning it was Friday night again. And every day since then I had hung out with Cellie. Except for the Saturday and Sunday right after then. She was grounded for lying to her mom for going God-knows-where the weekend before. She still wouldn't tell me, and I didn't have a clue.

But, honestly, I didn't care as much as I should've. If she was happy, I didn't really care about anything else. The entire week was spend cuddling and signing and kissing in the library. And getting caught, and getting thrown out, and going to my house and making out in my bed because my mom had crazy work hours that totally worked in our favor a lot of the time. It was really too good to be true.

It wasn't all Cellie all the time, though. I was still in school of course, and now much, much closer to my diploma. I only had two months left, since it was now nearing the end of October. And _then _it could be all Cellie all the time. Ha.

But, no, seriously I wanted… _so_ much more with her. I wanted everything. I wanted to _really _date her and hold her hand in public and do a lot more. A _whole _lot more. It got to be so I regretted telling my mom I wouldn't marry young. Now I totally understood where Jared and Kim, heck, Emily and Sam, were coming from. I wondered when Paul and Rachel would tie the knot, and if I would be next in line after them.

I shook my head. "Stupid," I muttered, and I heard a short lull in the conversation before everyone started talking and bickering again.

What was I thinking? _Marriage? _I hadn't even officially asked her to be my girlfriend yet.

_And speaking of that…_

I jumped up from the couch, startling Collin, who was sitting next to me. "Sorry, guys. I gotta go. I'm supposed to meet Cellie a little later today, but - "

"It's cool," Brady interrupted, raising his eyebrows. "You don't have to explain. You really don't." Everyone else just grinned at me, except Paul, who rolled his eyes.

_HAVE FUN, _Rachel signed, and I couldn't stop my grin from bursting forth.

I raced to the library. It was our official meeting place, no matter where we chose to go afterwards. I walked in to find her sitting at our round table, sipping a soda.

_BAD, _I signed, shaking my finger at her. She stuck her tongue out at me, and I leaned forward to kiss her cheek. She reached up to hug me back.

_HI, _she said, practically bouncing in her seat. _ME HAVE SECRET._

I smiled. _SAME._

Her eyes widened, and she grinned. _FIRST, YOU TELL-ME, _she signed.

My heart started beating faster. Though, like everyone had told me earlier in the week, there wasn't really a chance that she would say no. She obviously liked me back. She was probably waiting for me to make it official.

Now that it was time for me to actually do that, I was more than nervous.

I took a deep breath, and told myself to remember to keep doing that. That breathing thing.

_Shut up, Embry. She's not going to say no._

_ME LIKE YOU, _I signed.

She smiled, but bit the inside of her cheek. That worried me.

_SAME,_ she signed back.

I bit the inside of my cheek.

_MAYBE WE… 2-OF-US… DATE?_ I asked, aware that my hands were stuttering like Brady's. _How weird._

She looked puzzled for a second, then signed, _SAME BEFORE, WE GO-TO RESTAURANT? EAT?_

I shook my head._ Not exactly._

I hesitated, then signed, _NO. ME WANT… YOU. GIRLFRIEND._

Her mouth opened slightly, and she just stared at me. But instead of her shocked expression turning into a smile like I had anticipated… hoped for, even, it… _didn't_. Nothing happened. She just continued to stare at me.

Then, very slightly, she shook her head.

Now it was my turn to stare at her. _Wait, I don't understand._

_NO?_ I signed, confused, as a myriad of emotions rushed through me. Rejection being a major contributing factor. In fact, rejection was leading the others in the emotional rampage. If this meant what I thought it meant, the cleanup would _not _be pretty.

She looked away, then back at me and signed like she was whispering, _NO…. SORRY, E-M-B-R-Y. ME CAN'T._

"_Why?"_ I whispered, forgetting to sign. But she understood anyway.

_MY SECRET, _she signed, her entire expression apologetic. And full of pity. I did _not _want to see that from her, but I continued to stare because I didn't know what else to do in that moment.

_ME MOVE-AWAY. SOON, _she continued, her eyes shining. _ME GO-TO DEAF SCHOOL. V-A-N-C-O-U-V-E-R._

I stared at her happy face in disbelief, as I felt something inside me sharp and hot pit-fall through my stomach.

_* * *_

Several hours later, I laid in my bed, wondering at my sanity. Not only had I picked my jaw up from the floor after she told me, but I had also agreed not to tell her mom, because Vancouver is apparently where she had been sneaking off to on those weekends. To visit the Deaf school there. Where they had _dorms _that she stayed in, with a friend she had made.

_What the hell?_

And then, if that wasn't enough of a heart-stopper, _this _weekend she wanted me to lie to everyone and go _with _her. As in, jump on the bus with her early in the morning. Tomorrow morning. And skip out on work.

And, in spite of my achy-breaky heart, I totally agreed to it. Because she begged me. And smiled. And hugged me. And _kissed _me. And then told me she was sorry, but we could still keep in touch, and that maybe she would think about having a long-distance boyfriend if her scholarship worked out.

_What the HELL?_

That wasn't when I began to wonder at my sanity. No, I began to wonder at my sanity when I _assured _her that it would work out in spite of my pain because she had started to look sad and distant, and I _assured _her that I would be fine… that she didn't have to worry about me at all. That just kissing her was enough for me.

_As if._

Groaning, I attempted to smother myself with the pillow. I was going to lose my girl, my job, and very possibly all the trust that I had painstakingly re-earned from both my mom and hers. All in one weekend. All because I just _had _to imprint on a headstrong Deaf girl. Who was determined to go to school. To college. At _sixteen_!

Not that I could blame her for that. I was pretty ambitious myself. But, honestly!

The smothering didn't work, so I yelled into my pillow instead.

"_Que Sera, Sera_," my mom sang as she passed by my open bedroom door.

I sighed. Cellie was planning on starting school in January, and I was planning on being done with school by then. If worse came to worse, maybe I could have enough money saved up in two months to move up there with her. Get an apartment of my own… leave the pack…

I shook my head. This was insane, but somehow, it _had _to work out.

The next morning, I lied to my mom and told her that me, Cellie, a few of the guys, and a few of the girls were all going on this awesome camping trip, and I swore over and over that I had told her, but she had probably forgotten.

I called in to work and told them I was sick, and would most definitely be sick the next day, too. Luckily for me, I hadn't used any sick days yet. Unluckily for me, Miss Monotone did not believe me because I had boasted on my application about how I _never _got sick.

Then, I video-messaged Cellie to tell her that she should probably coordinate our stories, even though I really didn't feel like it. I was already upset because I had to lie so much, and after that part of me was feeling mutinous and didn't care either way if she _did _get caught. Maybe then she wouldn't be allowed to go. Except I knew that was incredibly selfish and just wrong, so of course, I told her anyway.

I also called Sam to inform him that he and the other guys were my alibi, and after laughing at me for a full minute, because I wasn't escaping with Cellie for a romantic rendezvous - we were running away on the weekend to go to _school_ - he agreed. Jerk.

For such a huge authority figure in the community, Sam wasn't all serious and straight-laced like he had most people believe. He was only a few years older than the rest of us. Only like a year and a half older than both Jared and Paul, who were close to the same age. And more laidback than you'd ever suspect from looking at him.

Anyway, I found myself on a bus at ten o'clock that morning ready to go, and amazed that we had escaped detection thus far. I shook my head when I discovered that Cellie had only left her mom a note informing her of the 'camping trip.' She was more devious than I imagined, and I thanked my lucky stars that she only used her superpowers for _good_. She was lying and sneaking out every weekend she could to go to _school_.

Insanity.

The last straw, though, was when I saw that the bus driver knew her face, and waved vigorously at her when she stepped on the bus. Which clearly meant that she had done this more than twice before.

The bus pulled away from the depot, and Cellie smiled widely at me, while I continued to shake my head.

Then, she laughed, and signed, _E-M-B-R-Y O.K.?_

I just nodded. Except the thing was, I totally _wasn't_.

* * *

A/N: So Cellie is a bad, bad girl. But she's Embry's bad, bad girl. And hopefully, he can handle her? Or maybe it's the other way, and she's handling him? Either way, more surprises to come. More heartbreak, unfortunately, and hopefully, more lusty words. Yay! Meanwhile, I would love to know what you guys thought of it… I was a little nervous about posting this because of the content, so… yeah…

I'm aiming for… hmm… twenty-five reviews this chapter? Can we try that? That would be awesome!

Thanks for reading!

_- FadingSlowly_


	6. PRETTYBEAUTIFUL

A/N: Sorry for my inconsistency. I realized I haven't actually put the chapter number at the top of every chapter, so I'm going to start doing that again. And I'll go back later when this is done and do a Master Edit because there's so many little mistakes I miss the first and second time around. Please enjoy this, though! Regardless of any little mishaps you might find.

A GIGANTIC _**THANK YOU **_TO EVERYONE WHO PUSHED ME TO 63 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW NICE IT IS TO SEE AN INBOX OVERFLOWING WITH HAPPY, KIND WORDS! I REALLY CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH!

**ixamxeverywhere****: **_I do know American Sign Language! I'm fluent in it, actually, and it's awesome! I think everyone should learn it, because it's cool, and if you're learning, that's fantastic. I just find it difficult to describe the signs accurately sometimes, so if you're trying to learn any of the signs, please don't just go off of what I describe. I encourage you to look it up, too. =) Yay for learning!_

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

SIX

* * *

We signed for the entire 5 hour bus ride about everything and nothing. I couldn't help but notice how Cellie seemed more and more excited the closer we got to the school. I, however, grew more and more glum. By the time we pulled into the bus depot, her entire self was practically _glowing_, while I was the exact opposite.

I felt torn. Part of me couldn't help but be excited simply because _she _was. The rest of me was upset and somewhat envious because _I _wanted to make her react like that. _I _wanted to be the cause of her happiness. I wanted to change her mind, wanted her to want to stay in La Push to be with me.

I had decided early on that this was to be my goal this weekend. I would make her fall in love with me. I already knew she liked me, but I would make sure that she knew what she was leaving behind. I would do everything in my power to get her to change her mind. If she really wanted to leave, she would have to make a serious choice.

I knew it was terrible, but being with and/or around Cellie had made me discover some uncomfortable things about myself, and I had come to terms with the fact that I was somewhat of a selfish person.

And that more okay with me than it should have been. But I was _allowed_, right? She was my _imprint_, for goodness sakes. I shouldn't have to endure the pain - _and I knew it would be incredibly painful _- of having to live without her.

_READY?_ she signed to me, a light behind her eyes that I only ever saw when she was genuinely happy. It cut at something in me.

_WHERE WE STAY?_ I asked, wondering not for the first time about this so-called "friend" of hers.

_WITH IZZY_, she signed. _IZZY'S DORM._

_Izzy. Whoever the fuck that was._ I sighed. I needed to let go of the attitude as well. I knew she had noticed, though I had refrained from snapping at her or anything like that.

But anyway, my issues dancing all over my face, weaving in and out of my expressions every two seconds, were not going to help me win her over. So yeah, I needed to cool it.

I attempted a smile, and was rewarded by one of her wide dazzling ones. My heartbeat sped up, an unfailing reaction. So she wasn't ticked at me. That was good.

_WHERE WE GO?_ I asked, trying again.

_WAIT. TAXI,_ she replied, and pulled out her cell phone.

Curiously, I watched her, wondering how, exactly, she was going to call a taxi for us. She couldn't very well video-message the taxi service, could she? Or, wait, maybe she could, there being a Deaf school nearby and all. Maybe they had stand-by operators with monitors just for that purpose.

She noticed me watching her, and I signed, _HOW?_

She smiled, and signed back, _WAIT._

I leaned over her shoulder, and watched as lo' and behold, a middle-aged woman showed up on her screen.

_Izzy?_ I wondered, but no.

_HELLO, T-T-Y_ _______._ NUMBER, PLEASE? _the woman signed. The blank space was a sign I didn't recognize, but I figured it had to be the name of the company or a service or something. I had heard of a T-T-Y before, or seen something about it, but I couldn't remember what it was.

Anyway, Cellie waved, and then signed, _TAXI, PLEASE, _and gave the woman what I assumed was the number to the taxi company.

_THANK YOU. PLEASE, WAIT…_ and then more signs I didn't recognize.

After a moment, the woman began to sign again, _HELLO, _________ TAXI. WHERE YOUR D-E-S-T-I-N-A-T-I-O-N?_

Now, I was confused. Was the woman a part of the cab company, or… _Oh!_

I felt my face heat up as I realized. She was an interpreter! And she was interpreting for Cellie and the taxi company!

_Duh._

Luckily, I had made the connection by myself, and didn't have to resort to asking Cellie. I would have felt pretty stupid. Now I remembered that I had seen TTY numbers everywhere on everything. Usually next to the fax number, or something like that. I guess the company differed depending on where you where?

After she TTY-ed us a cab, she proceeded to secure us a bench. The last thing I wanted to do was sit, though. With all of my pent-up anxiety, I actually wanted to run, and wondered if it would be impossible to escape for a little bit later. Like _late_-late. When everyone was asleep.

Maybe I could phase and no one would notice. Unable to sit still any longer, I jumped up and stretched.

_TAXI COME. HOW LONG?_ I asked, and I'm pretty sure she signed back, _15 MINUTES._ Or maybe 14. For some reason, numbers hadn't come to me as easily as fingerspelling had.

_O.K. ME GO-TO BATHROOM, _I replied, and she nodded.

I actually did have to use the bathroom, but that was only part of the reason I was in here. I paced back and forth between the rows of sinks and toilets. Fortunately, no one was in here to witness my madness.

After several minutes of doing this, I stopped at the last sink, clutched the sides of it, and hunched over while I stared at myself in the mirror. As I suspected, there it was. Everything I felt. Right there on my face. I forced myself to take a deep breath.

"You have a plan, Embry," I whispered. "It's a good plan. It will work. She'll change her mind. She won't leave you. She's not gone yet, so just…"

The door swung open, and I looked over, embarrassed. But if the guy had heard me talking to myself, he didn't let on. In fact he didn't even spare a glance for me. He stepped into a stall and shut it.

Even so, talking to oneself in public was not a good idea on most days.

I took another deep breath, struggled to put on some kind of façade, and when I was reasonably satisfied, I hurried out of the bathroom, back to where Cellie was still sitting.

As I approached her, I noticed that she had earphones in her ears. I hadn't seen those since the first day I met her, and the memory of that made me cringe. I had been such an idiot.

I came around in front of her, so she wouldn't be startled, and I pointed to her earphones.

_WHY?_ I asked, and at that, she blushed, before yanking them out and stuffing them in her bag. I wondered for a second if it was wishful-thinking on her part, and if I was being an insensitive jerk.

And then, we were back to the cheek-biting.

She hesitated and then signed, _PEOPLE… THEY DON'T-KNOW ME DEAF. THEY TRY TALK-TO ME… _She trailed off and shrugged.

I nodded, understanding perfectly. I could only imagine their reactions. They probably gave her weird looks, not unlike that waitress in the restaurant. Or worse. They teased her like those hateful boys.

I stifled the growl that had built up in my chest, and instead, sat down next to her. I grabbed her hand, a strong feeling of protectiveness momentarily taking over my actions. She didn't seem to mind. Instead of pulling away, she just watched me with pensive eyes.

We sat like that, not signing, until the taxi pulled up.

* * *

Stepping on the campus was like stepping out of everything I knew about the world, and clear into something else that I had no idea about. It was like a foreign country. Except not quite.

_Everyone _signed.

I should have expected it. Actually, I did expect it. But expecting it and seeing it in person were two different things.

Another thing I had expected was that it would be really quiet on campus. It totally wasn't. Actually, it was extremely loud. We walked past what I assumed was a gym, and once glance inside the large clear windows proved my assumption to be true. An extremely loud buzzer from inside the gym made me jump, and instinctively, I looked at Cellie.

I was surprised to find her looking towards the gym. She couldn't have _heard _that, but, then… I shot her a confused glance, and she stomped her right foot, silently explaining that she had felt the vibrations of the buzzer.

_Well, that was kind of cool, _I thought, reluctantly, not wanting to admit that anything about this place was good.

Cellie lead us behind the main buildings to where the housing arrangements began. We walked a little further, and then up a path to building 1410. I held the door open for her, noting the buzzer on the door. It was shaped like a light bulb, and sure enough, when we entered, I spotted lights all along the walls, not unlike the lights Cellie had installed in her house.

She led me past a cozy living room area where a few students sat around signing to each other. A television was on and I saw that the video they weren't really paying attention to was all in sign language too. It was a lot quieter in here, but I could still hear the now distant sound of the gym buzzer.

We walked up a flight of stairs, and she finally stopped at the last door on the right. She flashed me an excited grin, and I smiled weakly back, before she pressed a light bulb button next to the door.

After about a second, the door opened… and then my stomach dropped down to somewhere in my knees.

Cellie grinned as the guy - _because yes, Izzy was a dude! _- leaned forward without hesitation and pulled her into his arms. I saw red.

As calmly as I could, I reached out, pulled Cellie back and away from him, startling both of them.

I signed, _EXCUSE US, _and motioned the guy to move backwards into the room. Thankfully, after a quizzical look aimed at Cellie, he did without arguing, _and _closed the door, so that I didn't have to.

_YOU NOT TELL-ME. WHY?_ I signed, struggling to maintain a hold on my slipping composure.

She shrugged and smiled sheepishly. _I-Z-Z-Y MY FRIEND. HE BOY. DOESN'T MATTER._

_YOU LIE-TO ME_, I signed, a sharp pain shooting through my stomach at the fact.

_NO,_ she shook her head, but guilt was all over her.

_WE NOT STAY HERE, _I said, and started to make my way back. She grabbed my arm, but I pulled it out of her grasp. _NOT STAY HERE, _I repeated.

Cellie rolled her eyes. _E-M-B-R-Y PLEASE -_

_NO_, I signed, furiously. _NO, NO, NO. WE NOT STAY HERE._

Cellie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. _I-Z-Z-Y MY FRIEND._

_YOU NOT TELL-ME IZZY BOY! _I argued. She bit the inside of her cheek.

_DOESN'T-MATTER_, she signed again, glaring at me.

_C-E-L-L-I-E, _I signed, fighting the wave of nausea that threatened to overwhelm me. _ME NOT STAY HERE. YOU CAN PICK. YOU STAY HERE… OR WITH ME?_

She narrowed her eyes at me before crossing them and sticking her tongue out. But I wasn't in the mood to play games. She must have sensed that because she quickly changed tactics.

_FINE, WE STAY WHERE?_ she signed.

Inside, I danced a happy jig in triumph, and relaxed marginally. That was enough to pass on my suspicion that Izzy was more than a friend. On Cellie's part, at least.

Cellie called us a cab and half an hour later, after Cellie said her goodbyes for now to Izzy, we were pulling up at a hotel. A motel, really, but it worked.

With my savings from work, I was able to get us a decent motel room. I could have paid for two, but I wanted to share with Cellie, so I pretended I didn't have enough for that. I did get us two beds, though. I felt I would be pushing it with just one.

_NOW WHAT? _Cellie asked, before crossing her arms.

_EAT? _Iquestioned, smiling sheepishly. Now that we were back on my terms, I felt a lot better. But I started to feel kind of stupid, too. We were fifteen minutes away from the school now, and I had to pay for a cab ride back.

I did, though, while she rolled her eyes. I ignored that, and somewhere I realized that I was doing a very bad job of getting her to fall for me.

Therefore, as soon as we got back to the school, I grabbed her hand, and I walked her back to Izzy's dorm room. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the button on his door, and he opened.

_HI_, he waved, smiling happily, though his smile faltered when he spotted our still joined hands.

_HI, _I replied. _SORRY, BEFORE, ME RUDE. WANT TELL-YOU SORRY. MY NAME E-M-B-R-Y. ME HER (pointed to Cellie) FRIEND._

To be honest, I worried for a second if he would have trouble understanding me. The only other person I had signed to besides Cellie was her mother, but she was hearing. It wasn't the same at all. I could always fall back on talking to her if there was something I didn't understand. But here, there was nothing to fall back on, except my enthusiastic attempts at charades. Which were, to be honest, kind of embarrassing.

But it turned out, I didn't have to worry about any of that. Izzy just grinned at me, and stuck out his hand for me to shake.

Okay, so maybe I had overreacted and misjudged the guy. He seemed pretty cool. Maybe. I resolved to keep an eye on him and see how he acted around Cellie.

For the afternoon, Izzy gave Cellie and me a tour. It was mostly for my benefit because I was sure Cellie had seen it all before, though she did ask a lot of questions. Even though Izzy was mostly signing to me, I found it hard to pay attention, as most of my attention was on Cellie.

The way her entire demeanor lit up when Izzy answered certain questions she had, or when she spotted something that captured her interest was kind of heartbreaking. For me, I mean. The way she beamed when a student who was lost asked _her _for directions made me want to kiss her, and drag her home kicking and screaming over my shoulder all at the same time.

Izzy finished up our tour asking if we wanted to return to the cafeteria for dinner - that's where we had eaten lunch - or go off campus? Cellie shrugged and turned to me.

But I turned to Izzy and signed cordially, _THANK YOU, BUT ME AND C-E-L-L-I-E… WE GO-TO DINNER. WE NEED TALK. NICE TOUR, THANK YOU._

I smiled to let him know there were no hard feelings between us, and he lifted his fist to bump against mine. Surprised, I bumped fists with him, though that was something I had only ever done with Quil and Jacob. I had relaxed today so that I _almost _didn't feel territorial when he hugged Cellie goodbye.

Except I did. A little bit. I couldn't help it.

We caught a cab back to the motel where we agreed on pizza. She walked in ahead of me, and I pulled out my phone as I entered after her. I closed the door, ordered the pizza. I ordered 5 of them, hoping she wouldn't comment too much on my appetite - she and Izzy wouldn't shut up about it during lunch - and two 2-liter sodas.

When I hung the phone, she had collapsed on the bed furthest from the door.

_TIRED? _I signed, grinning.

She shook her head, but in the next second her tell-tale yawn gave her away. I laughed and she slid her shoe off to throw it at me. Not thinking, my hand shot out and I caught it, unintentionally displaying my inhumanely fast reflexes.

Her eyes widened, and I winced internally. On the outside, I grinned.

_ME NOT TIRED, _I signed back, after setting her shoe on the floor. I sauntered over to where she was leaning back on her bed, held up by her elbows, and she grinned up at me.

She scrambled backwards as I came closer to her, predator-like. She grabbed the pillow nearest her, and hugged it to her chest.

_STILL TIRED?_ I asked. She nodded, still smiling widely, as she pressed her back to the wall, as far from me as she could get.

I smiled back at her from where I was standing, now at the foot of the bed. Then, I began to crawl up the covers towards her. She made a squealing sound, and covers her eyes with her hands. I laughed, and when I reached her, I tugged her hands from in front of her face, but she kept her eyes closed.

_ME CAN'T HEAR YOU, _she signed, eyes still closed and a gigantic smile on her face, and I laughed out loud. Of course, she couldn't 'hear' me with her eyes closed.

But she could feel me.

Before I could think about it too deeply, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers, sighing when I made contact. Her eyes fluttered open at this, and then closed immediately again as her entire body relaxed.

Daringly, I moved my hands, so that they were resting on her waist, and then I slid them upwards, along her sides until they came to rest on her shoulders. Without breaking our kiss, I pulled her over and on top of me, so that her legs straddled my waist.

My hands moved freely along her backside, and I felt my body temperature grow even hotter as I lowered my hands to her bottom. She made a soft little noise in the back of her throat, and grinded her lower half into my pelvis in response. I gasped, and pulled her tighter against me.

I could feel her smiling against my lips, and I growled in a low voice. I took my right hand, and trailed it upwards until I reached her breast. Hesitantly, I let it hover over her chest for a few seconds before I touched it lightly through her shirt. Her eyes flew open, and she stared at me, but she didn't stop me. Growing more confidant, I touched it again, and squeezed lightly.

This time she moaned, and I wondered what it would feel like if I touched it underneath her clothes. I pulled my hand away, and started to creep underneath her shirt with my other hand when a knock came at the door.

I groaned, and then moved off of her.

_P-I-ZZ-A, _I signed, in answer to her dazed expression.

_NOT HUNGRY, _she signed back, and made a to pull me back down, but I gently untangled her hands and shook my head.

And that wasn't an easy thing to do, believe me. But I made myself.

We ate the pizza in relative silence, as we left each other alone with our thoughts. I had no idea what she was thinking, but I wish I knew. I wondered if my plan was working at _all_. So far, if it seemed more as if I was trying to seduce her, than trying to get her to fall in love with me.

I couldn't help it, though. She made me hot. And we were _alone _in a motel room. I was kind of afraid of how far we would go. How far did she _want _to go? Was sex legal with a sixteen-year-old?

I sighed. Was it okay to even be having these types of thoughts?

In retrospect, it probably would have been better if we had gone ahead and stayed with Izzy.

We finished our pizza and jumped on each other once more, but I was careful this time. I didn't try to touch her beneath her clothes, and I made sure we slept in separate beds. Because when it came down to it, I didn't want her to want me for my amazing sexual skills, or whatever. I just wanted her to want to be with me. The same way I just wanted to be with her.

* * *

The following day was more fun than the first, and it was surprisingly not awkward. We held hands, except I felt a difference to it. It wasn't a, 'I'm trying to get somewhere, so let's hurry up and go,' kind of holding-hand thing. It was more, 'I just want to hold your hand.' Initiated by me, and once or twice, by her. I wonder if she realized we were acting more couple-like, and if not, when she did notice it, if it would cause her to pull away. I waited, I watched her, and I hoped.

On the way back, she slept mostly, and I watched her sleep, cherishing the moment. I had never watched her sleep before, and it was kind of amazing. Her face was completely unguarded, for one, so whatever she was dreaming showed all over everywhere. I never saw it that way during the daylight. Something in me grew sad as I realized that she was still quite guarded with me, and though I knew basics about her, I still didn't know _everything _like I wanted to.

Like I knew Izzy was her friend, but how exactly, did she meet him?

And I knew her mom was a single mother, but when and why did that happen? Was her father alive? Was he dead? Did they know? How did Cellie feel about that? I had a vested interest in that one, actually, seeing as how I knew next to nothing about my own father. It was something else I figured we might have in common, as heartbreaking as that was. But still.

Did she have any friends in the area? Who else did she talk to in La Push? Who tried to talk to her before I had? Because it was impossible that no one else had. And where were they now? Why hadn't they stuck around? Because how could anyone look at this person once and not want to stay around her forever? How could anyone not want to try to know her?

It pained me that we had been hanging out for a while now, and I still didn't know the answers to these questions.

_But_, I thought as I looked down at her sleeping form once more to find that she had snuggled into my body, one hand on my chest and her head on my shoulder, _I would find out everything_.

Amazingly, we made it back to the house without detection, and I was more than a little surprised that her mom had believed her so readily just because she was with me. I didn't understand why she had so much trust instilled in me, but I was glad that she did.

I let myself back into my house to find that my mother wasn't home. Typical. Working late again. My mind immediately went to regret that I hadn't invited Cellie over, but I squashed the thought quickly.

_No, Embry. That kind of thinking is nice, but it won't get her to stay._

What I needed to do was something grand and romantic and boyfriend-like.

Absently, I crossed the room to check the phone messages. Nothing important, another nothing important, and then a message from my job informing me that I was fired because I was a 'No-Call/No-Show' for two days in a row, meaning that I didn't call or show up. A total lie.

I called them back and asked to speak to Miss Monotone. They asked who was calling, and when they found out it was me, she had conveniently just stepped out of the office._ What the hell?_ I know I wasn't exactly a model employee, but she _really _didn't have the grounds to fire me.

Annoyed, I trudged up to my room, deciding to tackle my weekend homework. It wasn't dark yet, and I still needed to check in with Sam and the crew. I didn't have time to go all the way to Port Angeles to get this mess straightened out, so I would just deal with it tomorrow after school.

* * *

The following day, I was tired as anything. Walking around a campus for two days can take a lot of you. Even if you're a magic wolf-man, apparently.

In class, I could barely keep my eyes open. It was really anybody's guess how I managed to absorb all of this information without actually paying attention. Sometimes, it annoyed Quil, but it wasn't exactly a skill I could teach, so there was nothing to be done about it. Except use it to my advantage, of course.

After school, I headed to the supermarket, and headed straight to the back to view the schedule for the next week. I wasn't on it. _Surprise, surprise_. I asked around for Miss Monotone, but she had to step out for something, or other. I waited around for a little bit, but she didn't come back, and I had homework to do.

_Whatever._

I went to Emily's, seeing as I had no plans to meet up with Cellie today, and hung out with the boys for a bit. They, of course, wanted to hear all about my weekend, so I told them. Omitting some details, but purposely including - and embellishing - on others. Like how I totally made it clear to Izzy that Cellie was my girl and that he should stay back. With fisticuffs and mad growling. They got a kick out of that, and I had fun exaggerating, knowing that the truth would come out of my head anyway when we all phased.

After everything, I went home and collapsed on the couch next to my sleeping mother. I really needed to think. My first priority was getting Cellie to stay. Since I hadn't gotten behind on my grades, I was graduating early in approximately two months. January was my deadline for this, and it was nearing the end of October now.

Sadly, my job was the third thing on my list, after Cellie and graduating. Still important, of course, just not _as_.

I wanted Cellie to stay. I wanted to show her how wonderful life could be with me. I wanted so much. I just didn't know how to attain it.

Rachel and Emily both agreed that I should take her on a romantic date, but that presented problems in itself. What kind of date could you take a Deaf person on? Certainly not to the movies. She wouldn't be able to understand what was going on, and I couldn't exactly interpret the entire movie for her. I mean, if she really wanted to go, I would try of course, but it wasn't a practical idea.

I wouldn't want to go out to eat again either. We had been there, done that. Plus, it just brought up unwanted memories. La Push, Forks, Port Angeles… they were all much too rainy for a picnic. There was no way I would ever take her cliff diving. And she had been to the beach before, of course, so I really couldn't think of anything.

It was kind of disheartening, but I refused to give up. Instead, I got online. Maybe there was something further away, like in Seattle, that she might enjoy. There were certainly more opportunities there, it being a bigger, more busy place and all.

I looked up recreational activities and found theatres, museums, zoos… A zoo. I laughed to myself. If she wanted to go to a zoo, all she needed to do was come to La Push and step into the woods. We had a variety of attractions, featuring giant wolves and the occasional vampire.

I shuddered and put the idea out of my mind immediately of Cellie running into a vampire.

I skipped over the zoo idea. I needed to find something that she didn't have to hear to appreciate. Something that was mostly visual appeal. An art show, maybe? A circus? She would like those, probably, but it wasn't exactly what I was looking for…

I scrolled down and spotted a link with a picture of a man dressed like an imaginary creature. Or, if not imaginary, definitely no creature I had ever seen before. It was colorful what he was wearing. But what he was doing was even more impressive. He was hanging from a tightrope by one leg. Or, his ankle!? Whatever it was, it was pretty wild.

I clicked on the link and it brought up something called, 'Cirque Du Soleil.' I had never heard of it. More browsing revealed that it was French for, 'Circus of the Sun.' But it involved no animals, whatsoever. It was all human, almost entirely visual (except for the music, of course), and it was absolutely perfect. I grew giddy at the thought of taking Cellie to see it.

I looked up ticket prices, and they were a little pricey, but I could afford it, having worked like a madman for the past few months. I picked a Friday night that was coming up in about a month, and as a result, our seats weren't great, but it had to be sooner than later. I considered myself lucky that it wasn't completely sold out.

The next time I met Cellie at the library, that Thursday, I couldn't contain my excitement. She knew immediately that something was up, and the questions didn't stop until I told her it was a surprise.

I had also decided to begin my… wooing… for lack of a better word. I had stopped at a flower shop in Forks for a red rose, and gave it to her when we were seated comfortably at our round table. I got the blushing reaction that I had hoped for.

The next week I brought her a pink seashell I had combed the beach for. I learned the sign, _PRETTY/BEAUTIFUL,_ that day, and I think I scored double points when I used it on her later on if the rewarding kiss was anything to go by.

The week after that I gave her a small wolf carved out of wood that Jake had made before he left. He had given one to Quil, too, and to be honest, I almost didn't accept it. Though, I didn't grow it away later, either. Now it came in handy, and I gave it to Cellie. She loved it, naturally. But unfortunately, it brought up uncomfortable questions that I wasn't ready to answer yet.

It also brought up food for thought that I didn't particularly want. Like the fact that Jake had abandoned us to go live with the leeches. Because he imprinted on a hybrid of one, apparently - a fact that didn't make _any fucking sense_ to me. I found it disgusting, actually. And I wasn't the only one. No one could accept it. The elders were especially dumbfounded. They couldn't understand how a half-vampire/half-human (though I had doubts about Bella, sometimes), could help breed a strong race of shapeshifters.

But, whatever. He was the one who had to put up with the stench 24/7.

Anyway, Cellie loved the gifts, and I figured I'd keep 'em coming as long as I could. If she decided to go, they would be things to remind her, and hopefully make her miss me and La Push enough to come back.

Two days before the show, I asked her if she had plans that Friday, but I already knew she didn't, because Noelle had asked her to keep that day free. And then, in accordance with our plan, told her nevermind just last night, that she didn't need her that day after all.

So, it wasn't a surprise when she smiled and signed, _NO. ME NO HAVE PLANS._

I grinned in response, dying to give it away. I knew it wouldn't ruin anything; she would still enjoy the show. But I didn't. I wanted to see the expression on her face way too badly when we arrived at the show.

Her mom was cool enough the day before to invite me to spend the night, knowing that we had to leave somewhat early for the bus ride to Seattle. It was only like 3 and a half hours, but still, my nerves were on edge enough. I didn't want to worry about meeting up _and _getting to the bus on time. And I knew Cellie wouldn't understand my urgency if she didn't know where we were going. It was better to just be with her.

Plus… I got to spend the night again.

That, in itself, was enjoyable for many reasons, including the fact that she snuck into the basement where I slept this time, so we didn't exactly have to be quiet with each other. Especially after she informed me that her mom wasn't a light sleeper, like mine was.

_Yeah, definite plus._

Though we still didn't do anything R rated. I mean, I didn't want her to think that was all I wanted from her. Even though I really, really wanted that, too. Also… part of me wanted to keep her guessing and waiting for it. At this point, I was ready to do almost anything to get her to stay. I could _feel _the time passing by acutely, and it hurt knowing that when I woke up in the mornings, she was one day closer to leaving.

After all, she hadn't said anything about changing her mind, yet.

She went back up to her room reluctantly, and I went with her, with the explanation that I wanted to stay until she fell asleep. She blushed at that, and tried to talk me out of it, but I refused to be deterred. And finally, she signed, whisper like, _WHEN ME SLEEP… ME SIGN._

She _signed _in her _sleep_.

If that wasn't the coolest fucking thing ever, I didn't know what was. Of course, after that, there was no way I was going to stay downstairs, and she sighed, reluctantly gesturing for me to follow her.

We reached her room without her mom waking up, a fact I still marveled at. I only _wish _my mom slept that heavy. But then, I wondered if it had ever posed problems. Who would hear Cellie when she cried out in her sleep? If, in fact, that's what she did. Did she sign the word, 'help' when she had a nightmare, or did she scream?

I decided to stick around a little bit afterwards, knowing I was taking a risk, but unable to help it. I wanted to make sure she was okay. And I was curious.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, nothing happened. No screams and no signs either. It was a good thing, I supposed, but now I had nothing to tease her about. I grinned, and then pulled her close. She didn't even stir. Same as her mom, it seemed she was a heavy sleeper.

I watched her face. Again, I loved that her face was totally relaxed in slumber. Innocent and defenseless. I tightened my grip, and ran my fingers through her hair.

I think it was then that I _realized_.

"Please don't leave me," I whispered, holding her tight, and safe, and _close_.

Because honestly, I didn't know if I could handle someone I loved leaving me again.

* * *

A/N: So, it's getting harder and harder to churn out chapters, and part of the reason is because I feel disheartened. Reviews have been lacking, and I don't understand why. I'm not trying to be conceited, honestly, but if I got half as many reviews as people who have added me to their author and story alerts, this story would have well over 100 by now, and that's saying something.

Is there a reason you guys who add me to your story alerts and author alerts just move on and don't review? Because like I keep saying, I would really REALLY like to hear your opinion. I cherish EVERY review I get, and I try to reply to EVERY one, unless I can't because of private messaging blockers, or something.

So, I'll ask you again… **IF YOU CAN TAKE THE TIME TO ADD ME TO YOUR STORY ALERT LIST, AND AUTHOR ALERT LIST, PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW AS WELL. **I'm taking the time to write all of these chapters (_17-20 page chapters_) FOR YOU GUYS, and honestly, I would be happy with just a one-word reply. If it's too much to ask, then let me know that, too. If you have any complains, let me know _that_, too.

That's all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

- _FadingSlowly_


	7. YOU NOT DEAF

A/N: At end.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

SEVEN

* * *

I grinned at Cellie's infectious energy. We were on the bus on our way to Seattle, and she had been like this from the moment she woke up. It was looking to be a very good day, and we had started it in a great mood. She even tried to be funny by asking me every so often where we were going, hoping to catch me off guard. I just laughed and shook my head whenever this happened.

As if anyone could catch me off guard with my superhuman reflexes.

Meanwhile, I fired questions at her to try to keep her mind on other things, and she was currently answering my question about this Deafchat website she belonged to. Naturally, she had a hi-tech camera hooked up to her computer, where she could control who could see her, and who she could see. She could have a conversation with up to ten people at a time, but she currently had a small group of three, herself not included, that she talked to almost daily. It put me in mind of a face-to-face blog. I asked her what they talked about, and she grinned and asked what my friends and I talked about. I just made a face at that one.

_YOU HAVE BOY… FRIENDS? _I asked, trying to appear casual, but she just rolled her eyes at me.

_YES, _she signed, sticking her tongue out at me. _NAME W-A-L-T._

I frowned. _I-Z-ZY, YOU MEET INTERNET? _I asked, wanting to know if she met him online, along with these other people. That could be potentially dangerous.

_NO, _she grinned. _I-Z-Z-Y, WE MEET, BUS STOP. HE NICE. VERY. HELP-ME FIND SCHOOL._

I frowned even more at that. _THEN, YOU DECIDE… HIS DORM, YOU STAY, SLEEP OVERNIGHT?_

She frowned at me as she realized what I was asking. _NO, E-M-B-R-Y. I-Z-Z-Y HAVE ROOMMATE… GIRL. I-Z-Z-Y GAY, HE LIKE BOYS. ME KNOW I-Z-Z-Y LONG TIME. ONE YEAR._

Oh. … _Oh._ Then, _wait… Co-ed dorms_?

Then she grinned at the dumbfounded expression on my face, and dropped the bomb-of-the-day. _I-Z-Z-Y, HE-TELL-ME… YOU CUTE._

My eyes widened. _ME LIKE YOU, NOT GAY! _I signed, rapidly, as all thoughts of the possible co-ed dorms flew out of the window.

She just giggled, and pressed her lips together, as if she had a secret. I groaned, knowing exactly what was coming.

_HE-ASK-ME IF YOU GAY… ME-TELL-HIM MAYBE, _and as my face expression went from dumbfound to shock, she burst into loud laughter, startling quite a few people seated around us.

I stared at her for a second, and then worked up the courage to ask warily, _W-A-L-T… HE GAY?_

At that, she completely lost it, and I couldn't do anything, but shake my head. When she had fully recovered ten minutes later, I asked her seriously if she had met anyone else in real life that she had met online, and her face took on this wistful expression as she signed, _NO._

_WHAT WRONG? _I asked, grateful to be changing the subject.

She abruptly began to bite the inside of her cheek, and I placed my hand on the outside, instinctively. She stopped almost immediately as her face darkened with a blush. My heartbeat reacted accordingly, as did hers, followed by the reaction of my nether regions, and I reluctantly pulled my hand away. To say that this was the wrong place and time would be an understatement.

_TELL-ME, _I coaxed instead.

_MY DAD… ME-MEET-HIM… INTERNET, _she finally signed. _LONG-TIME-AGO._ _MY MOM, SHE DON'T-KNOW. ME-TELL-HER, NEVER._

From the way her heartbeat quickened, and the expression on her face, I knew she had never shared this with anyone. I didn't need to ask her to figure that out. I probably would have been able to tell from her face alone.

She looked up at me and the vulnerability in her eyes was overwhelming. I reached out, wanting to hold her hand, wanting to make physical contact with her somehow, but she needed her hands to tell me this story. I contented myself, and hoped I was helping, by placing my hand lightly on her knee instead.

Her breathing faltered for a second, but after a quick glance at me, she ignored it and continued to sign.

_LONG-TIME-AGO, ME OLD ONE YEAR. MY DAD… HE LEAVE. HE NEVER CALL, NEVER WRITE LETTER. ME ASK-MOM WHY? SHE DON'T-KNOW. SIX-YEARS-AGO, HE FIND ME. INTERNET. WE TALK. ME WANT MEET. HE SAY NO._

I quickly did the math. She was ten-years-old at the time.

She shrugged, and stared down at her hands. Her signs were a whisper now. _HE STOP TALK-TO ME. THEN… __TWO-YEARS-AGO… MOM TELL-ME… HE DEAD._

My eyes widened, but she continued to sign.

_HE DRINK… HE DRIVE… _She shrugged again. _HE DEAD._

I stared at her, my mouth hanging open. _ME SORRY, _I barely managed to sign.

At the movement, she looked up at my hands, and her eyes flashed to my face for a minute and then away again. I repeated the sign.

_ME O.K., _she signed, looking up again and giving me a small smile. _ME-DON'T-KNOW HIM, NEVER MEET._

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

_SAME, _I finally replied. _MY DAD… WE NEVER MEET._

She gave me a curious look. _HE DEAD?_ she asked, and I thought for a second about how if that had come from anyone else, it could be considered callous. But not Cellie. She seriously wanted to know.

_I-DON'T-KNOW, _I answered, honestly. _BEFORE ME BORN, HE LEAVE. HE NEVER SEE ME. ME NEVER SEE HIM._

_WHY?_ she asked.

_I-DON'T-KNOW, _I repeated. And I really didn't. I had asked my mom about this when I was younger and she told me that he didn't want her anymore, that it had nothing to do with me. But I wasn't stupid. I knew that her getting pregnant and him deciding to leave around that time wasn't a coincidence. I never pried for details.

_ME O.K._ I signed to her worried expression. _ME HAVE MOM. HE HAVE FRIENDS. THEY FAMILY. ME HAPPY. _

She smiled at me then, and reached over to squeeze my knee. Her fingertips touched me and her hand stilled. I watched her curiously as she peered at me.

_E-M-B-R-Y, _she signed, after pulling her hand away from me. _YOU NEED SIGN-NAME. YOU UNDERSTAND? SIGN-NAME?_

_YES, _I answered, pleased that I actually did understand for once. I had come across this when I was looking signs up online. A sign-name is a nickname given to someone by a Deaf person. Only a Deaf person can give someone a sign name. It usually has to do with a certain characteristic or a hobby unique to that person, so I was interested in what sign-name she would give me.

_E-M-B-R-Y…_ She held the letter 'E' up to her face, and brought it down sharply, as if she were signing the word, 'hot.' Of course, this made me blush, even though I knew that she meant my body temperature, not my looks. Or, at least I assumed that's what she meant.

_YOU LIKE? _she asked me, and I grinned at her.

_YES… YOU HAVE SIGN-NAME? _I asked, curiously. I had never thought she would just because I know she didn't often hang out with other Deaf people.

She smiled and signed the word, 'play.' Then, she signed it again, but replaced it with a 'C.'

_I-Z-Z-Y, HIS ROOMMATE, SAY ME ALWAYS PLAY, PLAY, PLAY. MY SIGN-NAME 'PLAY,' _she said, shrugging, but I could tell she was pleased with it.

I pretended to think about it. _YES, _I signed, _YOU ALWAYS PLAY._ I laughed, and she hit me lightly on the arm.

Right then, the bus driver announced that we would arrive within the next five minutes, and I relayed the news to Cellie. She promptly resumed her bouncing, which made me laugh all over again.

The show was to be held in the a giant tent, just like a traditional circus. So I paid for a taxi to take us to a park, and held my hands over Cellie's ears, as if to stop her from hearing it. The cab driver nodded and gave me an exaggerated wink, which caused both Cellie and I to burst out laughing. He didn't understand what was funny until we started signing in the backseat, and then I saw him turn red in the rearview mirror.

He didn't take it harshly at all, though, and as we were leaving, he even wrote on a sketchpad, "ENJOY THE SHOW!" and showed it to Cellie.

Of course, she gave me a quizzical look at this, and I was worried for a second that he had blown the surprise. But she didn't ask any questions.

We walked along the path until we ran into the hundreds of people, and tents, and food, and souvenirs. Cellie turned to me when she saw the first tent and fingerspelled, excitedly, _C-I-R-C-U-S?_ Then signed it.

_SORT-OF, _I signed back, purposely vague. She pursed her lips at me, but her eyes were dancing in anticipation.

We made good timing. The show wasn't due to start for an hour, and there was actually a pre-show for the early-goers, but I figured that Cellie was probably more interested in the food they had to offer. I know I was.

I asked her and she immediately nodded, her stomach letting out a loud rumble at the mention of it. I laughed and she blushed in embarrassment.

We got hot dogs, and I tried not to go overboard with them, only getting five for myself and two for Cellie. I know the man who was selling them had assumed we were getting them for other people, since with every hot dog he passed us, he asked what we wanted on it.

_TOILET? _I asked when we were done. _YOU NEED TO-GO?_

She nodded, and together, we navigated our way to the toilet tents. They were porta-potties, which were disgusting, _but hey, when you have to go… _I wished I had thought to go when we were at the bus station.

By the time we were done with everything, it was about twenty minutes until show time. I assumed most people were headed into the big tent because the grounds had started to clear. It was still crowded, just not as bad as it was when we first arrived.

_READY?_ I had to ask more than once, as her eyes were so busy taking in everyone and everything around her.

She grinned, nodded, and reached for my hand. That familiar spark was there when we touched like always, and I smiled back at her. She was absolutely _glowing _with her excitement. It was contagious.

I suddenly couldn't wait for the show to start. I pulled her along after me, wishing I could walk fast and watch her face at the same time. We made it to the big tent and an usher handed out playbills - I took both of them, so Cellie wouldn't see - then quickly helped us find our seats. Our seats weren't fantastic, but they definitely weren't bad. Cellie would be able to see everything clearly because of the stadium seat. It didn't matter for me. My vision was excellent - if I had to, I would be able to see tiny costuming details from the back row effortlessly.

We sat down and she turned to me, questioning. _NOT CIRCUS?_

I shook my head, and she stuck out her tongue, pouting.

Five minutes to go and I watched her watch everything else. I wondered, not for the first time, what this would be like for me if I was Deaf. There was music that went to this show that she would never be able to hear. She had _never _experienced music. There were excited children, and even more excited parents, teenagers, grandparents, all chattering loudly. All these things contributed to build up anticipation in people, and she could experience none of it. She saw the people, and she saw the stage, and she saw the movement, and I wondered if it was enough.

If it would ever be enough.

_If _I _would ever be enough_.

She turned to me and the smile on her face faltered a little. I quickly fixed my face expression, and she raised her hands to ask me what was wrong, I'm sure, but then the lights went dim, and the man - the ringmaster - stepped out onstage.

Instead of the relief I thought I should feel, because finally the wait was over, I felt my stomach tighten. I forgot how people usually made a speech of some kind before a show like this.

_Would I have to translate?_

But, surprisingly, Cellie didn't ask me to. She just watched him talk, her eyes round and childlike, and anticipatory still.

And then the show began.

I have to admit, I didn't see much of it. There were colors and people and amazing tricks, and for a brief moment, I considered joining them because it was pretty damn awesome watching a person on his hands balance another person on his feet, while a third person danced on their shoulders, or some shit like that. Yeah, the bit I actually did see was wicked.

But better than all of that was the look on her face. I had never been so happy and so perfectly content in the moment when her mouth fell open and she raised her hands to her face, and leaned forward on her knees, one leg bouncing and moving, because Cellie was not a person who could sit still with pure excitement. Then, she had reached over without looking at me and grabbed my hand. That's when I stopped watching the show completely, and immersed myself in her, instead.

The intermission was thirty minutes, but I didn't allow it to break the spell for her. We went and got drinks, popcorn, the works. She didn't have to use the bathroom again, and for that, I was glad. Other than relaying that information, we didn't sign. I could sense that she was just barely holding back, but she wanted to wait to share what she was feeling and thinking, so I didn't push.

Another hour of spectacular happenings passed, and I continued to watch her. I could barely contain myself during this hour. I wanted to do so much more than hold her hand. Her enthusiasm honestly made me want to rip her out of her seat and pull her to me. Or run off somewhere, preferably private, and ravish her senseless.

The show ended, and in whirlwind of movement, I rushed us out of the tent. I pulled us past everything, quickly, past the circus grounds into another area of the park, then I turned to her.

I didn't need to sign to get my feelings across. I'm sure they were all over my face. She was a body of emotions and I was riding her like a wave, high on what I felt emanating from her.

_EMBRY, _she signed, using my new sign-name instead of fingerspelling. Her face was impassive. My heart pounded, and I couldn't respond.

Then, without warning, her face crumpled and she shut her eyes, but she didn't cover her face. I felt my stomach drop.

I smelled the saltiness of her tears before I saw them. Horrified, I just stared at her, not knowing what to do, or what I had done. _Had I offended her somehow? Did she hate me now? Was she mad because she couldn't fully enjoy the show? Was I wrong in thinking she wouldn't have preferred a movie?_

I was such an epic failure. I had completely misread everything about her. I didn't know how I could be so stupid. I -

_EMBRY, _she signed again, her eyes opened now and glistening with tears. I attempted to swallow my fears. I choked on them.

Then, _THANK YOU, _she signed. And she threw her arms around me and body into me.

And I breathed.

And I _smiled_.

* * *

I had to tell her. I couldn't let her go on thinking this was a friendly gesture… that kissing her was enough for me. I had to tell her how I felt. And I still hadn't even delved into the problem of telling her about my… other side.

Then again, that probably wouldn't be the wisest move if I were trying to get her to stay.

'_Hey, Cellie, I love you… And by the way, I'm a werewolf. Don't go to school, please,' _I would say. Except, of course, it would be in sign. And then the running and screaming would commence. Or maybe not. Maybe my hands would be shaking too badly for her to understand me…

Bus rides back from happy day trips always seemed so much shorter. I didn't want it to end. And I knew it eventually would, and I really didn't want it to, and I had to _tell _her _now _-

_CELLIE, _I signed, using the sign-name, instead of fingerspelling, the same way she had done to me earlier. She sat up, where she had been resting her head on my shoulder - even though she had the window seat - and looked at me curiously, her eyebrows raised.

_SHOW, YOU LIKE? _I signed, lamely.

Predictably, she rolled her eyes, but smiled hugely anyway. _SHOW, ME… _She made a fist and kissed the back of it. It was a sign for, 'favorite' or 'love,' but not the kind of love I wanted to talk about.

_ME HAPPY, _I replied, unable to help smiling back.

_WHAT WRONG? _she asked. Naturally.

I took a deep breath. It was now or never.

_REMEMBER, ME-TELL-YOU, KISSING ONLY, FINE? _I asked, and she blushed, nodding.

Icontinued. _NOW KISSING ONLY… NOT O.K. ME WANT YOU ALWAYS. HERE. STAY HERE. PLEASE. NOT GO-TO SCHOOL._

She started to shake her head, her eyes wide, but I wasn't done yet.

_PLEASE STAY. ME LOVE YOU._

I braced myself for rejection. I wanted to just close my eyes so badly, but I forced them to stay open.

She stared at my hands, then up at my eyes, and she blinked a few times. I heard her heart stutter and I wondered if I had done it the right way. If there was a right or wrong way to lay a heart out on a line and hope it didn't get stomped on all over.

She could sign anything right now, and I was completely under her mercy, her control. Well, I was anyway, but now was different because now she _knew_.

_YOU LOVE ME? _she asked, but I wasn't sure if she really wanted me to answer or what. Her expression was too dazed to figure out.

So, far gone into panic mode, I made an even bigger fool of myself. I leaned forward, and pressed my lips onto hers. That lasted for all of three seconds before she snapped out of her stupor and pulled away.

_EMBRY… ME LOVE YOU, MUCH, _she signed, and for another three seconds my heart soared… _BUT, ME CAN'T STAY… _before she brought it crashing down.

_WHY?_ I asked, desperately. Pathetically.

_ME NEED SCHOOL, _she replied. _YOU KNOW._

_ME NEED YOU, _I responded, and her eyes widened even more. _CELLIE, PLEASE. NOT GO. STAY HERE. _

_CAN'T -_

_YES! NOT NEED SCHOOL. NOT NEED GO, _I argued. _PEOPLE LOVE YOU HERE. ME. YOUR MOM. YOU NEED STAY._

She was biting her cheek so forcefully that I smelled blood.

I grabbed her hands, and pulled them to my chest. I kissed her again to make her stop. To make her stay. Something frantic behind it that I didn't know how to explain. I could not lose her. I could not lose this girl. She could not, would not leave me, too. _If it were in my power, she would never…_

She snatched her hands away, and I sensed anger. I looked up and I was right.

_NO! ME NOT STAY! _she signed, heatedly, her movements short and sharp and furious. _ME GO. ME LEARN. ME WANT FUTURE. ME WANT MEET PEOPLE. KNOW SIGN PEOPLE, DEAF PEOPLE. HAVE SIGN FRIENDS. MEET DEAF WORLD. EVERYDAY SIGN._

_WE, TWO-OF-US, SIGN EVERYDAY, _I protested.

_NO. YOU NOT UNDERSTAND. MY MOM, SHE NOT UNDERSTAND. NEVER UNDERSTAND. _

We were attracting a lot of attention now, and I felt the familiar tiny twinge of embarrassment, but for once, I didn't care.

_ME UNDERSTAND - _I started, but she interrupted.

_NO, NOT UNDERSTAND. YOU. NOT. DEAF._

Ice flooded my veins, and the shock made me lower my hands. She was glaring at me viciously, and after another moment or two, she balled her hands into fists, and sat back. She turned her head towards the window.

I knew what that meant. The conversation was over.

* * *

We arrived back in Port Angeles just in time for my phone to go crazy. Like literally, we had stepped off the bus and I was debating whether to spend another wad of money on a cab, or to just ask my mom to come get us, when my phone started ringing and vibrating.

"Hello?" I answered, not bothering to check the caller ID. Not many people had my number considering it was still pretty new.

"Embry? Hi!" It was Emily.

"Would you like to come over for dinner? You and Cellie? I don't know if you're back in La Push yet, but I would love to have you…"

"Sure," I said, immediately. "Sounds great." I wasn't ready to go home yet. I put Emily on hold and hesitantly relayed the message to a curious-looking-even-though-she-was-trying-very-hard-to-ignore-me Cellie.

After a moment or two of hesitation, she nodded her consent. Maybe she wasn't ready to go home just yet either.

I called a cab to Emily's house, deciding not to bother my mom. Our ride was 'silent,' and I started re-thinking the idea. The guys would be able to tell immediately that something was up with the two of us. I just hoped they would leave it alone, for once. They could attack me later when they jumped into my brain.

We arrived to hugs (from Emily and Rachel), glares (from Brady and Paul) for no visible reason I could discern, and questions (from everyone) about how the show went.

Cellie launched into it, and I just let her go, interpreting when necessary. I wasn't really up to talking for myself just yet, and like I assumed they would, they sensed it. Of course they did. Especially if the gazes that swept back and forth from me to Cellie were any indication.

Thankfully, like I had hoped, no one said anything. At first.

"That sounds so exciting!" Emily gushed, as Rachel interpreted for her. "I would have loved to see something like that… Hey, maybe we should take a road trip or something. Next summer. Well, not a trip, but maybe a weekend…?"

"Maybe," Sam grunted, and I knew he would. Anything for our imprints.

_Except letting them follow their dreams, _a nasty little voice in my head spoke up. I silenced it. Sam would understand. _After all, Emily never went back to stay with her parents. And Rachel worked like mad to finish school in two years instead of four to be with Paul._ _And Kim? Kim never left, and I know she had plenty of college offers._

So really, the girls had chosen to stay here. But not without persuasion. What was so wrong about trying to convince Cellie to do the same thing? Why did I feel guilty every time I looked at -

A loud snort diverted my attention from my thoughts. I looked over from my spot next to Cellie on the couch to see Paul glaring at me. Everyone stopped talking and signing.

The thing was, though, Paul had been snorting the whole time, and everyone had just been ignoring him. Or attempting to. But this was a really loud one. And I was getting really sick of it.

"Is this what we're going to do? Really? We're just going to fucking sit here and act like there's nothing wrong, when _clearly _- " He started to say, and really I was more shocked that he was _signing _everything he was saying - _and accurately _- knowing instinctively that Cellie wouldn't want to be left out of any conversation.

But Quil interrupted him. "It's none of your business, Paul. Whatever happened is between them, so just shut up - "

"It's not like we're not going to fucking find out what happened anyway!" he roared, and miraculously, still signed. "And STOP TELLING ME TO SHUT UP!"

"Paul!" Rachel gasped. She spelled out his name halfheartedly, and I don't even think it was a conscious action. Kim did this thing where she fingerspelled constantly everything that was being said around her and didn't even notice she was doing it. Looked like Rachel had picked it up.

"PAUL," Sam said, alpha voice in full effect. We all cringed, and even the girls looked more than a little taken aback. I wondered, suddenly, if it worked on them, too, simply because they were linked to us through our imprinted bond.

I looked at Cellie. Her eyes were open wide and her mouth was hanging open. It would have been comical if her heart hadn't been going a mile a minute.

"Fuck this," Paul said in a low voice. Then he turned and slammed out of Emily's front door. Without hesitation, Rachel followed him. And Sam followed both of them.

"He's been having a bad day," Emily said, quietly. "His little sister is in the hospital. Broken arm. Miles away, and she's okay, but… well, you know Paul."

Sometimes I forgot that our family wasn't just this little tight-knit group. It was extended, in a way. Paul's sister lived in Delaware with their mom. He never talked about them, but he never had to. All of his worries, and anxieties, and fears were right there with us in his head at night, covered up with anger by his mouth during the day.

Cellie looked at me, eyes still big, and she raised her hands to sign something, but right then, her phone rang.

I looked over her shoulder as she accepted the video-call from her mom.

_WHERE ARE YOU? _Noelle asked and her signs were calm, but there was something in her face. Something tight, pinched, that let me know immediately that something was wrong. Cellie knew, too.

_E-M-I-L-Y HOUSE. EMBRY FRIEND._

_YOU NOT CALL-ME, WHY? _she demanded, and Cellie had the grace to look apologetic. I wished everyone and their nosy stares would go away. I looked up and they immediately busied themselves.

_SORRY, _Cellie started to respond, but Noelle cut over her with signs. Simple, calm signs brimming with tension and underlying meaning.

_COME HOME NOW, _Noelle replied.

Cellie looked at me with a worried glance and I'm sure my face mirrored her own. We made our goodbyes to everyone quickly. She didn't need to ask me to come with her. I would have regardless.

Jared offered us a ride and we accepted. He drove us to Cellie's house, but didn't bother to offer waiting around. I didn't want him to hear this conversation, and he would have been able to. Easily. If parts of it were spoken aloud. He knew it, so he knew to leave.

Noelle wasn't waiting at the door, but it was unlocked. I couldn't shake the feeling that we were rushing to our doom.

We got to the kitchen and stopped. She was standing next to the phone, arms crossing and glaring.

We stood in the doorway, unwilling to go further. She beckoned us with a finger. We took three steps. It was very reminiscent of red light, green light. Except we didn't want to get to the end of the sidewalk, or whatever. Because there was a scary monster mom waiting to eat us.

She raised her pointer finger and played a message from the answering machine. And she interpreted for Cellie, while I got the privilege of being able to hear the voice itself.

"_Hello, this message is for the parent or guardian of Cellie Donovan. My name is Michael McGreevy and I'm from the admissions office of the Washington School for the Deaf. Miss Donovan has been registered and enrolled in all of her classes successfully. Unfortunately, she does not qualify for the scholarship she applied for, and it has been denied. Therefore, payment for her classes must be worked out somehow. We do offer a very affordable payment plan, but unfortunately, the deadline for that has already passed. Due to the timing of this, I would normally suggest that Miss Donovan apply for classes in the Fall of next year instead. But she seems like a determined young woman, and because of that alone, I would be glad to try to work something out if she really decides she wants to start attending as early as this January. Please give me a call back. My number is 360-637-1738, personal extension is 6534. Again, my name is Michael McGreevy. Thank you. I look forward to hearing from you both."_

Next to me Cellie had stopped breathing. I was afraid to move to look at her face. Her mother stared both of us down, furious. Anger apparent in every move she made. She crossed her arms. Then, she re-crossed them. Her heels clacked on the kitchen floor as she made deliberate movements towards a chair. She changed her mind mid-step, and turned back around.

She uncrossed her arms.

_EXPLAIN, _she signed.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I have no excuses. Other than procrastination. And that we're getting down to the turning point of it all, so it's time to start actually planning the rest of the story. And the fact that it's hard to write 20-page chapters. I don't know why I started that. Especially because this one is only 15 and a little bit more. It didn't need the extra five. (So yeah, I kind of have excuses).

Anyway, I'm willing to make a trade with you. I'll give you faster updates if you don't mind shorter chapters. I'm talking 10-page chapters, or more. Which are about the length of my Kim & Jared story chapters.

What do you say? Yay or nay?

Or I can just continue like this. I want to finish this. But it's going to take some compromising, I think.

You got me to 86 reviews, by the way. You're all so lovely.

_- FadingSlowly_


	8. MONSTER

A/N: **Pssst! I've recently started reading all fanfics at 1/2 the page. If you go up on this page and to the right, you'll see it says a bunch of stuff like _full, 3/4, 1/2_. If you read this, or any story at 1/2, it makes SUCH a difference. You should try it. I like it SO much better.**

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

EIGHT

* * *

I stared from Noelle to Cellie, and back to Noelle. The wrath of a mother was not something to be taken lightly, and Cellie's mother was no exception.

_MAYBE, ME GO? _I signed, timidly… hopefully, but Noelle cut her eyes at me.

She replied, "No, this probably concerns you, too, so I'd appreciate it if you stayed." Which really meant I didn't have a choice.

She turned back to Cellie, whose face was glowing with embarrassment. She didn't seem to know where to look, but she couldn't stare at the floor for too long, because her mother _demanded _all of the attention in the room.

"Where did you go this weekend? And don't you dare lie to me, Cellie Donovan," she said, her tone of voice matching her signing exactly.

Cellie shot me a look, that I probably would have mistaken as a plea for help if I didn't study her face expressions the way I had. The look clearly said, 'Get out. I don't want you here witnessing this right now. It's embarrassing enough as it is.' So I tried again to leave.

_MY MOM, MAYBE LOOK-FOR-ME… WANT ME HOME, _I signed, too nervous to actually make eye-contact with Noelle.

"I'm sure that if I called your mom to tell her what's going on, she wouldn't mind you staying to help work things out," she said and signed, eyes flashing.

"Um, well…" I mumbled.

"Shall I test the theory?" she asked, tone hard.

I shook my head, and signed a feeble, _NO._

She turned back to her daughter. _WHERE YOU GO, CELLIE? ME NOT ASK AGAIN._

_SCHOOL, _Cellie answered, a mutinous expression on her face. _ME WANT GO-TO SCHOOL! YOU KNOW!_

_ME TELL-YOU NO!_ Noelle retorted.

_ME WANT GO! _Cellie argued. _ME WANT MEET DEAF PEOPLE. LEARN DEAF CULTURE. MEET DEAF WORLD!_

_ONLY ONE WORLD, NOT HEARING, NOT DEAF, _Noelle interrupted. _BEFORE, ME TELL YOU._

_LIE! _Cellie said. _YOU NOT UNDERSTAND._

_ME YES UNDERSTAND! YOU NOT GO-TO DEAF SCHOOL. YOU STAY HERE. ME TEACH YOU -_

_NO! ME WANT GO! GO GO GO!_

_CELLIE!_ But Cellie had covered her eyes, and wasn't 'listening' anymore. Noelle had to physically pry her hands away from her face.

_LISTEN TO-ME NOW,_ Noelle signed furiously. _YOU WANT, YOU WANT, YOU WANT ALWAYS! YOU OLD-16, ONLY! ME YOUR MOTHER. YOU LISTEN TO-ME! YOU WANT GO-TO SCHOOL? ME SAY NO. YOU YOUNG, VERY. YOU NOT LEAVE, NOT GO ALONE._

"And you!" she suddenly spoke aloud to me, her signing never ceasing. "How could you support her? Just let her go? You realize she's only sixteen, don't you? She's too young to go off on her own and just - "

"I know," I said, signing too.

"You know?" Noelle said. "You agree with me?"

I turned to Cellie and she stared at me, hurt evident in her eyes. I was a horrible person. Especially for what I was about to do. My reasons were completely selfish, but as much as I wanted her to be happy, I wanted her to be happy with _me_. And maybe she would come around… maybe she would learn to forgive me, for this.

_ME SORRY, _I signed, steeling myself. _ME THINK… YOUR MOM, SHE RIGHT. YOU SHOULD STAY HERE._

Cellie's mouth dropped open and at once, her entire expression crumpled to pieces in front of me. It was as if it were happening in slow motion. I reached out a hand for her, to hug her, or comfort her, I don't know, but she recoiled from me, and I felt my heart break.

She looked from me, to her mother, then back to me.

Her face expression hardened, and she flicked her fingers at me in a sign I didn't recognize. Then very slowly, she fingerspelled, _H-A-T-E._ And before I could react, she turned without another word and ran upstairs.

"Thank you, Embry," Noelle said, tiredly.

I turned to her, uncomprehendingly. My heart was shattering into tiny slivers and she was thanking me? For _what_? Betraying my imprint?

"She's just being dramatic. She'll come around. And probably to you, a lot faster than me."

I couldn't say anything. I wanted to curl up and die somewhere, and I could feel the bile rising in my throat. I could only imagine what my face looked like, then.

I hurried to the front door without even attempting to say goodbye, and hurled myself through it, only then regretting my decision to have Jared leave. I ran as fast I as I could and as soon as I hit a line of dense trees, I burst out of my clothes and exploded into my wolf form.

And I howled.

* * *

It took five seconds for me to realize that I had done a horrible thing. It took three hours for the pack to calm me down enough to phase back. And then it took me 10 minutes to fully understand that Cellie was not going to answer any video messages from me any time soon.

She was utterly and truly angry with me.

And I deserved it.

I trudged home, glad to be alone with my mind once more. As if I deserved to feel good about anything. I almost wanted to phase and hear all of their voices just to torture myself. They were upset with me, yes, but unfortunately, they could also all feel my pain acutely. And yelling at me about it would just make all of us feel worse, so it wasn't exactly like having sympathetic ears.

My mother must have been waiting up for me because before I even pulled out my key, she flung the door open.

"Embry! Cellie's missing! She ran away!" Her worried face bore no signs of trickery, and I knew she wouldn't joke about something like this.

Immediately, I turned back and headed for the woods.

"Noelle mentioned a disagreement. Something about school? Honey, what happened?" she called after me. "Embry, where are you going?"

But, of course. I couldn't just run into the woods and phase. Not with my mother staring after me.

"Can I borrow your car?" I asked. I wouldn't use it to go far. Just far enough, and I'd park it in a secluded place, jump out and phase. A time-waster, but a necessary precaution.

"You don't have your license," she raised an eyebrow. "I think it's better if we call the police. Chief Swan - "

"Ugh, _no_, Mom! You can't even report a missing person until they've been gone for a certain number of hours," I held my hand out for her keys, but she still wouldn't budge. I let out an impatient sound. "Look, I can just walk."

"I'll drive you - "

"I'll run," I said, already off the porch. I headed for the nearest line of trees, ignoring the sound of her voice calling my name. Over and over.

As soon as the trees were thick enough, I deserted my clothes and shoes. Well, Jared's clothes and shoes that he had let me borrow, lest my mother think my shoes were robbed or something, seeing as I had completely destroyed my own outfit in my grief earlier.

Luckily, we were close to the same size. And my mother hasn't paid attention to what I wear since elementary school when she dressed me in plaid button-down shirts everyday. She had somehow gotten it into her head that we had to wear uniforms. Only my mother…

Anyways, I let out a howl. As much as I didn't want the others back in my head, I would need their help to find Cellie. There were potential dangers lurking in these woods, and I didn't want one of them to find my imprint. Especially since, indirectly, that would be my fault, and I didn't know if I could live with both something happening to her and knowing I could have prevented it.

_Embry?_

_What's happening?_

_Ran away? Seriously?_

I thundered down a - well-known - path by now to Cellie's house, and immediately stopped. She was in the woods. Right outside her house.

_Still need us?_

_Oh good. You found her._

_Obviously, he doesn't. I'm out._

_Such a douche, Paul._

_Shut up, Brady._

_Hope that pie is still warm…_

They all phased back in a matter of seconds, after I confirmed that I didn't need them.

I started to approach her eagerly, then I realized two things. One, she still knew absolutely nothing about the wolves, so she wouldn't recognize me. And two, if I phased back I would be naked. And then I'd be forced to explain.

_Fuck._ In my rush, I hadn't even thought to tie the shorts to my leg.

I knew I could get away undetected, since she wouldn't be able to hear me moving around, but I didn't want to leave her unprotected in these woods. Like I said, they were dangerous.

I hesitated, deliberating. I supposed I could follow her, making sure she didn't come to any harm. Or I could expose myself to her in wolf form, hope that she'd be scared of me, come to her senses, and run back in the house shrieking.

_Right_.

This was Cellie I was talking about. Knowing her, she'd come up and pet me.

I groaned aloud, and it came out sounding like a whine.

_But_, I thought to myself, _would it really be so bad_? If she discovered me here? If I phased in front of her. I was allowed to tell her; she was my imprint. I had to tell her sooner or later.

And maybe it should be sooner… maybe knowing this secret about me would cause to change her mind, to understand that I literally could not survive if she walked out of my life.

I caught a whiff or her salty tears, and impulsively, I moved my massive body forward into her line of vision, not allowing myself to think about it any further. In that instant, she spotted me and her eyes widened as her breathing hitched.

She started to back away, but I was correct in the assumption that she wouldn't scream. I didn't detect any fear from her. Only shock, which was to be expected, and wariness. That was good. I wanted her to recognize me before the fear set in. I took a deep breath, mentally.

And then I phased.

And _then _she screamed.

Everything happened quickly after that.

"CELLIE! CELLIE!" I distinctly heard Noelle open her front door, and dash into the night, and I retreated, stumbling backwards.

Cellie continued to scream, and stare at me. She didn't hear her mother approaching, but the screaming was alerting Noelle in our direction. And I didn't want her to find us.

_CELLIE, PLEASE STOP. ME! EMBRY! YOU KNOW ME._

_NOT EMBRY. NOT EMBRY, _she signed rapidly, over and over. Her screams had quieted, but she continued to back away with wide-eyed horror. _NOT EMBRY._

Not too far away, Noelle continued to yell for Cellie, either forgetting that she couldn't hear her, or not caring, and just desperate to find her.

_YES, EMBRY, YES ME EMBRY, _I signed quickly. _SORRY. ME SCARE YOU. ME… W-O-L-F. PLEASE UNDERSTAND ME. LET ME EXPLAIN TO-YOU._

_NO. YOU _______. _Then, she signed something that I would have been able to understand, even if she didn't mouth it. She raised both hands up to either side of her face and bent her fingers, so that her hands look like claws. She made a scary face. _MONSTER._

_Monster._

_NOT, _I signed desperately. And God, I should have planned this better. So much for impulsiveness. In another two seconds her mother would be here, and I would be caught naked.

_LATER, _I signed, as she continued to gawk at me. Then, I turned and phased back, hearing her gasp once more before I disappeared deeper into the woods.

* * *

"Okay, so it was irrational - "

"It was stupid," Sam growled, after I explained to him what had happened the next morning, a Saturday. "Not to mention _dangerous_. Not to mention, she could tell her mother about us, completely breaking the secrecy and silence. Do you want the whole place to know of our existence?"

"Sam, I'm sorry. I panicked. She - I'm sorry, okay?" I said, running my hands through my short hair in exasperation.

"You need to go back over there," he said.

"I tried," I replied. And I had earlier that morning. Except she had refused to come to the door, and her mother kept shooting me strange looks as she explained that Cellie wasn't feeling up to company. It was a sure sign that Cellie had mentioned _something _to her.

"You need to go back over there," he repeated, grouchily.

"If she doesn't want to talk to me, there's not much I can do about it until she calms down," I snapped.

"Embry - "

"Sam," Emily's gentle voice interrupted.

His attention went directly to her, and she gave him an admonishing look. He had the grace to look embarrassed for a second.

"Just take care of it, okay?" he finally said, glancing at me again.

"Yeah," I muttered, before climbing up out of the chair. I nodded to Emily, and then left, walking slowly down the dirt path of their driveway.

It was incomprehensible, but for once, I, Embry Call, needed a distraction. I had gotten completely caught up on all schoolwork, which was the only reason my mother had allowed me to take yesterday off. I had even done some work ahead of time, and was much closer to graduating early than before.

Normally, this early on a Saturday, I would already be heading into work - I paused. _Work_. Now, there was something I could take care of.

With determination, I headed for Port Angeles.

Exactly an hour and half later, I was fired from my job. Formally, this time. On grounds of misconduct because my friends visited too often (only, like twice), I took days off without calling in sick (two days, and I _did _call in for both of them the day before, but apparently I'm supposed to call _every _day that I'm sick), and I completely disregarded the company's rules and regulations (I sometimes whispered to people to take the newer stuff from the back of the shelves, and not the expired stuff from the front).

_Whatever_. Grocery stores were evil.

Bored as hell, I stopped at home, consumed five frozen pizzas, grabbed some schoolbooks, and then headed for the library. I probably wouldn't study anything, but I wanted to be in a place that I could call mine and Cellie's. If I concentrated, I might be able to pick up remnants of her scent there.

Man, I was pathetic.

I entered the library, aware that it closed early, and wondering idly if anyone would notice if I just stayed after closing time. Would anyone really care? It's not like I would steal the books, or anything. It was a library; they were free anyway.

The dude I had come to recognize was working again. I wondered if he actually lived here somewhere. Or if he owned the place. Or if… they were hiring. As if he would actually give me a job.

I sighed, and reluctantly went over to the counter.

"Ugh," he said, by way of greeting.

"Please don't. I'm having a terrible day," I said, forlornly.

"Well, aren't you just a bowl of sunshine and smiles," he muttered.

"What do you expect when the first thing you say to a person is, 'ugh'?" I asked, sarcastically.

"_Touché_," he replied, lifting an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, just wanted to know if you guys were hiring," I said.

"No," he said, immediately.

"Yes!" someone else said, from behind him. It was a short, middle-aged woman. And she was beaming. "It's about time someone wants to apply here. Nate here likes to scare people away."

"It's my only means of entertainment," _Nate _said, deadpan.

The woman rolled her eyes in Nate's direction, and then turned back to me. "We had two girls quit a month ago, and I've been trying to get people to apply, but no one seems to want to work in an old dusty, musty library. Are you really interested?"

I looked back at Nate. He glared at me. The dude was so joyless. I grinned at him. He narrowed his eyes even more.

"Sure," I said.

* * *

Predictably, Nate was picked to guide me around on my first day. Which was the next day. Since I really didn't have anything else to do. At all. Since Phynisa - that was the woman's name, and she didn't own the place, but she was the boss - insisted on interviewing me, I couldn't start that very day.

_That _turned out to be pointless because her interview lasted all of two seconds:

"_So, Embry Call, why do you want to work here? What can you offer us that someone else couldn't?"_

"_I got fired from everywhere else. This is my last resort, which is a guarantee that I will _not _screw this up."_

"_Wonderful. You're hired."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_We're really desperate."_

Yeah, I wasn't going to argue.

The library turned out to be a better job than I had imagined. First, it had that elusive peace and quiet I always found myself searching for. I was in love with quiet, and within the span of a week, I fell head over heels for the library, in a way that I hadn't when I had come in here to study. It was more of an escape than it had ever been.

Second, the guys didn't bother me here. Ever. I don't know if they were allergic to the dust mites or what, but they never came in here. And I realized they had never interrupted my studying here before, either. Whatever it was, I was grateful for it.

Third, it was ideal a place to wait for Cellie to come to me, not to mention a good excuse to keep coming back. I had tried every day to talk to her since the woods thing, but she wasn't having it. And from previous experience, I knew when to leave her alone and stop trying. She would come to me when she was ready, and I had to have faith that she _would _come find me here. This was our place, our sanctuary, safe haven kind of place.

She had to come find me.

* * *

A/N: So, I have to honestly say, that if I met Embry in person and somehow knew everything that was going on in his head, I probably wouldn't like him. He annoys me. Is that terrible?

In defense to and from myself, the way I wrote him feels so… _human_. He is glaringly, obviously flawed, and he's real. Yes, in my experience people really think like this. Yes, in my experience people are really this selfish. He's no where near perfect, and he annoys me. But I also am in love with his characterization, and I'm proud of myself for creating his personality this way. I've never worked so hard to bring a character to life, much less a boy character when I myself am so _not _a boy.

So, I ask you guys… what do you honestly think of my Embry? I'm curious.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm at 100!

_- FadingSlowly_


	9. SATURDAY SCHOOL

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

NINE

* * *

So maybe I was being a little presumptuous when I had figured Cellie would come to _me_. I mean, it was a lot for someone to take in. Hell, it had _happened _to me, and at the time it had taken a lot of convincing before I believed it was real.

Besides, Emily had said that I shouldn't take it for granted that she would get over it. This was a big deal. Especially since I had shown her in a very shocking way, and we already weren't on good terms. I mean, she had called me a _monster_. And that hurt. More than her flinging the word, '_hate_' at me. Actually, maybe the two were pretty even.

Anyway, I should go over to her house, Emily had said, and intercept her thoughts before she came to her own conclusions about my other form and decided that she wanted me out of her life for good. I needed a chance to explain myself.

That, of course, was easier said than done. It helped that Noelle was cooperating with me, in the sense that she took my calls and asked Cellie every day if she wanted to talk to me via TTY. But Noelle didn't know the full story.

And plus, part of me still harbored the notion that Cellie would come to me when she was ready, despite all the sense that didn't make. I had gotten to know Cellie. Better than I thought I did. And everything I knew about her pointed me in the, 'wait for her to make contact first,' direction, even though Emily had a point, too.

"What if you explained it to her?" I asked pitifully, giving Emily my best puppy eyes. "She might listen to you."

"She might," Emily agreed, "But that wouldn't necessarily cause her to come running back in _your _arms."

I sighed, knowing that what she said was right. This had to be all me. She was my imprint, my life, my responsibility. And I owed it to her to put myself out there, make myself vulnerable, and _try_.

_CELLIE. ME KNOW YOU ANGRY. ABOUT SCHOOL. ABOUT ME. PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN. ME TELL YOU EVERYTHING. ME SORRY, MUCH._

I added that I would be at the library that Saturday, all day (not working, but waiting) if she wanted to talk. And then I sent her the video message.

Five minutes later, she responded with a _text _message.

**NO**

My heart sank. Now what could I do? What could I offer her to ensure that she would give me a chance? I sighed.

I knew what she wanted, of course. To go to school. To that Deaf University. I could talk to Noelle, convince her - or _try_, anyway - to at least check it out. Maybe if Cellie couldn't go now, she could go in the summer. Or next September.

Or in two years, when she turned eighteen.

_No_. I had to stop thinking like that. It was past time for me to put aside what I wanted for Cellie's happiness.

In fact, I needed to go above and beyond.

"Emily, can I use your laptop?" I asked and shooting me a quizzical look, she went to get it for me.

It was time to go to work.

* * *

I rang the doorbell, filled with more than just a little trepidation.

The door flung open, and for a second, everything in me was alert and happy simply from the proximity of her. For just a moment. Then, she glared and made to shut the door in my face.

Quick as lightening, I reached out to stop her, and surprised, she took a step back. She recovered fast, however.

_NOT WANT SEE YOU, _she signed, hatefully.

I attempted to swallow my anxiety. It didn't work.

_ME NOT HERE SEE YOU_, I replied, shakily. _YOUR MOM, WHERE?_

"Hey, Embry!" Noelle came to the door in that moment, all smiles. And it was nice that someone was happy to see me. I just wished it was the daughter instead of the mother.

She thrust a packet of papers into my hands. "That's everything I could dredge up," she added, as Cellie's eyes widened.

_MOM!_ She pointed at the packet in my arms, and turned to her mother with accusing eyes. _MINE!_

_YOU LET ME BORROW, _Noelle signed.

_ONLY YOU, NOT EMBRY, _she replied, and I felt the stabbing sensation all along my midsection. Noelle only rolled her eyes.

_YOU ACT SAME-AS CHILD, _Noelle signed, meaning she was acting childish.

Cellie glared at both of us. _YES! ME SAME-AS CHILD. WHY? YOU NOT LET ME GROW-UP!_ Then, she turned and stomped all the way down the hall, up the stairs, and I guessed to her room. Seconds later, a door slammed, confirming my suspicion.

"I'm sorry about this," Noelle said, helplessly.

I shrugged and she looked at me curiously.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me what you plan to do with those? You're not going to burn them or anything, are you?" she asked, gesturing to the packet in my arms.

"I'll bring them back soon," I said, purposely evading her first question, with what was hopefully a reassuring look on my face. It felt more like a grimace of pain from the inside.

I left the house, brave-faced and heavy-hearted. I really hoped everything would work out like I planned.

* * *

"I have to admit, these are rather impressive, but I'm afraid they're not up to our standards."

A pool of dread settled in my stomach.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked, not a little defensively.

"Don't get me wrong. They're brilliant how they are. Full of expression and the amount of emotion that is visual is astounding," he said, quickly.

"But…?"

"But, they lack technique. Looking at these, it's painfully clear that there has been no formal training involved, whatsoever."

"So… what do you suggest? Formal training? Like… classes, or something?" I raised my eyebrows at the irony he was presenting here.

He apparently caught my meaning because he smiled. "There are classes everywhere for small-scale things like this. I'm sure there are more than a few available in Forks. Probably even at your school, that you just aren't aware of. Forks is near Port Angeles, correct?"

I nodded. No point in telling him I actually went to school on the rez. This wasn't about me.

"What school do you go to?" he asked. "That is… _are _you still in high school?"

I grinned. I totally didn't look it, I knew.

"Yeah. I actually go to school on La Push Reservation," I replied. So much for it not being about me. He _did _ask, though.

"That would be an excellent place to start."

"So, if she takes these classes, then next Fall - "

"There's a very high chance she'll be accepted," he finished with a smile.

I grinned.

"Awesome."

* * *

I was taking a gigantic risk by appearing to her in my wolf form again. But if this was going to work out, she needed to understand that I was ready to accept all of her… and in exchange, she had to accept all of me.

It was 10:58 pm, and I had asked her to look out her window at 11:00 pm sharp. Part of me didn't think she would, but another part insisted her curiosity would get the best of her.

Nervous as hell, I picked up the sign I had prepared beforehand, holding it up carefully with my oversized teeth.

At exactly 11:00 pm, I saw Cellie's window curtain flutter. For a moment I was terrified that it would be her mother and I'd have to abandon my plan and run away.

But my fears were for nothing because the curtain was yanked aside a moment later, and there stood an astonished looking Cellie framed in the window. I watched her lips move as she read the sign.

**YOU WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL? OKAY. NO PROBLEM. YOU WANT THE DEAF WORLD? OKAY. NO PROBLEM. I'LL HELP YOU. I'M SORRY. I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY. NO MATTER WHAT.**

I held it there until I was sure she had read the entire thing. Then I dropped that sign and picked up the second one.

**I LOVE YOU, CELLIE.**

I dropped that one and winced. Now, on to the awkward part. I phased. Right there outside, in front of her bedroom window, in full view of anyone who chose to drive by. Luckily, no one did.

I quickly pulled on the shorts I had tied around my leg. This was the flaw in my plan. I didn't want to bound away into the woods to phase because I didn't know if she'd still be in the window when I got back. It was entirely plausible that she would have run away in the seconds those seconds I would have disappeared. And honestly, I rationalized, it's not like she hasn't seen me _sans clothing _before.

_Yes, Embry,_ my brain interrupted, _because naughty touching in a hotel room is so the same thing as playing __**NAKED Lycanthropic Romeo **__to her Juliet underneath her window completely made visible by the light of the waxing moon._

Okay, so it really doesn't compare. On any level. Whatever.

Although, if I was more of an exhibitionist, it would have been a great way to show her exactly what she's been missing…

I shook my head and banished the thought, wishing I could get rid of my embarrassment as easily. Now was not the time for those kinds of thoughts. Really.

_COME HERE, _I signed, daring to look up at her window. Except… she wasn't there.

I didn't have time to register my panic and utter disappointment because as soon as the words, 'Epic Fail,' shot through my head, the front door started to open, relieving me of my short-winded stress.

And there she was in her doorway, looking at me with apprehensive eyes. I didn't move. I had the feeling that if I moved, she would run away. Like a deer.

So I stayed as still as I could. Which was a challenge considering how badly I wanted to touch her, how badly I wanted to pull her to me and never let her go. But I was slowly learning that Cellie would never be exclusively mine the way I wanted. She was a person outside of being my imprint. She had wants, desires, and dreams. And my job was to help her achieve her goals, and to be whatever she needed me to be, not to hold her back.

Eventually, everything would fall into place the way it was supposed to.

So I stopped moving.

And she came to me.

* * *

It was funny the way she wouldn't stop staring at me, though I pretended not to notice. But it was as if she thought I would explode into my furry counterpart if she took her eyes off of me for a second. I didn't laugh, though. I _wanted _her to look at me; I had been deprived of her attention for too long.

It was Saturday again, and I had her by the hand. We had just spent a surreal night together doing nothing, but signing. It was difficult trying to explain the Quileute legends to her in ASL, but together we had struggled through it, though I still wasn't sure how much she actually believed.

I told her everything about everything, including imprinting, and that was the part I was most nervous about. But she took it in stride, comparing it to soul mates - and I learned the sign for, 'soul mate,' - although I practically burned my own eyes out in the attempt to study her face for an adverse reaction.

Shocking, I didn't find one, and once again I found myself wishing I could have a glimpse into her mind.

After I was done explaining everything, I had finally signed, _WHAT YOU THINK?_

Deadpanned, she signed back, _I-DON'T-KNOW. YOU LITTLE-BIT NICE MONSTER, MAYBE?_

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. _ME NOT MONSTER, CELLIE._

She just shrugged and looked away.

I was hurt again, but determined not to show it. After all, she was here with me now, wasn't she? She was here and walking with me and allowing me to hold her hand. And that right there showed some modicum of trust, considering she had no idea where we were going.

I let go of her hand reluctantly and stopped when we reached our destination. She tore her gaze away from me, looked up, and gasped. Her face broke into a smile and she shot me an excited look.

_YOUR SCHOOL?_ she guessed, correctly.

I nodded, grinning back at her. _YOU WANT SEE? LOOK-AROUND?_

She nodded emphatically, as I had known she would. But when we reached the doors of the school, she stopped suddenly, and turned to flash me a confused look.

_TODAY SATURDAY,_ she signed. _SCHOOL OPEN, WHY?_

_SATURDAY SCHOOL, _I explained. _SOMETIMES PEOPLE NEED MORE HELP. A SMALL-AMOUNT TEACHERS COME, HELP STUDENTS. WE SHOULD BE-QUIET._

She grinned. _ME DEAF, EMBRY. ME QUIET, ALWAYS._ And she mimed zipping her lips, causing me to laugh aloud.

She shook her head at my outburst in mock-disappointment. _YOU BAD, EMBRY. NOT QUIET SAME-AS ME._

_SHUT-UP, _I signed, then stuck my tongue out at her. She smiled at me again, and I felt warm all over.

I grabbed her hand again and pulled her into the building, heading purposefully in a certain direction. We reached the door to the Art Studio, I pulled it open, and watched her face light up even more than it had outside.

_COME, _I signed, then stepped inside, leaving her in the doorway.

I walked into the middle of the room, and turned to look at her, leaning back on a platform. She still hadn't moved from the doorway. The expression on her face rivaled little kids' faces at Christmas.

Slowly, she ventured into the room. There were a collection of easels set up around the room in a circle formation, so that they faced the raised platform in the center of everything. She walked from easel to easel, full of half done paintings.

In the far left corner, opposite from the doorway were clay models of tea cups and miniature horses. She spotted these quickly and walked over there to examine each one, though I realized that she didn't actually touch a thing.

We were in there for maybe twenty minutes when she turned back to me with wide, excited eyes.

_YOU LIKE?_ I asked, already knowing the answer.

She smiled hugely. _YES!_

_GOOD. ME ASK YOUR MOM. EVERY-SATURDAY, YOU CAN COME HERE. THEY HAVE ART CLASS. ALL-SUMMER._

At that, her mouth dropped open. I took advantage of that to add shyly, _YOU LIKE DRAWING, RIGHT? IN YOUR ROOM, I SEE A-LOT PICTURES. ME THINK YOU GOOD, GREAT ARTIST. ME TALK-TO YOUR DEAF SCHOOL. THEY SAY YOU CAN WIN S-C-H-O-L-A-R-S-H-I-P. NEXT FALL, GO-TO SCHOOL._

She exhaled a breath at that, and then she went very, very still.

At that reaction, my heart dropped out of my stomach. _Oh, no. What if I was wrong? What if I had gone and assumed too much and completely fucked up, again?_

Heart pounding, I moved towards her, unsure of what to say or do, only knowing that I had to fix my huge mistake. When I reached her, her head was down, but I smelled the distinct saltiness of her tears. _Fuck._ At that, I absolutely panicked.

_CELLIE?_ I signed with one hand. With the other, I tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. The minute we made eye-contact, she flung herself bodily into my arms, and so suddenly, it might have been an accident, her lips smashed into mine. _So hard_… so hard that they probably bruised. But in that moment, neither of us cared.

All too soon, she pulled herself away from me, and stared into my eyes. My heart skipped a beat, and I watched as her face abruptly changed to her lip-biting nervous expression.

_EMBRY, _she signed. _EVERYTHING TRUE? YOU WOLF… REALLY?_

_EVERYTHING TRUE, _I admitted, my heart thudding in my chest, both from that kiss and from my own anxiety.

_MAYBE… YOU SHOW-ME AGAIN?_ she asked, hesitantly.

I nodded. _Oh, God. I was right. She did want to pet me_. I didn't know if I could handle that, honestly.

_ME NOT SCARED, _she said, firmly. _ME NOT BABY CELLIE._

I nodded again.

_ME LOVE YOU, _she signed, and I heard her heart rate increase dramatically.

_ME LOVE YOU, _I signed back, my own heart rate increasing to match hers.

_THANK-YOU, _she signed, after breaking eye-contact momentarily to glance around the room.

_WELCOME, _I replied, and then I held my arms out.

She gave me a small smile and stepped into my embrace, willingly, and I sighed in contentment.

_I loved her_. So much.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

_- FadingSlowly_


	10. 3 Months Later

MAJOR A/N: A few things. Um, it snuck up on me, but **this is kind of the last chapter**. And when I say "kind of," I mean, it is. Isn't that crazy? The story finished itself today. Everything's been resolved, and the characters have no more short-term problems to take care of, and I've never been one to drag something out when it's over.

Secondly, I want to say thank you to everyone who stuck through until the end and put up with my procrastinating. You guys really rock.

Third, anyone know what happened to the space markers? All of my stars disappeared to tell you when it's a new scene… Because I went back and reread chapter nine and I was like, "Um… where'd they go?" So now I have to go and put appropriate line-markers in ALL of my stories. Which is terrible for a lazy person like me.

And last, the ending is horrible. I want to apologize in advance. I'm really bad at ending stories. I never know how to write that last epic line, other than to say, "this happened, and then this happened, and then nothing happened anymore, so they lived happily ever after." I was thinking of doing a "10 Years Later" type thing, but I've always hated epilogues like that (with the sole exception of JK Rowling's _Harry Potter). _So I'm not even going to attempt one. I was also thinking of putting the last chapter in Cellie's point of view, but again, as she thinks in pictures and not words, that would have been impossible, unless I put it in comic-book form. And then, you still wouldn't have gotten the full emotional effect. So, that was a no-go, too.

This will just have to do. _Ciao _until my next story!

* * *

TEN

* * *

"How dare you?" Noelle said, furiously, eyes flashing. "After I explicitly said, _no Deaf school_, you set this scholarship thing up behind my back?"

Every thing in me told me to keep quiet, that silence was the best way to handle this enraged woman. Especially here, in her home, where she reserved the right to kick me out at any moment. But I knew that silence wouldn't get me the outcome I was looking for right now.

"I know what's best for my daughter, Embry! I'm her _mother_. And Cellie doesn't need to be in that type of environment. All she's ever known is this house with its gadgets and high-tech everything that she needs in order to live a normal life. I only agreed to the art class thing because you promised to go to every class with her. She's not _used _to mingling with people her own age - "

"She won't," I interrupted, softly.

"You're damn right she won't," she continued, but that's not what I meant.

I shook my head. "No, I mean she won't live a normal life. Ever. Your daughter is Deaf, Ms. Donovan - "

"_I know that,_" she hissed.

"She's Deaf," I continued. "And normal for you is not the same thing as normal for her - "

"I KNOW THAT!" she repeated, loud enough to shut me up. Her eyes were glassy, bright, and brimming with unshed tears.

She turned abruptly and headed for the kitchen. I noticed her hands were shaking as she tried to fill a glass with some tap water. She gulped the water down quickly, then turned and sat down heavily in one of the chairs.

"I try so hard," she said, having gained back a small amount of control. "I buy the most expensive things, even though I can't really afford it." She waved a hand through the air, gesturing towards the 'Christmas lights.'

"And I work at night… and on the weekends, every weekend, so that I can home-school her during the day. I encouraged her to try to go out someplace… where she can meet people, try to make friends, but I guess the library isn't exactly - " she paused and gave me a pleading sort of look. "She met _you_, didn't she?"

I nodded.

She sighed. "She's so lonely," she said quietly, and it wasn't a question. She stared down at the table, but I knew she was waiting for me to answer.

"She is," I replied.

"And if she leaves, if she goes to school, she won't be… but I will." She raised her eyes and looked at me sadly. "She's the only part of her father that I have left. I love her too much."

Separation anxiety seemed to be a common theme around here.

"I know," I said, softly. "Except, she's not him. And she's not you. I know you've only had each other for a long time. But, you _are _separate people. And you need to live separate lives."

"So you want her to leave that badly?"

"Hell no!" I swore. Then, my eyes widened as I remembered who I was talking to. "Sorry. Of _course _I don't want her to leave. I _lo _- I… really care about Cellie. I care about her more than anyone I've ever met. She's my _imp _- my best friend."

At this, she smiled a teary sort of smile. "And here I thought _I _had found a kindred soul."

I blinked.

"I mean, you are nowhere near as selfish as I am," Noelle explained. "I thought you were on my side before."

_If only she knew. _

"I'm on Cellie's side," I declared, firmly.

She smiled again. "So am I."

* * *

_**3 Months Later**_

_ME THINK BLUE DRESS, EVERYONE LOOK BEAUTIFUL, _Cellie suggested.

_NO. ME LIKE PINK, _Rachel interrupted.

_MAYBE BOTH? _Emily intervened.

_WHAT YOU THINK? _Cellie asked, looking to her right where Kim was sitting.

Kim shrugged, and ducked her head as all the girls' eyes turned to her. _I-DON'T-KNOW._ _ME LIKE… YELLOW, MAYBE._

" - going to do, Embry?"

I pulled my attention away from the girls and turned to Quil, who was looking at me expectantly.

"Huh?" I said, intelligently, and he rolled his eyes.

"You graduated early, congratulations. Now bring your big head back down here with the rest of us small-brained people. What are you going to do in the Fall? When Cellie goes to school?" he asked.

I grinned, and turned back to Cellie and the girls. They were discussing bridesmaid dresses for Kim and Jared's wedding. From all of the excited gesturing that Cellie was doing, I assumed that Kim had asked her to be in it. Which was really nice of her, considering she hadn't even known Cellie for six months yet. Again, I marveled at how easy it seemed to incorporate Cellie into our little "Wolf World."

"I don't know," I said, hesitantly, pulling my attention away again. "I was thinking WSU. You know, Washington State University… in Vancouver."

"Near Cellie's school?" Quil asked, knowingly.

I nodded. "I… I don't know what she'll think of that, though. I don't want her to feel like I'm not letting her live her life, or anything… like I'm keeping an eye on her."

"But, you are," Quil said.

"Yeah…" I shrugged.

"I don't think she'll care," Sam interrupted, coming into the living room from the kitchen. He tossed Jared a bag of chips, then gestured toward the girls. "You're an idiot if you don't see how much she loves you."

Quil nodded, and Sam went back to watching TV with Jared.

"Yeah, man, he's right," Quil agreed.

"I know, I just don't want to hover," I said.

"Talk to her about it," Quil suggested.

"Yeah, I will."

* * *

Jared dropped Cellie off first, then Kim, which surprised me. Usually he would drop Cellie off, then me, so he could spend extra time with Kim before he had to take her home.

This time, he drove me home last, but he stopped in front of my house and cut the engine.

I raised my eyebrows. "You inviting yourself in?" I asked, jokingly.

He shook his head and didn't laugh. Whatever this was, it was serious.

"I don't know how you're going to feel about this, but I already got everyone else's opinion, and I wanted yours, too," he said.

"No. I don't think you should get a tongue ring," I said, seriously. " I don't think it would be good for your image… or Kim's, come to think of it."

"Shut up, Embry," he said, exasperatedly. "This is serious."

"Okay, okay, what?" I was getting kind of worried now, but didn't want to let it show.

He took a deep breath, then said, "I want to invite Jake to the wedding."

Immediately, my insides froze. "What?" I said, as if I didn't hear him. But I did. And we both knew I did.

"I already talked to Sam about the two alphas thing, and he said it might be possible if they sit very far away from each other, and don't look in the others' direction."

At that, I snorted. "Desperate measures, huh?"

"I talked to Quil. He wasn't exactly for it, but he said to ask you, and he'd think about it…"

"I don't know. Will he be able to stand being away from his freak girlfriend for so long? Unless you invited her, too - ?"

"Wife," Jared interrupted, quietly. "They're married, now."

At that, I felt a weight settle in the bottom of my stomach. Married. Jacob Black was _married _and didn't even bother telling me. Or Quil. His so-called best friends. I shook my head, bitterly. "_Figures_."

"But, no, I didn't invite her. It's supposed to be a happy day, you know? I don't want to make it any more awkward or complicated than it has to be - "

"Then, rescind your invitation, and tell him to stay home," I stated, firmly, coldly.

Jared sighed, and we were silent for a moment.

"We used to be friends, Embry… All of us," he said, quietly.

"He traded that in, Jared, when he went with _them_. We live in two different worlds. He can't be part of both of them. His little Bella Swan learned that, too."

"I'm not asking him to be part of the pack again. I'm just asking him to come to a wedding. If it's impossible, if Sam wants to kill him on sight… or you and Quil really can't stand physically being in his presence, we'll know within the first few minutes of him being here, and ask him to leave. That's reasonable, right?"

I sighed, and shook my head. It would probably be a disaster. "Whatever, Jared. It's your big day."

He grinned. "Thanks. Kim is inviting Leah, too, by the way. So heads up."

_Yeah, it most definitely would be a disaster._

"Good luck."

* * *

I got into WSU. Early decision. And I don't know what the hell I was so worried for. Cellie was ecstatic when she discovered I'd be going to school only twenty minutes away from her. Because of course she got the scholarship. Her biggest problem now was trying to decide if she still wanted to be an ASL teacher, or if she wanted to pursue an art career.

I told her she could do both, or she could combine them somehow and teach art classes in sign language. She rolled her eyes at that.

And naturally, both of our mothers were greatly relieved when they found out that we'd be going to school so close together. Turns out my mother was just as worried as Noelle's about me going away.

But not worried enough to consent to me and Cellie moving into an apartment together. _Yeah, I tried_.

Kim and Jared's wedding went fine. No major disasters occurred, after Quil asked Jake to leave. Turns out he and Sam really couldn't be in the same vicinity without getting into some kind of fight. And it was over something stupid. Sam had complained about the punch having too much citrus and Jake had said it tasted fine. Yeah, really.

As for me, I couldn't bring myself to say anything to Jake other than, "Hello." I still had my own issues to work out with him.

Which meant he probably wouldn't be getting a wedding invitation from me.

Leah came, though. And she brought a friend. Not a guy, but it was nice to see that she was making friends at her school. It was no surprise for any of us that she stuck with Jake until he left. Then, she latched on to her brother. As far as I know, she didn't say a word to Emily or Sam. Which made sense, since the last wedding she had attended was theirs, so I'm more than 100% sure that this was bringing up unwanted memories for her.

In a super cool gesture, Kim had arranged for an interpreter at the wedding, so that Cellie could follow the service along with the rest of us. I could tell that Cellie was touched, and so was I. But it ended up being kind of unnecessary because Rachel stood next to her and interpreted everything anyway.

In the Fall, Cellie and I went away to our schools. In the beginning, she had problems adjusting, after having been home-schooled for so long, but I was there when she needed me. And she was there when I needed her in a way that the pack could no longer be because I didn't see them everyday.

So basically, everything worked out. Exactly the way it was supposed to.

* * *

_- FadingSlowly_


End file.
